Cross Bred
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: After Greil is killed by the Black Knight, Ike is abducted by a pack of Laguz on their way back home. He is raised in the ways of the Laguz, fully believing he is one of them, until one day when Oscar gets lost near the border of Gallia. IkexOscar, implied IkexRanulf and IkexSoren Tragedy, Romance
1. Taken

**Chapter One – Taken**

** Greil is killed by the Black Knight, and Ike is left alone while camping before moving on home. A pack of Laguz raid their camp, kidnapping Ike, but doing nothing more. He is raised with the Laguz, forgetting all his past memories.**

Everything is so overwhelming. Every night, he was there. Every night, he held me; he told me how much he loved me. We played together every day; he was always there for me. He had taught me everything I know.

Now, he's lying on the ground in front of me, bloody and dying. I run up to him, kneeling beside him. My hands are on his chest and I call out his name several times, but nothing. He doesn't reply, he doesn't even look at me.

"Father? Father, please, get up." I shake him again, tears blurring my vision.

I feel hands on my sides, and I'm lifted up off the ground. I reach out for my father, but I'm taken away from him. I scream out and throw myself over his shoulder, reaching out for him desperately.

"Ike, stop, we have to get you back to camp before you're hurt!" I hear a familiar voice say as he runs away from where my father lies on the ground.

"B-but my father!" I watch as someone picks up my father and carries him with us.

I hold tighter to the man's throat, barely being able to think with all the noise and terror running through my head. He carries me back to our makeshift camp. The entire way back, I lie with my face in his neck, crying.

I hold his neck and shoulders tightly. After a while, I'm softly put down. I look around. We're back at camp. I watch two men carry my father into his tent. I jump up and run into the same tent. I run over to his side.

"Is he okay?" I ask as I lean over him.

"Ike, please, leave. We can't do anything with you here." Our healer picks me up and carries me out of the tent, setting me down outside.

"Will he be okay?" I ask worriedly.

"We'll see." He turns and closes the flap.

I sit outside for minutes, but I don't hear anything. The tent opens and he comes out. I look up hopefully.

"Is father okay? Did you heal him?" I ask pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry, Ike." He shakes his head slowly, staring at the ground.

"F-father?" I barely whisper.

"You can come inside." The healer steps aside and lets me in.

I slowly make my way over to my father's side. He's clean now, but pale and when I touch his arm, cold. More tears come to my eyes. Why did this have to happen? I can't live without him! I need him! I hear people outside. I turn around, but the tent is closed.

I slowly make my way over to the flap and carefully move it aside just a crack. Everyone is running around packing the tents and weapons onto their horses and into the caravan. I close it and run back over to my father.

"Don't worry father, I'm gonna make sure we make it home safely." I grab his large, cold hand with my smaller hands. "It's the least you would have done for everybody."

The tent opens and two soldiers come inside. Only one of them comes up to me slowly. I lean back away from him, tears still spilling from my eyes. He kneels in front of me.

"I know you want to be with him, but we've got to wrap him up so we can take him back home. I need you to let his hand go and go waist outside." He's quiet, but I can tell that if I don't let go and move, he'll move me.

I look back to my father reluctantly. I slowly let his hand go and move away, but very, _very_ slowly. He waits patiently, but the other soldier comes up to me and carefully picks me up. I look over my shoulder at my father again.

He takes me out of the tent as the other man starts wrapping my father's body. I sigh as I lay down on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ike; we'll take good care of you." He softly pats my back as he carries me away.

-That Night-

I hear rustling in the grass. I groan as I lift my head. I was having such a nice dream, why do I have to wake up now? The weight of losing my father crashes down on me, and I feel tears come to my eyes. I sit up a little more, the blanket falling off of me.

I look around, but it's dark and I can't see anything. I can make out the distinguished shape of the soldiers sleeping beside me, but nothing more. I carefully pick my way across the tent, which has only two other soldiers and me in it.

I poke my head out of the tent and look around. The forest is lit up with the glow of the moon. I slip out of the tent and go over to the middle of our camp where the fire was. I look around again. I fell asleep before dinner was done, so I'm really hungry.

I go over to the tent that I know has all our rations. I go inside. I see the healer who tried to save my father asleep on the far end of the tent. He groans and rolls over, obviously not able to sleep well. I slowly back out of the tent. Maybe I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

I feel something press to my back. My heart skips a beat, and I slowly turn my head up, looking at what's behind me. I see an unfamiliar person staring down at me. His eyes glow in the moonlight. I scream in fear, but he covers my mouth with his hand half way through the scream.

He picks me up and shoves me inside a brown bag. I hit the ground beneath me. Outside, I hear everyone getting up quickly, I hear weapons being drawn.

"Laguz! There's Laguz in the camp!" I hear ring through the trees.

"Help!" I scream as I pull on the bag.

I feel the Laguz who grabbed me start running.

"No! After him!" One of the soldiers shouts. "He has Greil's son!"

I hear arrows whizzing past, but no one gets the Laguz carrying me. I curl up a little past bouncing around in the bag. Tears come to my eyes, thinking of how they probably won't get me back. Thinking of the horrid ways they could torture me.

Why are they taking me anyways? What have I done to have these Laguz hate me and want to kidnap me? After a long time of running, I feel him slow down. Just a minute after, I'm dropped and I'm dumped out of the bag.

I tumble forward a couple times, but come to a stop on my face. I sit up slowly and look around. I gasp as I see several large Laguz staring down at me. More of them come into view, staring at me in confusion.

"Why did you bring a Beorc child here?" One of the large tigers asks.

"I thought he'd be valuable. He's Greil's son. We could get a fortune for him." The one who kidnapped me replies.

I look behind me at him. He's got green hair and a green tail and ears. I turn around to him, sitting on my knees, staring up at him pleadingly.

"Please, I swear I'm not worth much! I can't even pick up a sword; you can't get anything for me." I beg, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"No, but you're Greil's son. That is what makes you valuable." He insists.

"Take me back, please!" I plea, reaching forward, softly putting my hand on his leg.

"Aww, come on. Why did you have to steal a little kid?" I look over at the new voice.

I see a tall, orange haired Laguz standing beside a tree. She comes over to me and kneels beside me. I back away slightly as she reaches forward and softly pets the top of my head.

"Look, he's scared. Come here, I'll take care of you." She carefully picks me up, cradling me to her chest.

I look away, blushing. She smiles and softly brushes my hair from my face.

"Put him down, Lyre. He's mine, I went and got him." The green haired Laguz goes to grab me, but Lyre jumps back.

"No! I'm not going to let you trade a child for gold, Beorc or not! Besides, look at it this way. If we raise him, he won't be a threat to us. He could go get gold and teach us how to use Beorc weapons. We could become so powerful form this small child!" She insists.

"You heard the damn kid; he can't even pick up a sword! What does he have to teach us?" The green haired one demands.

"Well then he won't teach us his Beorc ways. We will raise him as a Laguz. We will teach him to hunt and fight as our brother. He will resent the Beorc as much as we do." I look up at her as she speaks.

She doesn't wait for his reply. Lyre turns and walks away, leaving them behind.

"Just wait until General Skrimir hears about this plan of yours, Lyre!" He calls to her.

She ignores him and looks down at me. She smiles.

"Well aren't you a little cutie." She giggles, softly nuzzling my cheek with her nose.

I whine as I blush. She smiles and keeps carrying me through the woods.

"Why can't I just go home?" I ask, my voice quiet.

"Why can't you just go home? Well I don't know where your home is, and you're going to be my baby now."

"I don't want you to be my mother, I want to go back! They killed my father, and I want to go back!" I try to get out of her arms, but she holds tighter.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I'm taking you back to my home." We pass through a large bramble thicket, which doesn't seem to bother her.

I look over. I see what look like our tents, but made of pants and the brambles. Some of the Laguz are still lying outside in the grass around a small fire. They look over. A very large Laguz with pale blue hair and darker blue tail and ears stands up and comes over to us.

"Lyre, why do you have a Beorc child?" He asks, but he sounds gentle and kind.

"The others wanted to sell him for gold! Can you believe that?! They went and raided Greil's camp and kidnapped his son to sell him for gold!" Lyre hisses.

I lower my head a little bit.

"This is Greil's son?" He looks down at me confusedly.

"Yeah, apparently." She shrugs.

"How is he? Please tell me Greil is fine." The large Laguz asks me.

"H-he's…" The memories come flooding back, seeing him get struck down but the Black Knight's blade. "He's dead," I finish.

The Laguz doesn't say anything; he just stares down at me blankly. He turns away, clenching a fist in anger. I look up at Lyre.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. He and your father were good friends." She takes me over near the fire.

"So what will become of the Beorc child?" Another one of the Laguz asks.

"For now, he's staying here with us. I'm going to raise him as my own." Lyre sits down and moves me so I'm sitting in her lap.

I turn so I'm facing everyone. Some are glaring, while others are just watching in curiosity. I feel the Laguz holding me wrap her arms around my stomach.

"Look at how cute he is. I'm gonna name him…" I look up at her in confusion.

"Ike." I say.

"You want me to call you Ike? I was going to call you Lucius," She says.

"No, my name is Ike. Don't call me Lucius. If I was going to be called Lucius, that's what my father would have called me, not Ike. But he called me Ike, and you can't change that." I tell her angrily.

"Okay, that was my second choice anyways." She looks away.

"Please take me home." I ask as I lean back against her, showing that I'm not scared of her anymore.

"Sorry Hun. I don't know where you live, and even if I did, they shouldn't have let you get kidnapped. You're mine now." Lyre smiles at me.

"I guess I have no reason to go back anyway," I sigh, knowing that I'd be useless without my father guiding me.

"Don't worry, we're gonna take great care of you." She hugs me tightly as she speaks.

**I have no idea where this came from. Just a random idea I got while I was trying to sleep about a week ago. Please Review!**


	2. Finding A Beorc

**Chapter Two – Finding A Beorc**

**It has been seventeen years since Greil was killed and Ike was taken in by Lyre. Now age twenty two, Ike has completely forgotten about Griel and his mercenaries and believes he is a full blooded Laguz. Just a couple days after Lyre first took in Ike, they brought him to the Dragon Laguz and they used their magic to give him a tail. The Greil Mercenaries, who still haven't given up hope that Ike is alive somewhere, send another search party when Oscar gets knocked off his horse and is found by Ike and Ranulf.**

_**Italics**_** are them speaking Laguz, and normal is Beorc. Unless it's just one word in the sentence, then it's not Laguz, just emphasis. **

**-Ike-**

"_Ike! Hey, Ike! Come on, we're gonna be late!_" I lift my head sleepily as I hear Ranulf's voice.

I groan and pull myself out from underneath the large Laguz on top of me. I look behind me. Mordecai rolls over and curls up again. I turn and push a fern from my face as I sleepily walk out of the den, only wearing the baggy pants I had on before. I look over, but I don't see him anywhere.

I huff as I'm nocked to the ground. I look up and see Ranulf staring down at me.

"_There you are you lazy cat. Get up, we've gotta go!"_ he jumps off my back and runs over to the hidden entrance.

I stand up and shake off the dirt and grass. I chase after him. I catch up to him easily. We come to a stop near a fallen tree.

"_So what are we doing anyway_?" I ask as I yawn.

"_Come on, don't you know what season it is?_" He slams himself into me playfully.

I push him over and we tumble over a couple times, both our tails whipping in play aggression.

"_You woke me up this early to go spy on girls? Come on, Ranulf, you know that's not my thing._" I scoff.

He smacks me in the side of the head and pushes me off him. He jumps on me again as I go to stand up.

"_I swear it won't be like last time._" He grabs my tail and pulls me back.

"_Yeah, last time you got caught._" I laugh as I smack his arm and pull my tail away from him.

"_Yeah, that sucked._" He shakes his head. "_But anyway Ike. Just come with me. I promise we're not going to spy on girls._"

"_Alright, but if there is anything involving spying on girls, I get to throw you in the river._" I sigh as I give in.

"_There is no way I'm agreeing to that_." Ranulf turns and dashes away.

I chase after the blue haired cat. After some time of dodging trees and weaving through bushes, we come to a stop near a large waterfall. Ranulf turns to me. He looks nervous. He climbs up onto a rock. I climb up after him.

He's sitting on the edge, his tail wrapped around his legs. I go and lie down beside him. I lay my head down on my hands. I don't notice Ranulf move beside me until I see his gloved hands on the rock beside my head.

I look up quickly. He's standing over me, staring down at me and blushing. I blush as I realize how he's sitting over me.

"_Ranulf, what are you doing?!_" I ask as I try to sit up but he pushes me back down.

"_Stay there, Ike._" He pushes me onto my stomach, pushing me up so my ass is against his crotch.

I blush as I feel him lower himself so he's on top of me. He lets out a deep, long groan. I feel his hard on press to my ass. I blush harder as I realize why he took me out here. He doesn't want to go spy on girls; he wants to mate with me!

I cry out as he forcefully starts humping me. My tail whipping back and forth, I feel Ranulf start pushing my pants off.

"_Ranulf_!" I cry out, then pull myself out from underneath him. "_What the heck?! You brought me out here to mate with me? There are so many girls I see you trying to mate with all the time, why are you doing this to me?" _

"_Because, Ike, none of them are like you. That's why I was trying to get with them, because I was embarrassed about the fact that I want you. I thought that if I could find a girl, then I wouldn't want you anymore, but it never worked. If anything, it made me want you more._" He takes a couple steps forward and puts his hand on my chest.

"_You can hunt, and you're strong, you've got everything they don't, including a very impressive body." _He hooks one finger in the waistband of my pants and slowly pulls them down.

I watch him pull the left side down, revealing a very small part of my muscled thigh. I watch as he leans down softly licks the now exposed part of my thigh. Blushing harder, I gasp and look up as I see something fall into the waterfall, then get flung off.

Ranulf stands up quickly and goes around me to look down.

"_What was that_?" He asks in confusion.

"_I don't know_." I see what ever fell in resurface near the shore. "_Look_!" I point to the one who fell in.

Whatever fell is wearing green armor and slowly swims to the shore. It pulls itself onto the rock bed. Ranulf and I look at each other, then start slowly down, making sure it doesn't see us. We hide in the trees and stay out of sight.

I stare, curious about what ever washed up in the river. We get down to the river bed. I crouch down and silently slip through the bushes. I go to the edges of them and look out. Ranulf comes up beside me.

"_Ike, it's a Beorc, let's just leave him here to die_." He goes to leave, but sees me staring at him intently. "_Come on, Ike. He's just a Beorc. Let's get back. We were busy_."

"_No, I want to stay. He can't be that bad, can he?_" I look back at Ranulf, then back to the Beorc.

"_Ugh… Ike, I'm not getting caught up in this. I'm going back to camp. Don't get hurt, or I'll beat you. Just be back soon, I still want you._" I watch as he turns and slips back out of the bushes, disappearing in the trees quickly.

I turn back to the Beorc. I slip out from underneath the bush and stalk up to him, keeping low to the ground even though I'm in plain sight. I get right up to the Beorc. I watch as he moves his arm, putting his hand on the top of his head.

I arch my back, tensing all my muscles. I glare at the Beorc, though his face is still down in the rock bed. I lean forward and sniff the top of his head. He lifts his head, and I jump back in shock. I hiss loudly. The Beorc gasps once he sees me and backs up, falling back into the river.

I run up to the edge of the river. The Beorc resurfaces again. I lean down and pull him out of the river.

"G-get away from me!" The Beorc swings forward and smacks me in the head, water dripping from his hair.

I groan and hold the side of my head, wiping the water off as I do. I glare at him.

"What the hell?" I ask in anger as I back away a little.

"Y-you speak Beorc?" He asks in shock.

"A little." I shrug.

"Where am I? What's your name?" The Beorc asks slowly as he stands up.

I also stand up. I take a couple steps back once I see that his lance washed up on shore with him.

"Ike. You are in Gallia, Ike's home." I tell him.

The Beorc stands still for a second, staring at the ground. He looks up at me slowly.

"Ike? You- Your name is Ike?" He takes a couple steps forward.

"Yeah, what does it matter to Beorc?" I hiss at him.

"Ike!" He runs forward and wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Ike, I've found you! You're alive! We _knew_ you were still alive! Oh, I knew I wouldn't let your father down! I'm so happy I found you! Everyone will be so happy!"

"L-let Ike go, Beorc!" I demand as I shove him off me.

He backs up a little, looking at me confusedly. I hiss at him, my tail whipping in anger.

"Wh-what? I-Ike, don't you remember me? I know we were really young, but you do know me. I promised your father before he was killed that I would always protect you, but you were taken by that Laguz that night, we all haven't stopped looking for you since then! I'm so happy you're alive! You look like you're really healthy, too. At least you've been okay! How old are you now? You must be at least twenty now, right?" He still looks ecstatic.

"What are you talking about? Ike has always been here! Ike's father is not dead; he is at camp right now. Ike does not know you, Beorc." I back away more, confused with what he is saying.

"Yes you do know me. It's me, Oscar. Ike, come on, we used to play together when you weren't with your father. Remember your father, Greil? Don't tell me you've forgotten your own father!" Every step I back away he gets closer.

"No! Ike doesn't know who you are, get out of here! Beorcs do not belong here!" I swing out at him, but miss as he jumps back.

"Exactly, Ike! Come back with me, everyone will be thrilled to see you! You're a Beorc, just like me! Come on, let's go home!" He holds his arms out to me, still trying to get me to go with him.

"No! Ike is no human! Ike is a Laguz, and this is my home!" I snarl, clawing out at him again.

"Ike, stop this nonsense! You aren't a Laguz! Come to your senses, Ike!" Oscar demands.

"You come to your senses, human." I reach forward and grab him by the collar of his armor. "Ike is not a Beorc. Ike is a Laguz. Now leave." I let him go, shoving him back toward the river.

"_Ike_!" I hear behind me.

I turn around. I see Ranulf, Mordecai, and Lyre come up out of the trees. They come up to me.

"_Who is this Beorc, and why are you with him?_" Lyre asks.

She leans against me, wrapping her tail around me. She looks at Oscar, her eyes getting wide.

"Oscar, what are you doing here!?" She asks in shock.

"I was looking for Ike, and I fell in the river. I got swept down here, and he saved me from drowning. Lyre, why didn't you tell us the truth when we asked if you knew where Ike was?" He asks, hurt obvious in his voice.

"Because he's mine. I raised him, he is my child." She stands in front of me defensively.

"No he's not! You stole him from our camp! We all have been worried sick about him! Most everyone thinks he's dead! He's been missing for seventeen years!" Oscar sounds angry now.

"I did not steal him!" She hisses.

"You might not have, but he is not yours! Give him back to us; he belongs with us in Crimea!" I watch in confusion.

Is what Oscar saying true? Was I really stolen from them as a child and raised here? No, that's not possible! I have a tail, just like my brothers and sisters! No, I can't transform, and I don't have any markings or ears like they do, but my mother says that every once in a while a Laguz is born like that. I am no different than they are!

"No! He is mine!" I feel someone on each side of me.

I look to each side. Mordecai is leaning against me, and so is Ranulf. Oscar looks at Mordecai.

"Mordecai, how can you go along with this? You _promised_ me you would tell me if you saw him. You _live_ with him! How could you lie to me!? How could you lie to everyone?!" Oscar demands.

"Mordecai is sorry." He looks down as he apologizes quietly.

"Please, Lyre, let me take him home." Oscar begs desperately.

"Look, Oscar, he doesn't even want to go with you." Lyre turns around to me and grabs my arm. "Come on Ikey baby, let's go home."

I turn and follow them, but I look over my shoulder at Oscar. He's watching in confusion. We walk away back home.

"_I can't believe him!"_ Lyre hisses angrily. "_What was he thinking, saying things like that?!"_

"_Mother, why was he saying that? Is that true? Did you take me from the Beorcs? Am I not really your child?"_ I ask quietly.

"_Don't believe him, Ike. He's just a lousy human. He doesn't know what he's saying. You're my baby, you always have been and you always will be._" She reassures me.

"_Okay_." I look down.

We walk into camp, pushing aside the plants that cover the entrance way. Everyone is out and talking and eating together, like always. Mordecai and Lyre leave to go talk with Muarim and Lethe, but I go straight to our den.

I push aside the ferns and lie down heavily in my spot. Only a couple other Laguz are still here sleeping. I curl up, covering my head with my arms. Why was he saying that? Surely he's wrong; surely he just got me mistaken with a different Ike.

"_Hey Ike, stop thinking about earlier. He's wrong._" Ranulf lies down beside me, one of his arms draped over me.

"_I can't, Ranulf. What if what he said was the truth?_" I uncover my head and look at him in confusion.

"_It wasn't. He just got you mistaken with a different Ike_." The blue cat shrugs.

"_But how do you know that? There can't be that many other Ikes that just so happen to look like me_." I point out.

"_Who knows, apparently there is at least one._" I sigh as Ranulf leans down and softly licks my cheek a couple times like he always does.

I roll over and curl up, still befuddled over earlier. Ranulf keeps licking me, but he's sitting up now, kneading my back.

"_Oh, and sorry about earlier_." I look over at him.

He blushes, but smiles. "_It's fine. It was really sudden anyway. Maybe later, when you feel better about all this._"

"_And in case you couldn't tell, you're mine now._" I smirk as I close my eyes.

"_For_ _now_." He purrs, lying down on my back and licking my shoulder with long, slow strokes.

I fall asleep quickly as always, but I still can't get the thought of the green haired Beorc out of my mind.

-Midnight-

I open my eyes slightly. It's dark, but I can see just fine. Everyone is in the den now, asleep. I lift my head and look around. Mordecai is in his usual spot, same with Lethe and Lyre. Ranulf is lying on top of me.

I carefully slip him off me, laying him in my spot. He purrs in his sleep and curls up more. I carefully pick my way through every one, watching out so I don't step on anyone's tail. I slip out of the den. Stopping, I stretch my legs and arms, my tail curling over my back as I do.

I sit down and look up at the starry sky. I wonder where Oscar is. I look around. I really want to ask him about earlier, but I'm afraid he might convince me something that's wrong. It won't hurt just to ask, right?

I stand up and make my way back to the waterfall. I get to it soon. I look down, but I don't see him. I climb down and go over to where he washed ashore. I look around, smelling the air. I sit down and look around, wrapping my tail around my legs.

I hear a twig crack and I jump up. I look over quickly. Oscar is standing beside a tree. I sit back down as he comes out of the forest.

"What are you still doing here, Beorc?" I ask.

"Why did you come back?" Oscar sits beside me.

"Ike wanted to ask you about earlier. Is what you told Ike true? Is Lyre not Ike's real mother?" I look down at him.

He stares at me for a second, but soon answers. "No, Ike. She's not. You are a Beorc. I don't know how you got a tail, but you are full Beorc. You were taken in the middle of the night, seventeen years ago. We were on our way back home from war; we both were only age five. We didn't fight of course, but you went because your father was facing off against the Black Knight."

"The Black Knight? Did he win?" I question.

"No. He was killed. You were devastated. A couple days before, after you had fallen asleep, I spoke with your father. We were really good friends. He asked me to take care of you if he didn't make it. I felt so responsible for you getting kidnapped; I didn't know what to do. I've been looking for you ever since. Most have given up hope in finding you; we've been looking for you for so long." Oscar sighs as he looks at me.

"Why did mother kidnap Ike from the Beorcs? Why didn't anyone stop her?" I turn to him.

"Everyone tried, but no one could get the one who took you. It was as if he disappeared in the forest. It wasn't Lyre who kidnapped you. We don't know how she got you."

"Everyone has been looking for Ike?" My head tips to the side curiously.

"Yes, no one has been the same since you were taken. I'm so happy I found you alive and not dead somewhere. I'm so happy I not only found you alive, but alive and thriving. You seem so happy here." I stand up and start into the forest.

Oscar follows me quickly. I walk through the trees perfectly silently. I stop once the trees start thinning out. Just beyond the trees, there's a large wall with a gate on it. It's the border between Gallia and Crimea.

"What does Crimea look like? Does it have many forests, like Gallia?" I ask as I look over at him.

"Do you want to see?" He asks quietly.

"…Ike does. A lot." I agree.

"Then why don't you come back with me?" Oscar offers.

"Because this is Ike's home. Not Crimea. Even if Ike is really a Beorc, if Ike is really from Crimea, Ike is a Laguz now; Gallia is Ike's home now." I keep staring out at the large border. "Ike doesn't want to leave mother and Ike's mate."

"Your mate?" Oscar looks at me questioningly.

"Yes. Ike loves his mate, Ike will not leave him." I watch the Beorcs who are standing on top of the wall walk across it, stopping and talking to one another every once in a while.

"Who is your mate?" He inquires.

"Ranulf." I reply.

"What if I promised you'd be home before daylight? Would you go then?" I feel a hand on my arm, so I look over.

Oscar is looking at me expectantly.

"How can you even see? How do you even know what Crimea looks like? How do you know this Ike is the right Ike?" I ask.

"I'm asked that a lot." He looks back toward the wall. "Do you want to go or not?"

I look out to the border. I want to, I _really_ want to, but what if someone finds out? I wasn't ever told not to leave, so I won't be breaking any rules or hurting anyone.

"Yes, Ike wants to go." I nod my head yes as I speak.

"Alright, come on." He grabs my arm and leads me out of the forest.

I lower my head and lean down as we walk, feeling extremely exposed now that I'm out of the trees. It takes no time at all to get to the gate. They must recognize Oscar, because they let us through with no problem.

The Beorcs on top of the gate glare at me, but I just ignore them and look around. It doesn't look any different than the other side of the gate but without the forests. We climb to the top of a hill, where he stands beside me and looks over the land.

I stare in awe at the wide open land. I've never seen such open, grassy land before. The starry sky just makes the land look even more beautiful than before. The river that cuts through the land leads straight into Gallia, where I had found Oscar below the waterfall.

In the distance, I can see a small fort, and I see a couple people outside. I look over at Oscar. He's staring off in the same direction.

"What is that?" I ask.

"That is my home. The same place that used to be your home, before you were taken. We can go there if you want. It would be daylight by the time you got back here though." Oscar looks up at me.

"Ike used to live there? Ike wants to go there, but Ike can't. Oscar, meet Ike at the border early tomorrow night, I want to see Ike's old home." I demand.

"Really?" He looks at me in shock. "Okay, I'll be there, I promise. You should get home before someone realizes you're gone."

"If you aren't there, Ike will find you and hurt you." I warn him.

"Okay, I promise you I'll be there." He chuckles.

I turn and start back home, my mind foggy from everything. How can this be where I'm from? Was I really lied to my whole life? If I am a Beorc, why do I have a tail? The Beorcs let me through the border gate without saying anything.

I turn around and see Oscar still standing on the hill, watching me. I blush and turn around, running into the forest. Tomorrow will be the scariest, yet best day in my life. I don't know if I should ask Lyre about everything, or just pretend I don't believe him.

It's not that I do believe him, but I don't know if I _don't_ believe him either. Getting to camp is no problem. I slip back inside and curl up against Ranulf as if I hadn't ever left.

-About Noon The Next Day-

"_Ike, come on, we've let you sleep almost all day. It's time to get up_." I hear Mordecai's voice.

I lift my head, my eyes half open. He's half way inside the den, staring down at me. I get up and stretch, then follow him out into camp. I see Lyre, Lethe, and Ranulf sitting together near the hidden entrance. Mordecai leads me over to them.

"_Ike, we need to talk to you_." Lethe stands up and comes over to me.

I look at her in confusion. My heart speeds up a little, worried about what she might say.

"_Come with us_," She brushes her cheek against mine, then stands up and leads me out into the forest.

Her sister, Ranulf and Mordecai come as well. We get to a small clearing where sun is shining down through the trees. We go and sit down on the soft mosses and grass. Mordecai lies down beside me, while Ranulf lies against me.

My mother sits down in front of me, her sister right beside her. She reaches forward, softly stroking my cheek, her face twisted in sorrow.

"_Ike, it's time we told you the truth. I knew someday this would happen, but I hoped it wouldn't._" She sighs and looks away.

"_The truth about what_?" I ask slowly.

"_About you, Ike. You see… Ike, you are not my real son."_ Her voice is quiet and it sounds pained. "_Oscar was telling the truth. You are a Beorc, and you were taken from them seventeen years ago. I wasn't the one who took you, but I had taken you from the one who took you and raised you as my own. I should have told you before, but I just couldn't." _

"_So my real father is dead? If I'm a Beorc, why do I have a tail? Why was I even taken?_" I ask, tears threatening to come to my eyes.

"_I don't know why you were taken. All I know is that the one who I took you from wanted to hold you for ransom; he only wanted gold out of it. I took you because I wanted to raise you, to teach you to be like us. You turned out just fine, no matter what I was told when you were still a child. You are the best child anyone could ask for, but if you hate me for lying to you all these years, I don't blame you._" Lyre looks up at me.

"_I don't hate you. I couldn't ever hate you._" I lean forward and softly rub my cheek against hers comfortingly. _"Yes I'm confused, and hurt, but I'm happy as well. Happy that I know the truth now, even though you waited so long to tell me._"

"_Ike, please don't take it to hard. I know that you have so many questions to ask me, but save them. I want you to find out for yourself, so I'm letting you go. Go to Crimea with Oscar and meet everyone you used to know as a child. If you don't like it, come back, but if you want to stay, you always can. We will all miss you, though. No matter what you decide._" My mother leans forward and licks my cheek.

I move closer and press my forehead to her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me tightly. We pull away.

"_I'll miss you, mother._" I tell her honestly.

"_I'll miss you too,_" She wraps her arms around me again, pulling me down and squeezing me. "_I'll miss you so much my Ikey baby."_

I blush, but let her hold me. After a minute, I pull away. Mordecai softly rubs his cheek against me, and I lean against him as well. I say good bye to everyone and follow them into camp. Everyone gathers around me, saying their good byes and licking my cheek.

Once everyone has said good bye, they all stand back and look at me. I feel sadness chocking me from the inside. I've been here my whole life, and now that I know the truth, I'm just leaving them.

"_I promise I'll come back._" I tell Lyre as she stands beside her sister and Mordecai.

"_Just stay safe, don't get hurt_." She whimpers.

"_I'll be fine, don't worry._" I reassure her as I stand and turn to the entrance.

I stand still for a second. Am I really going to do this? Will I really leave behind everything I've ever known for something I just found out about? I'm not leaving them; I'm just leaving for a little while. I will come back, I know I will.

I slip out of the bushes and start out into the trees. Just as I'm about to get to the waterfall, I hear something behind me. I stop and turn around. I see Ranulf leaning against a tree, watching me with tears in his eyes.

"_Ranulf_?" I call out quietly as I go back towards him.

"_So, this is it? You're just going to leave me behind_?" He whispers, obviously hurt.

"_No, I'm not leaving you, I… I really want to know, Ranulf. You understand, don't you_?" I ask as I softly put my hands on his shoulders.

"_No, I don't understand. You're one of us, you don't need to know. Everything you need is here, with me and your family._" He moves closer to me, pressing against my chest.

"_Yes, everything I need is here, and I don't want to leave, but if I don't I'll never know about who I really am_." I wrap my arms around him, rubbing my face against the top of his head.

"_You don't need to know! You are perfect the way you are now, as one of us. I don't want you to leave, no one does._" He holds me tighter, burying his face into my bare chest.

"_I'm sorry Ranulf, but I do need to know. Good bye." _I pull away slowly.

He looks up at me in pain. I lean down and reassuringly lick his cheek. He whimpers as I pull away and back up.

"_I'm not leaving you, Ranulf. I promise I'll be back for you. I don't know when, but I will be back._" I turn and go to the waterfall.

I hear him turn and run away, probably back to camp. I sigh as I climb down the waterfall and start towards the border to Crimea. Will he even be there? It's not night, so he won't be at the gate. I get up to it.

The guards are watching me. I look up at them. Will they let me go through without Oscar?

"Are you looking to get through sub-human?" One of the knights on top of the gate calls down to me.

I nod my head yes. He turns to one of the others and nods his head. He lowers the gate and lets me through. I run over to the hill that I stood on with Oscar last night. I can see the fort more clearly now. More people are outside then before.

I see two Beorcs, one tall and the other a little bit shorter, standing on an outpost at the fort. I start on my way toward the fort, hoping Oscar will be there. It takes longer than I had thought it would to get there, but it doesn't' take to long.

It's quiet. My ears twitching for any sign that someone knows I'm here, I hear nothing. Just as I'm about to go up to the small draw bridge, I hear hushed voices. I step back and look up. I don't see anyone.

"There's a Laguz outside!" Someone whispers.

They sounded frightened. I back up a little more, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"You've got to learn to deal with this yourself. Aim, and shoot." I hear another, deeper voice.

"But what if he's not a threat?" The younger asks.

"Fine, I'll do it." I hear shuffling, then silence.

I look around, my heart pounding in fear. Are they going to shoot me? Just after, I hear an arrow whir through the air. I yelp loudly as a long arrow pierces my chest. I back up, to confused and in shock to feel the pain.

I reach a shaky hand up, gripping the arrow tightly. Just as I'm about to pull it out, another arrow pierces my left shoulder. I fall back, blood dripping down my chest and my arm. I let out a pained cry as I tear one of the arrows out, then grab and pull out the other.

Are these people really supposed to be my family? Do they not remember me? I know I don't remember him, but Oscar said everyone had been looking for me, so they should know what I look like. I hear the draw bridge start dropping.

I jump up and, holding my chest, turn and run back toward the border. Whimpering with my tail between my legs, I run and jump up into a large oak tree. I climb up it easily and hide in the top most branches.

I look down, my tail twice it's normal size and my eyes wide in fear. Two people come up, both of them holding bows. One has light green hair and the other has long red hair that's tied up.

"Is he okay?" The green haired one asks worriedly.

"Who cares? Alright, there he is." I watch as he raises his bow and points it at me again. "Good night, pussycat."

Just as he's about to let the arrow go, I hear a familiar voice.

"Shinon! No!" Oscar's voice rings out across the plains.

The archer stands up straight, lowering his bow.

"What?" He demands angrily.

Oscar comes up and looks up at me.

"Ike, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me at the border tonight?" The Beorc asks.

"Mother told me the truth. Ike came because Ike wanted to meet his old family. Ike wants to know everything Ike forgot." I tell him slowly, the pain in my chest making it hard to speak.

"There's no way that is Ike. Greil's son? Not him." Shinon shakes his head no as he speaks.

"It is, I know it is. Lyre has been taking care of him. He doesn't remember anything about when he was younger, and they had the dragon Laguz use their magic to give him a tail. He's not a real Laguz." Oscar explains.

"That's a load of crap." The red head scoffs. "But I won't shoot him anymore. Just in case it is him." He turns and leaves silently.

"Ike, come on, get down from there. He hasn't gotten you, has he?" I carefully slip off the branch and slowly climb down from the tree, dropping heavily to the ground.

He kneels down in front of me and sees the blood dripping down my arm and the arrows. He gasps and lifts me up. I cringe in pain as he grips the arrow in my chest and pulls it out. Whimpering loudly, he grabs the other and does the same.

"I can't believe he shot you!" He carefully helps me stand, then pulls me up against his side.

"I'm sorry Ike, that he was trying to get me to shoot you." The short green haired boy says quietly.

"Ike is very happy you didn't." I mumble as I keep covering the wound.

They both help me back to their fort. I look around uneasily, scared that some of the others might want to shoot me as well. I lower my head as others look over at me in confusion. Oscar leads me inside and into a room.

The room is empty and smells dusty. The small green haired boy goes over to the empty bed and moves the blankets, laying down an old towel. Oscar carefully sits me down on the bed. He looks at me sadly, then leaves the room.

I stare at the door until he comes back. He has a tall, orange haired man with him. He's holding a staff. The new man comes up and kneels in front of me.

"Oh, Ike, I can't believe you're alive." He keeps his head down, as if he was praying. "Thank the goddess you are still alive."

"Rhys, please, he needs to be healed." Oscar reminds him.

"Sorry." He sits up again, holding his staff out.

I lean forward, pushing his staff down, and move a little closer. I slowly smell his shoulder, then move closer to his neck. I pull back and look down at him curiously.

"You smell good, Beorc." I admit quietly.

He blushes, chuckling quietly, as he sits up and moves his staff closer to me again. I lean back slightly as the orb glows, and the wounds on my chest and shoulder close and heal. I look down in curiosity.

"There, you're not completely healed, but you're better. Don't take it to hard." He stands up and looks down at me.

Tipping my head to the side, I look up at him. I slowly stand up and move closer to him. I lean forward and smell him again. He blushes more as I move closer, putting my hand on his shoulder and smelling him. I walk around behind him, sniffing the back of his neck.

"Ike, what are you doing?" Rhys asks in confusion.

"He was raised by Laguz, Rhys. It's their way of getting to know each other." The green haired cavalier shrugs.

"It's still weird." He turns his head and looks at me.

I stand up all the way and lean against him, putting my hands on his shoulders. I softly lick his cheek. He gasps, his face completely red. I smile, my tail curled over my back.

"Ike used to know you?" I ask.

"Umm, sort of, yes. We only knew each other for a little while before you were taken. I'm very happy you're okay." The healer smiles back.

"Ike doesn't remember any of you, but it makes Ike happy to know you all missed Ike." I nod my head yes as I speak.

"Oscar, I'm going to go get Mist." Rhys turns and rushes out of the room.

Oscar looks back to me.

"Well, Ike, this used to be your room when you were little. You weren't in here often though." He chuckles as he softly fluffs the pillows, putting them back once he's done.

"Ike's room?" I walk around, sniffing the air and inspecting the large amount of dust on the desk and windowsill.

"Everyone kept out of your room. It…" He looks down. "It was to painful, it reminded us all of you to much. We all felt so bad that we couldn't get you back."

"But Ike was just fine." I turn around to him.

"We didn't know that though. We all thought you were killed or got lost somewhere and died."

I shudder at the thought of the Laguz, who I call my family, killing me or abandoning me somewhere to die.

"Laguz family would never do that to Ike." I point out. "Ike's family loves Ike to much, and Ike loves them too."

"I know, but we didn't know that they were raising you as one of their own. We just thought that they took you and killed you or sold you. You know, something terrible." I turn and watch as the light green haired boy turns and leaves the room.

"Who was the small Beorc?" I ask.

"That's Rolf. He's my youngest brother. He wasn't alive when you were taken, which is why he's not really as happy as we are. Of course he's happy you're back, but he doesn't know you like we all do." Oscar sits down on the edge of the bed.

I climb up onto it, kneading the soft sheets beneath me. Is this really where I used to sleep? This was all mine? I reach my arms out, leaning down and stretching. I put my head back as I do. I lay down on the white sheets, looking around the room quietly.

I stand up on my hands and knees and move over to Oscar. I sit down like a cat beside him.

"So… What happens now?" I ask as I stare at the floor.

"What do you mean?" The green haired Beorc looks over at me.

"What is Ike supposed to do now? Ike has met the Beorcs he used to know, and Ike has seen Ike's old home, so what is there left for Ike to do? Can Ike go home to mate now?" I turn my head toward him.

"You want to leave now? I thought you liked it here?"

"Ike does, a little. Ike doesn't like that Beorc shot me, but everyone else is nice. Ike just doesn't want mate to think that Ike won't come back. Ike promised Ike would go back for him." I sigh and lay down carefully.

"Well don't worry about Ranulf. I'm sure he's just fine." His voice is quieter than before and he's looking away.

"Ike thinks Ranulf is fine too, but Ike misses him. Oscar, Ike is hungry." I look at him expectantly.

"You're hungry? Well aright, come on." I watch as he stands up and leaves the room.

I jump off the bed and follow him quickly, staying right behind him. I see other Beorcs in their rooms, looking at me as I pass by. One of them gets up and comes out of his room, following us as I follow Oscar. I look over my shoulder at him, but turn back around as I see him looking at me.

I feel my tail between my legs as catch up to Oscar. I grab one of his arms and pull him against me. Blushing, the green haired Beorc looks at me.

"Ike, what are you doing?" He asks in confusion.

I keep staring intently at the one behind me. I growl menacingly, lowering my head and glaring straight at him. He backs up, his crimson eyes wide in confusion.

"Ike, stop it. You were friends with him when you were younger." Oscar pulls his arm out of my grip and turns around to the black haired boy.

"Ike was friends with that _untouchable_?!" I hiss angrily at him.

"Ike!" Oscar yells at me.

The black haired boy is just staring at me as if he'll cry. Oscar steps forward and softly puts his hand on the Branded's shoulder.

"It's okay Soren, he just doesn't remember you." The green haired Beorc tries to soothe him.

"So he's always thought of me like that? Like I'm just some monster? I can't believe you, Ike. We were such good friends before." He backs away, turning and walking away with his head down.

I watch, my head tipping to the side. Where is he going? Was I really friends with him? If I had no problem with him before, why do I have a problem with him now? I don't have a problem with him, I'm just being like my brothers, as far as I know, I don't know him and I never have.

"What was his name?" I ask Oscar.

"His name is Soren." Oscar turns back to me.

I take a couple steps forward, then run down the hall back to Soren's room. His door is closed. I try to push it open, but it doesn't open. I push on it with my head, whining as I can't get the door open.

"Soren, open the door." I whimper as I press against the door and claw at it.

"No! Go away Ike!" Soren sobs, his voice muffled.

"Please, let Ike in. Ike is sorry." I lean against his door more, my tail between my legs.

"Ike, he won't let you in." Oscar says quietly as he comes back up to me.

"Why not? Why does unt- Soren not want Ike to say sorry?" I look over at the Beorc.

"He never lets anyone in his room. He's so secluded from everyone; he won't even eat with us. He'll take his food before anyone else comes down and takes it back to his room." He turns to the door. "It's amazing he came out of his room to see you."

"Ike feels really bad now." I press against the door more. "Sssssooorrreeennnnnn! Please, let Ike innnnnnnnn."

There's only silence for at least a minute. The door opens and I almost fall over. I stand up straight again. Soren is standing there holding the door, softly drying his tears.

"That… That was really cute," He blushes.

I tip my head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"Cute?" I question.

"Yeah, what you just did, when you called my name, that was cute." He looks at me, his eyes still a little wet from the tears.

"What is cute? And why do you think Ike is cute?" I ask as I follow him into the room.

I look back as I hear the door close. I turn around and look around at the sage's room. The curtains are drawn and it's rather dark. There are a couple candles lit on a desk that has papers on it and a small vial of ink.

I go over to his bed, leaning down and smelling his pillow a little. He's standing beside his bed watching me, blushing. I sit up again.

"Can Ike get on your bed?" I look at him expectantly for an answer.

"Uh, y-yeah," Soren nods his head yes as he speaks.

I climb up onto his bed, carefully laying down curled up and resting my head on his pillow. I look at him.

"You wouldn't mind if I sat with you, would you?" The red eyed sage looks at the ground.

"No, Ike loves sitting with others." I nod my head yes excitedly.

I watch as he sits down in front of me, looking at me. I sit up and move closer to him, putting my hands up on his shoulders, my ass sticking out and my tail curled over my back. I push him over onto his back. He's staring up at me, blushing heavily.

"Why is Soren so embarrassed?" I question, my head tipped to the side.

"Ike, who else do you do this to?" Soren softly pulls some of my hair.

"Well no one here, but Ike does this to all of Ike's Laguz family. They do it to Ike, too." I lay down on him, my hands still on his shoulders.

I lay my head down on his chest, breathing in his strange scent. He doesn't smell bad, but it's not like anything I've ever smelt before. I look up at him without moving my head.

"Soren?"

"Um, yes, Ike?" He looks back to me.

"Is Soren uncomfortable like this?"

"No, not really. You are really heavy though."

I slip off him. He watches me sadly. I lie back down and cuddle up to his side, pressing my face into his neck.

"Ike is sorry about earlier. Ike didn't realize that you were Ike's friend."

"So… Is that still how you think of me? And you're just not doing it because I was once your friend?" Soren reaches up and pushes a little bit of my hair from my face. "Ike, you need a bath,"

He chuckles as he licks his thumb and rubs it against my forehead. I pull my head back as he does, closing my eyes tightly.

"Ike was going to, but Mordecai woke Ike up really late so Ike didn't get to bathe." I admit, my face red.

"Well come on, let's go take a bath." Soren sits up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

I get up off his bed and go up to the door. Soren opens it. I rush out, running down the hall to where the freshest air is coming from. I get to the door, whining as I can't open it. Soren comes up to me.

"Ike, where are you going?" He asks in confusion.

"Ike is going to go bathe," I turn back around to him. "Remember?"

"Uh, yes, but why are you going outside?" He opens the door anyway.

"Because Ike is taking a bath." I run outside and in the direction I hear the river.

Soren follows me anyways. I climb down to the beach and go up to the river. Immediately, I strip my clothes. I turn around and see Soren staring at me, blushing. My head tipping to the side, I walk back up to him, completely naked.

"Soren? Is Soren going to bathe with Ike?" I ask, reaching up and slipping one finger into the collar of his long, black robes.

"H-how are you so comfortable naked around other people?" He forces out, looking away from me.

"Uh… Ike doesn't know… Ike bathed with the rest of his Laguz family, so seeing each other naked isn't really that embarrassing. We slept naked a lot, too." I explain thoughtfully.

"Oh… Well we don't do that," Soren clears his throat, his face still red.

"Really? Well then no wonder Soren is so embarrassed. It's not really that embarrassing if Soren just does it. Like Ike does. Ike doesn't care if people see Ike naked." I turn around, stepping into the slow moving river.

I go out to my waist, then sit down, closing my eyes tightly. I shake my head underwater, standing back up afterwards. I shake my head, spraying water everywhere. I kneel down, keeping my head above the water.

I start cleaning up, when I feel soft hands on my shoulders. I sit up and look behind me. Soren smiles at me. I look over his pale, bare chest. I notice him blushing more than before.

"Soren, Ike thinks that you need to be naked more often. Soren is to pale." I tell him as I stand up and turn to him.

He moves closer, putting his hands on my chest.

"Sorry Ike, only with you." He softly trails his slim fingers down every curve and well defined muscle on my chest and stomach.

I pull away and kneel back down, dunking my head under and rubbing the top of my head, cleaning my hair. I stand back up, taking a deep breath. I go back under and wash my face, then stand back up. I shake off, my hair and the fur on my tail clumping together.

I turn around to Soren. He moves closer to me, leaning against my side.

"That's better, now you're all clean." Soren softly rubs against my side. "Here, you didn't get your back, I'll help you."

He goes around to my back. I look over my shoulder at him. He pulls me down, so I kneel down in front of him. He leans over a little. I feel him rubbing my back with a little pressure, as if he's giving me a massage rather than helping me clean.

I lean back against him, purring in the nice, relaxing feeling. He keeps rubbing my back, smiling at my purring.

-Later, Close To Sunset-

I follow Oscar into a large open room. There is a large table in the room with several chairs. No one else is in the room.

"How come Oscar got Ike but nobody else?" I ask as he pushes a door open and goes into the kitchen.

"Because I wanted to introduce you to everyone again, but I wanted to speak with you first." He stops walking and turns around to me. "Ike, when are you going back to Gallia?"

"Ike doesn't know. Hopefully soon." I answer.

"Do you not like it here?" The Beorc asks as he turns away slightly.

"No, Ike likes it here, but Ike misses Ike's mate and all of Ike's family. Maybe Ike will come back sometime." I shrug.

"Well I hope you do decide to come back." We both look over as the other door opens.

I see a tall, dark green haired Beorc come in the other room, followed by Rolf. I look at Oscar.

"Oscar, who is the other Beorc?" I question.

"That is my other brother, Boyd." He explains. "Everyone will be coming soon, so I'll introduce them later."

"Okay." I nod my head yes as I reply.

I go up to the doorway. The other door is open now; as they had left it open. I watch as they sit down at the table, talking with each other. Shinon comes in with two other Beorcs, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other with long blue hair, who is a girl.

Two more come inside, Rhys, and a tall, red haired woman. One Beorc comes in by herself, her head down. She looks very depressed. Soren is the last one to come inside. He comes over to me. He seems to be the only one who noticed me.

"Hi Ike." He smiles at me.

"Umm…" I look down, then back at him. "Hi. Soren." I reply finally.

"Oh," He giggles. "You're so cute."

"Soren never explained to Ike what cute meant and why you say Ike is cute." I point out.

"I'll tell you later." He moves beside me and grabs one of my arms, wrapping his long, skinny arms around mine.

"Soren is just like Ike's Laguz family. Ike really likes that." I look down at him.

"Well I'm glad you like me." He rests his head on my arm.

"Alright Ike, come sit down beside me, and I will introduce you to everyone." Oscar puts his hand on my shoulder as he speaks.

I look at him, then follow him as he leaves the room we're in with a large pot with a lid on it. Everyone has gone silent, looking at me, some suspiciously and others in shock.

"Oscar, where did that Laguz come from?" One of the Beorcs asks.

The brown haired girl looks up curiously. Her eyes get wide and she slowly stands up from the table. She walks around it slowly, staring at me with tears in her eyes. I watch her in confusion. Just as she gets a couple feet from me, she stops.

"I-Ike? Is-is that you?" She forces out past the shock and confusion chocking her.

"Beorc knows Ike?" I ask, my head tipped to the side.

"Oh, Ike! It is you!" She throws her arms open and jumps on me, hugging me tightly.

I let her hug me, but look at Oscar for help. He smiles.

"She's your sister. She was only a couple months old when you were taken." He explains.

I look down at her. Not only did I have many friends here, I had a sister? Is my mother still alive too? She pulls away and looks up at me, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You are Ike's sister?" I question.

"Yes, Ike, I'm so happy you're okay!" She hugs me again, burying her face into my chest.

"What is your name?" I look down at her.

"Mist." She tells me, but her voice is muffled by my chest.

"Mist? Well Ike is very happy to meet Mist." I admit.

"Oh Ike." She sighs as she stays where she is, just sitting there and crying into my chest.

I softly pat her shoulder, unsure of anything else to do.

"Mist, please," Oscar says quietly. Putting his hand on her other shoulder.

Mist pulls away, drying her tears.

"Sorry, I- I'm just so happy to see you." She goes and sits down, staring at me, smiling.

"Is that really Ike?" The tall red haired woman asks.

"Yes, he has been living in Gallia. Lyre raised him." Oscar sits down at the table.

I walk up behind him.

"Well I can tell she raised you well." She smiles as she looks at me.

"Ike, sit down." The Beorc tells me quietly.

There's an open chair between him and Soren. I slowly move beside him and sit down, finding sitting like the rest of them uncomfortable. As Oscar talks, explaining how I was found and where I've been, I sit awkwardly in my chair, wanting desperately to go outside.

I lean over to Oscar. Everyone is looking at me, except for Shinon, smiling, some even with tears in their eyes.

"Oscar," I whisper.

He looks over at me.

"What is it Ike?" The Beorc asks.

"Ike really needs to go." I tell him, leaning over slightly.

"What? Where?" He sits back a little.

"Outside. Right meow." I sit up out of my chair a little, my tail between my legs.

"Why?" He questions, but stands up anyway.

"Because Ike really really needs to go outside." I stand up quickly after him.

"Uh, excuse us. We'll be back in just a moment." He leaves the room.

I run past him, practically hopping as I stop and turn around to him, staring pleadingly. He walks faster. We get to the front door, which is closed. I whine, knowing I can't open the door myself. Oscar opens it. I run outside as fast as I can.

I run over to the large tree, running behind it and drop my pants. I relieve myself on it, blushing as I hear Oscar come up to the tree. He doesn't come around to where I am.

"Ike, why didn't you just go inside?" He asks.

"What? Inside? Why would Ike go inside?" I question, almost disgusted.

"You know, in the bathroom?"

"Bathroom? Ike doesn't know. Because that is Beorc thing, Ike is Laguz." I fix my pants and go back around to him. "Oh, and this tree is Ike's now, too."

"You can have it." He looks back to the fort.

"Okay. Ike was going to have it no matter what you said anyway." I point out.

"Can we go back inside now?" He asks."

"Yeah." I nod my head yes in agreement.

We go back inside. After dinner, we all go outside to what looks like a large training area. Most of them sit in the grass beneath a large tree, which is the only tree in the back. It's completely fenced in by a very tall fence that looks like it's just a bunch of cut down trees shoved into the ground.

I walk up to the large fence. Soren comes up behind me. I look over at him.

"Hi, Soren." I smile at him.

"Hi Ike." He watches as I lean a little closer and sniff the fence. "How come you're not with everybody else?"

"How come Soren isn't with everybody else?" I turn around to him.

"Ike, everyone is very happy to see you. Why don't you go at least just sit with them? You don't even have to speak with them. It's what I do." He leans against the fence.

"Soren only wants Ike to sit with you, not all the others." I point out.

"Come on Ike, come sit with us." He grabs my hand and pulls me a little.

"Okay, Ike will go with you." I sigh.

I'm not used to such a large group of people just _staring_ at me. I'm used to a huge group, but no one used to sit and stare at me! I get it that they've been looking for me for a long time and they are just happy I'm alive, but they don't have to stare.

I follow Soren back over to everybody. He sits down a little farther away from everybody than I thought he would. I notice Oscar look over at me. He's leaning up against the tree, and Rolf is lying against him.

I go over to him. Most of the others and sitting in front of him, but not against him like his brother is. He looks at me. I sit down right beside him. I watch him carefully as he continues to talk to everyone else. I move a little closer, until I'm right against him.

He looks at me. I ignore his stare, to embarrassed to actually look at him. I lie down in his lap, curling up a little. After a minute of his looking down at me confusedly, he puts his free hand on my side. I notice Mia giggling at me.

I glare at her, then turn my head away. She keeps laughing, despite my obvious irritation over it. I watch everybody talk and laugh, obviously having a good time. I even see Shinon laughing at something Gatrie said.

I lift my head and look up at Oscar. He's talking to his younger brother.

"Oscar?" I call out once they finish talking.

He looks down at me. "Yes Ike?"

"Is everyone here usually this happy?" I ask.

"Sometimes. I'm sure it will be happening more often now though. Usually it was after we won a battle, or it was someone's birthday. Now I'm sure everyone is in a good mood because you're safe." The Beorc explains as he moves his hand form my side.

I sit up beside him. He looks at me confusedly.

"Oscar, why do you talk to Ike differently than you talk to everyone else?" I question.

His face flushes at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk to Ike differently. Just the tone of your voice is different. You also look at Ike differently." I move closer to him, wanting to lay back down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He dismisses the subject.

"Oscar, Ike enjoys your company. You're one of the only ones who doesn't hug Ike to much or cry on me." I lay on his shoulder, burying my nose into his neck.

"Oh, Ike, everyone just missed you." He sighs, softly rubbing the side of my head.

I smell him, sitting back a little. Leaning forward again, I lick his cheek. His face turns dark red.

"Ike, why did you just lick me?" Oscar asks as he rubs the same spot I licked.

Once he moves his hand, I lick him again.

"You have to smell like Ike." I lick him again, licking down his jaw and licking his neck.

"What? Why?" He tries to look at me, but he can't because of my head.

"Because you're Ike's now." I sit up again.

"Why are you claiming me?"

"Ike has claimed Oscar as Ike's future mate." I watch as he chokes on air.

I tip my head to the side as he covers his mouth. He turns to me again.

"You're _what_?" Oscar demands.

"Ike is claiming Oscar as Ike's mate. Ike can have a Laguz and Beorc mate, right?" I question.

"No, Ike, you can't. You already have Ranulf. I will not be your 'mate'." He turns away, his face red.

Soren is watching, looking as if he'll cry. Everyone else is just talking and drinking, like before. I sit up all the way and move in front of Oscar. I sit down like normal.

"Oscar has no choice now. You are Ike's mate." I state.

"No, I'm not. Only Laguz do that, we are Beorcs, Ike." Oscar denies me again.

"Please, Oscar?" I ask plainly.

"No." He looks away.

I get up and move in front of him again. He looks up at me, his face red.

"Aww, come on Oscar, we all know you want to!" I hear Gatrie call from beside Shinon.

So apparently they did hear me. He looks down, obviously way to embarrassed to say anything again.

"Yeah, I can't even count how many times I've heard you talk in your sleep about him. Just admit it." Shinon sets his drink down and turns to us.

I ignore them and keep looking at Oscar.

"At least say something so he knows if you're blowing him off or not!" Mia laughs.

"We all know what kind of blowing she's talking about." Gatrie buts in again.

Oscar stands up, so I stand up quickly after him. He looks up at me. I watch him, now feeling bad for having said something in front of everybody.

"Oscar, I didn-" I'm cut off as he grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me against him.

I blush as he kisses me fiercely. He pulls away just as fast as he pulled me toward him and quickly goes back inside. I stand still, watching the door close behind him, my face red. Everyone behind me is cheering, and I prepare myself for the most teasing insults I've ever heard all at once.

**Ike and Oscar make such a wonderful pairing. Oh, and the rating will be going up. The reason why Oscar won't get with Ike is explained in the next chapter. There is KieranxOscar, but it's mostly one-sided crap and abuse/rape. Please review! Reviews cure my illness. **


	3. I Love You Has Two Meanings

**Chapter Three – I Love You Has Two Meanings**

**Ike is left standing that night, unsure of what Oscar's strange gesture meant. Ike asks around and everyone tells him the same thing, but the way Oscar now acts around him points to the opposite of his feelings. Ike finds the reason Oscar won't be with him the hard way one night when the Crimean Royal Knights are on their way back to the castle and stay at their fort for the night.**

**-Oscar-**

I hear whining, and what sounds like clawing. I sit up, my blanket falling off my waist. I slip out of bed and make my way over to my door clumsily. I open the door, even though I'm only wearing a baggy pair of pants.

I look down and see Ike sitting on the floor. He looks miserable. His shirt is gone, though he rarely wears one, and there are long, bleeding lash marks across his muscled chest and stomach.

"Ike, what happened to you?" I ask, my words slurred together.

I kneel down in front of him. He sits up as I wrap my arms around his chest. I help him stand and help him into my room. I let him sit on the edge of my bed.

"You tried to sleep with Shinon again, huh?" I sigh as I get a wet towel and move back over to him.

"Why does Shinon hate Ike so much?" He asks, his voice quiet.

"It's not that he hates you, Ike. He just doesn't want to lay with you. I know everyone else lets you, but he doesn't like it." I explain as he leans back and I start cleaning the long lash marks, which were probably made with his bow. "No more trying to lay with Shinon, okay?"

"Okay. Ike will come lay with Oscar when Ike gets lonely." Ike nods his head yes, smiling at me.

I sigh as I shake my head no. "No, Ike. I told you, I'm not going to be your go to person. Yes, I don't mind sleeping with you, but I'm not saying that I'll always let you."

"Please Oscar? Ike wants you to be Ike's mate, so the more Ike spends time with you, the better chance Ike will have of making Oscar Ike's mate." He softly paws at my shoulder.

"No, Ike, I told you we will _never_ be mates." I sigh, even though it twists my heart to say that.

"Ike never knew Oscar would be so heartless." Ike stands up from where he was sitting and leaves my room through the open door, though I wasn't done cleaning his chest.

I stare at where he disappeared, my heart twisted. I don't mean to be heartless; I'm just to scared of loving someone again. I sigh and stand up, putting the towel on my bed.

"Oscar?" I look over as I hear my name.

Mist is standing in the doorway. I look away again, getting my clothes.

"Why is Ike outside crying in that tree he pees on all the time?" She asks.

"Because I keep telling him no." I walk past her as I put my shirt on.

"About what?" She follows me down the hall.

"You heard him that night; he wants to be with me." I mumble.

"I know, and I know you really want to be with him. Why do you say no?" Mist inquires as we walk into the kitchen.

"Because." I huff, closing the door on her.

"Oscar, you're scared he'll be like _him_, aren't you?" She pushes the door open and walks over to the counter, leaning against it.

I don't answer her. I just stare at a basket with a couple rolls in it, my mind blank. I know everybody knows, but I hate it that they all bring it up all the time. It's not the only thing I'm scared of. Yes, I am scared that he'll end up like the other, but I have hope that Ike isn't like that. I just don't trust myself.

"Oscar?" She calls out. "Oscar, I know you don't like it when we bring him up, but you know Ike isn't like that. Don't worry about that. Just rely on your feelings. Do you like Ike?"

I don't answer again. I clench a fist. Why does she need to ask? It's obvious!

"I know you don't just _like_ Ike, you _love_ him." She stands up and comes over to me.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. I look over at her.

"Don't try to deny it. Oscar, you love him, he at least likes you, just give him a chance. You've always been in love with him, now that he wants you, you're rejecting him. Just give him a chance." She moves her hand and leaves the kitchen.

She pushes the door open and leaves. I turn back around as the door closes. I gasp and jump back as I see Ike sitting on top of the counter, looking at me with his head tipped to the side. I look away quickly.

"Get off the counter!" I yell at him angrily as I throw a wooden bowl at him.

He jumps off just before it hits him. He sits up on his legs and looks over the counter at me in confusion as the bowl clatters loudly to the ground.

"Why is Oscar so mad at Ike?" Ike asks as he stands back up.

I pick up the closest thing next to me, which just so happens to be a wooden spatula. I raise it above my head as he stares at me.

"Get out or I'll throw this at you." I warn him.

"Please answer Ike." He asks, his voice pleading.

"Get out!" I throw the spatula at him.

He doesn't manage to move out of the way in time and it hits him in the head. I watch as he shakes his head and runs out of the room quickly, his tail between his legs. He tumbles out of the door which wasn't completely closed. It swings closed behind him.

I stare at where he was for a second more, then turn around. I hate these stupid confusing feelings.

"Stupid, stupid feelings," I grab a knife from a drawer and stab it into the counter while I get other things. "Stupid _Ike_."

-Ike-

"Stupid _Ike_." I hear from the other side of the door.

I whimper and turn away. Maybe he wasn't as nice as I thought he was when I first met him. I sit down against the wall. I rub my head where he hit me, but get back up and start toward my room. I get to it, sighing as I see that the door is closed all the way.

I push on it with my head a little, but it doesn't budge. I back away and look around the hall. All the other doors are closed. I turn and make my way to the front door. I growl in frustration to see that it's closed, when usually it's open.

I look through the open doorway into the common room. I see Boyd lying on the torn up couch, taking up the entire space. I go over to him quietly. Leaning down and sniffing the sleeping Beorc, I stand back up and climb up on top of him.

I lay down heavily on his chest and stomach, curled up. I hear a gasp and what sounds like muffled huffing. I lift my head and look down at him. He glares at me.

"What the hell Ike?!" He demands angrily.

I smile and purr at him, rubbing the hop of my head on the underside of his chin. He just grumbles to himself something I don't understand and closes his eyes again. I feel myself lift each time he breathes in.

I let my eyes close slowly, listening to his loud snores. A quiet noise, like slow footsteps, echoes around the room. I lift my head again, ears twitching to find the source of the noise. Still, no one comes into view. I lower my head, growling defensively.

I sit up; my head tipping to the side, as Soren slowly walks into the room. I slip off of Boyd's chest and go over to him. He looks at me sadly.

"Is there something bothering Soren?" I ask quietly.

"No." He walks around me and starts toward the door.

I follow him. He goes outside. I slip out the door before it closes all the way. I follow him, even though he turns and glares at me.

"What do you want, Ike?" He demands.

"Why is everybody so mad at Ike today?" I stop walking and stare at him in confusion.

"Everybody? Who else are you following around today?" He scoffs.

"No one, Oscar is mad at Ike and Oscar threw stuff at Ike, and Boyd was glaring at Ike, and now Soren is really mad. What did Ike do?" I whine in frustration.

"I'm mad at you because you keep following Oscar around telling him you love him! You knew me longer, and I love you! Why do you _think_ I'm mad?" Soren demands in anger.

I stare at him silently. Soren loves me? That explains why he looked so sad that night. I didn't know that he loved me. If I did, I wouldn't have been so open about my feelings toward Oscar. I don't even know if I really love him or not.

It feels like I do, but I've never been in love before, so I can't be sure. I need to get away from everybody. Coming here was a disaster. I sigh and walk past Soren, heading back toward the border. Soren watches me.

"Where are you going?" He calls after me.

"Home." I call back to him, but keep walking.

"Home? Then turn around. You're going the wrong way." He tells me, yelling louder now because I'm walking away.

"No, home is this way. Coming to Crimea was a bad idea." I walk past the oak tree Shinon chased me up when I first came here.

"Ike!" Soren's voice is quiet now.

I turn around to him. He's just standing there. He stays still, then runs toward me. I watch him, tears threatening to edge my eyes. He gets up to me, panting hard.

"Will you come back?" He asks past his panting.

"No. Ike doesn't belong here. Ike belongs in Gallia." I go to turn, but he grabs my arm.

"Please stay, Ike. Please." He moves closer to me.

"No." I pull my arm away.

"You've finally come back after seventeen years, and after three days, you're just leaving? Can't you see that you belong here?" Soren cries, grabbing onto my sides and pulling me closer.

"No. Ike is going home and there is nothing Soren can do about it. Everyone knows Ike is alive, so you don't have to worry anymore. Just go home, so Ike can do the same." I take a step back, but he holds onto me tighter.

"No! I won't let you go!" He buries his face into my chest.

"Fine. Then Soren will come with Ike, because Ike is going back no matter what." I pick him up, and holding him upside down, start toward the border.

"Ike, put me down!" He demands.

"No. Soren will not let Ike go, so Ike will just take Soren." I get to the bottom of the hill.

"Ike, they will kill me there! You said it yourself, I'm a Branded! I can't be there!" He wiggles in my grip until he slips from my grip and falls on his head.

I stop and look down at him as he sits up and fixes his robes.

"Sorry." I say plainly.

He huffs and stands up.

"Please, Ike, give us at least one day to make it better. I promise we'll turn everything around. Just forget about Oscar, and be with me! I promise I'll love you better than he ever could!" Soren sounds desperate.

"Ike is sorry, Soren, but Ike just can't be with someone Ike doesn't love." I whisper.

"Fine! Then just leave! Don't bother coming back, _ever_! Never come back, even if they don't let you stay there!" He turns and runs back toward the fort.

I watch him for a second, then turn back toward the border.

-Oscar-

I see Soren walk past, his head down, tears dripping from his cheeks.

"Soren?" I call out as I go toward him.

"What do you want?" He snaps at me, making me back up a little at the sudden outburst.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's all because of you that he's gone!" Soren swings out at me, but I back away against the wall.

"W-what ar-are you talking about?" I press completely against the wall as he stands right in front of me, almost touching.

"Ike left because you don't love him! He went back home, all because you are to stupid to realize how much he loved you and wanted you! This is all your fault! Seventeen years of looking for him, and you waste all that time and effort looking for him just by not saying I love you!" He turns and runs off toward his room.

I slowly move away from the wall, watching him in confusion. Ike left? Was it really because I'm to scared to love him?

"Oscar? Is Ike really gone?" I hear a quiet voice behind me.

I turn around. I see Mist standing in the doorway again.

"I- I think so." I turn back around and go toward his room.

The door is closed, which is unusual because he can't open the doors on his own. I open the door and go inside. I look around, but don't see him. The day he got here, he brought a bunch of moss, grass and sticks inside once we all fell asleep and put it all over his room. He said it helped him sleep, but really it just made a huge mess.

His blanket is in a large pile, where he usually lays when he's actually in his room. There are ferns and moss all over his bed, but I knew it didn't bother him any. The window is open. I step back and close the door again.

Mist follows me outside. I sigh as I stare at the large oak tree.

"Well… If he wants to go home, then I guess we should let him. There's no way we could find him anyways." I go to turn around, but Mist grabs my arm.

"Oscar, look." She points to the hill.

I look back. There are several people on the hill, coming toward the fort. It looks like a whole army. I feel my heart skip a beat. Are we under attack?

"Oscar, it's the Crimean Royal Knights." Mist says.

My heart stops. That means Kieran is probably with them. I turn to run inside, but Mist grabs my arm.

"Don't worry; he can't do anything to you." She pulls me back, but I try to get away anyways.

"No, please let me go." I beg, pulling on my arm harder.

"He might not even be with them, calm down!" She pulls me back toward her.

I don't want to hurt her, as I know Ike would hurt me if I did, so I leave her alone, only pulling away. They get up to the draw bridge. I stop pulling, trying to hide the fear on my face. I feel my heart speed up as I see Kieran right behind Geoffrey.

"Oh…" Mist lowers her head a little as she sees him as well.

I gasp and pull free from Mist as I see Ike draped over the back of his horse, unconscious. Geoffrey gets off his horse and comes up to me.

"I do believe we found something that belongs here." He looks over at Kieran.

The knight pushes Ike off the back of his horse. I run over to him, ignoring the fact that Kieran is just staring at me the entire time. I kneel in front of him, pulling him up into my lap. I softly push his dark blue hair from his face.

"Ike?" I call to him softly. "What did you do to him?" I demand angrily.

"We were camped just on this side of the border, and apparently Kieran had a stalker. He tried to attack him, but Kieran knocked him out. He should be fine, just let him rest for a while." The blue haired knight walks up to me.

I pick him up with some effort, then start back inside.

"Oscar, I need to speak with you." Geoffrey follows me.

I look over at him as I take Ike inside.

"What?" I demand.

"We are on our way back to castle Crimea, but we won't make it by dark. Can we stay here for the rest of the night?" He inquires.

I cringe at the thought of Kieran being here all night, but that's no reason to turn them down. Like Mist said, he can't hurt me here, right? Besides, he'll be in his own room. I'll just make sure to stay with Ike tonight.

"I…" I know he doesn't know about what Kieran has done to me, so I can't use that as a reason to say no. "I guess…" I sigh quietly.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know. Thank you, Oscar." He turns and leaves me to take Ike to his room.

I take Ike to his room, laying him down on his piled up blanket. I stand back up and close the door. I go back over to Ike, getting up on his bed and sitting beside him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable mosses and ferns.

I push Ike up a little and move closer to him, laying him down on me. I wrap my arms around him. Ike would be nice to me, right? He wouldn't be anything like Kieran, hopefully.

-Ike-

I groan as I feel my head throb. I reach up and rub the top of my head, whimpering in pain. I sit up slightly. I feel someone beneath me, and it smells of fresh air and musty plants. I smile, thinking I'm home.

My eyes open. I'm disappointed to find that I'm back in my room at the fort. I look down, blushing as I see that I'm lying on Oscar. He looks asleep. I hear a quiet knock at the door, then it opens. Mia leans in the room.

"Oh, you're awake now. How do you feel?" She comes in the room, stepping over the branches I drug in here a couple days ago.

I groan and lay my head back down on Oscar's chest.

"You know why he's in here, right?" She sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Hopefully Oscar was worried?" I look at the sleeping Beorc.

"Well, that too, but Kieran is here. I'm sure you know who he is." She sighs.

"Kieran? Who is Kieran?" I ask.

"Kieran is the only person Oscar has ever been with. Probably the only person he'll ever be with. Before Oscar came back here, he was part of the Crimean Royal Knights, and they were together. Oscar really loved him, but Kieran used to abuse him and he had even raped him." I feel my jaw drop.

"He left to try to get away from him, but he started coming here to do it. That's why he won't be with you. He's scared you'll do the same thing." The blue haired girl says quietly.

"That's horrible!" I jump up on my hands and knees, despite the pain in the back of my head.

I leap off my bed and run over to the door, but it's closed. I claw at the door. Mia pushes me aside and stands in front of the door.

"What are you doing Ike? Stop it!" She yells at me.

I turn around and go over to the window, climbing up into it and jumping out. I hear Mia yell at me from inside my room. I run around to the front, where, thankfully, the door is open. I see Kieran standing in the common room with a couple others. Boyd and Rolf are glaring at him from the hallway, but none of the others seem to mind that he's here.

I run into the room, leaping half way across it and tackling him to the ground. Everyone gasps and is watching in shock. I sit up, but he reaches up and throws me off him. I jump back on him, tumbling over a couple times.

Biting his neck and clutching tightly to his arms, I hold on as tight as I can as he tries to get me off.

"Ike! Let him go!" I hear Shinon yell at me.

I growl and bite harder, feeling a hand on the back of my head.

Kieran grips my hair tightly, trying to pull me off. I let go, but lunge forward and bite his arm, making him let me go. He gets me off him and jumps on top of me, pinning me down by my wrist. I knee him in the stomach, making him let me go and fall on his side.

I get up and grab his arm pulling him out of the room. He swings his leg forward and trips me. I fall to the ground, and he jumps back onto me.

"What the hell do you have against me?" He demands as he holds me down.

I swing forward and claw his face, making him sit back. He covers his face with his hands, blood dripping down his wrist. I shove him forward and kick him into the doorway. I feel someone wrap their arms around my stomach, then pull me back.

The person holds me tightly to their chest. I growl and try to break free, but they hold tighter. I glare at Kieran furiously, hissing as he sits up a little. The one holding me slowly lets me go. He moves from behind me and kneels beside Kieran.

Geoffrey helps him stand up, then turns to me.

"What is wrong with him?" The blue haired knight demands.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's gotten into him." Shinon grabs my tail and pulls me backwards.

I fall back, but catch my balance. He pulls me by my tail out of the room and down the hall. He throws my door open, confused to see that Oscar is asleep on my bed. He shoves me on to the ground. Just as I go to get up, he shoves me back down and puts his foot on my back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't just attack people like that." He shoves me down again.

"But he hurt Oscar!" I whine as I try to get up.

He shoves me down again.

"Bullshit. Why did you attack Kieran?" He asks again.

"It's true!" I tell him.

"Stop the crap, Ike." He puts his boot on the back of my head, pressing my face into the wooden floor.

I whimper and try to push him off, but he doesn't move.

"Really, he hurt Oscar!" I say again.

"Shinon, get off him like that!" I hear Oscar's voice.

I look up as Oscar sits up in my bed. Shinon moves his foot. Oscar kneels in front of me and helps me up.

"What happened?" He asks as he strokes the back of my head.

"He ran inside and started mauling Kieran!" Shinon snaps.

"Ike, why did you do that?" He looks back to me in confusion.

"He hurt you, remember?" I sit up, putting my hands on his thighs to keep me up.

"H-How do you know about that?" His voice is quiet.

"Mia told Ike. Ike was just helping Oscar." I lower my head, thinking he might be mad at me.

"Wait, Ike was telling the truth? What the hell is he talking about?" Shinon interrupts.

"Before I came here, Kieran… He used to beat me and rape me, I came back here to get away from him, but he kept coming here at night and raping me." I move closer and rub my head on his chest comfortingly.

"Shinon?" Oscar calls out.

I turn around. He's gone. Oscar carefully pushes me off him and gets up. I follow him. We see Shinon pinning Kieran to the wall by his throat.

"I take back what I said earlier." He punches Kieran in the stomach.

I growl in approval, but Oscar is kind of hiding behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Oscar. Ike will protect you." I growl as I move out from in front of him and wrap my arms around his stomach.

He turns and presses against me, one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder. I watch as Shinon beats Kieran, everybody watching in silence.

"Why does everybody keep attacking Kieran?" Geoffrey grabs onto Shinon and pulls him away like he did to me.

"Let me go! He needs to get beat for what he's done." Shinon tears himself out of Geoffrey's grip.

He slams into Kieran again, shoving him out the door. Oscar holds onto me tighter as Kieran comes inside. Shinon doesn't follow him back in. He walks up to us. He grabs onto the collar of Oscar's shirt. I go to tackle him, but he grabs a handful of my hair and slams my head into the wall.

I whimper as I fall to the ground. I watch him pull Oscar up against him.

"You told them." The knight sounds furious.

"N-no, I-I didn't, I-I swear!" Oscar tries to pull away, but Kieran holds him tighter.

"Then how do they know?" He pushes Oscar against the wall, letting go of his shirt and pinning him by his shoulders.

"I don't know!" Oscar turns his head away, tears edging his eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter how they found out. Come on, I've missed you." Kieran pulls Oscar against him and starts down the hall.

I watch, my vision blurry as he shoves Oscar against his bedroom door and presses his lips to his mouth. Kieran opens the door and shoves Oscar inside, slamming the door closed behind him. I whimper and cover my head with my arms.

"Ike is sorry Oscar. Ike failed to protect you." I manage to get up and I slowly start down the hall.

I get to the door and press against it, whimpering. I hear voices, one sounds heated and excited, but the other sounds scared and desperate. I press my ear against the door.

"Stop moving." Kieran hisses.

"No, Kieran, no!" Oscar cries.

I whine and claw at the door.

"Oscar, Ike will help!" I push on the door, trying to get it open.

Just as I push on the door, it opens. Kieran, his shirt missing and his pants half off, is standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want? Came to try to fight me again?" He pulls his pants back up and buttons them again.

"Ike will protect Oscar at all costs." I stand up straight.

"Well Oscar is mine. Find someone else." He steps back and slams the door closed.

"Ike!" I hear Oscar's voice.

"Oh shut up." The red haired Beorc sighs. "I can't believe you've fallen in love with the Laguz. It's funny; he's even pretending to be the long lost Ike for you. Well either way, you're mine. Not his."

"Please Kieran, we haven't been together in a long time, I'm not yours." The green haired Beorc's voice is quiet.

"No, _you_ said we're done. I said _no_. We aren't 'done' until I say we are, and I say we are not done. Now lay down." I run out of the hall and to the front door.

It's closed. I growl and slam into the door.

"Ike!" Mist comes up to me, softly rubbing my shoulder. "Stop it, you'll hurt yourself." She says worriedly.

"Let Ike out! Ike needs to get to Oscar's room, Kieran is hurting Oscar!" I whine, pressing against the door more.

"What?! Oh no! Go help Oscar; I'll get Boyd and Rolf!" She opens the door and runs off.

I bolt out the door, running straight to Oscar's window. The window isn't open, but I can open them. I shove it open. I leap up into it and fall through the open window. I look up and see Kieran, his pants at his knees, pinning Oscar down to the bed.

I jump up. Kieran is on top of him, obviously in the other. I leap forward, shoving Kieran off the bed. I turn around to Oscar; he's sitting up now, holding his clothes over his lower half, watching me worriedly. I go up to him, rubbing my cheek against his.

"Ike will protect you. No matter what." I repeat, then turn back to Kieran.

He's buttoning his pants again. I hiss as he looks at me. I slip off the bed, moving slowly and watching his every move. He swings forward at me. I jump back, then leap at him. We tumble over, biting his neck harshly, snarling and clawing at his neck and arms.

He grabs onto the back of my head and pulls my head off him. I growl at him, digging my long, pointed claws into his upper arms. The door opens and I hear a scared gasp. I look over and see Rolf laying against Oscar, softly kissing his cheek in comfort.

"Ike w-"Just as I see Boyd standing in the doorway, I feel something slam into the side of my head.

I let go of Kieran, stumbling to the side, my vision blurry and my mind foggy.

"Ike!" I look over at Oscar as I fall to the side.

I lay on the ground, watching Boyd and Kieran wrestle with each other. I feel a hand on my side. I try to look over, but I can't. I whimper in distress. I _still_ can't protect Oscar. Every time I've tried, I've failed. I watch Kieran throw Boyd aside easily. He turns to Oscar.

"That's it. I'm done having to literally fight these stupid people to get to be with you." He walks over and shoves Rolf off the bed.

The light green haired archer gets back up, he sees Kieran glaring at him and he stays away. The red haired Beorc reaches forward and grabs Oscar's arm. He backs away, tears streaming down his cheeks. Oscar pulls away.

My heart skips a beat as Kieran looks around the room. He reaches over and picks up Oscar's lance. I go to sit up, but I'm still to weary and weak. I whimper, thinking he's going to kill Oscar. The knight swings it forward, slamming the metal hilt into the side of the other, green haired man's head.

He instantly falls over, out cold. I growl, but it sounds weak and muffled. Kieran picks him up and walks out of the room.

"Oscar!" I call out as loud as I can, worried that something bad will happen to him.

I don't get anything in reply. I whimper and try to get up. Rolf comes over to me. He helps me stand up.

"Please Ike, go save my brother!" He cries, leaning me against the wall.

I get up slowly as Rolf goes over to Boyd and does the same to him. I stand up and run out into the hallway clumsily. It's quiet. No one is out. I run over to the front door. It's closed. I whimper and turn around.

I go back to the hallway. I knock on the first door I see.

"Is Oscar in there?" I ask worriedly.

"No, sorry honey." The door opens and I see Titania standing there. "I figured he'd be with you."

"No, Kieran took Oscar, and he tried to rape Oscar, and Ike tried to save him, but he hit Oscar on the head, and took him, now Ike can't find him!" I cry.

"Kieran is here?" She gasps.

"Please, help Ike find Oscar! Ike… Ike has to find him!" I desperately go to run down the hall, but stop.

"Ike, calm down. I'll go look outside, you ask around in here." She turns and runs outside quickly.

I go and knock on the next door. It opens. Mia looks at me worriedly.

"Something happened with Oscar and Kieran, huh?" She asks.

"Yes! Kieran raped Oscar, and now he took him and left! Ike must find Oscar, Ike needs your help! Titania is looking outside, please help!" I say quickly.

"Okay, I'll go help her!" She chases after the tall red haired woman.

I go knock on another door.

"Please, open!" I whine.

I hear a muffled voice, then slow, somewhat loud footsteps. The door opens. Gatrie looks down at me, covering his mouth as he yawns.

"Gatrie, please, Oscar got taken by Kieran! Please help Ike find Oscar!"

"Oscar got taken?" He gasps. "I'll help, let me just get dressed." He turns and closes the door again.

I run over to another door. I knock, but no one answers. I realize I'm knocking on Shinon's door, and I know he's not in there. I go to the next door. I knock on it. No one answers, but I notice that the door is open a crack.

I push it open with my head. It's dark. I see someone lying in their bed. I walk over to the person in bed.

"Ike needs your help," I say quietly.

"Are you hurt?" Rhys rolls over in bed, looking up at me with dull eyes.

"No, but Oscar is. Oscar got taken away by Kieran, and we are looking for him now. We need your help." I tell him frantically.

"I'm sorry Ike." He coughs. "I can't get up right now. Find him and bring him back here, I'll help him then, but I can't move."

"Is Rhys sick?" My head tips to the side.

"Yes." He covers his eyes with his hand.

"Okay, Ike will find Oscar and bring him back." I turn and run out of the room, closing the door most of the way.

I run out of the fort, completely forgetting about Soren, the only one I haven't spoken to. I run into the woods, where everyone else's scent is the strongest.

-Rolf-

I feel a hand over my mouth. I'm pulled back. I look up, my heart racing in fear. I see Titania standing over me.

"Shh…" She looks out over the bushes where I was looking.

I found Oscar and Kieran, but there was no way I'd be able to save him on my own, and especially without any weapons. She kneels down, looking away in sadness. I try to ignore my brother's desperate, yet pleasured screams.

Titania softly strokes my head as she holds me against her. I turn and burry my face into her chest, not being able to hold back the tears anymore. My brother is right beyond these bushes, getting raped and we are sitting and doing nothing to help him.

"Please, why are you _still_ doing this to me?" I hear Oscar's voice.

"Because I _still_ love you. Admit it, you like it, no, you _love_ it when I fuck you like this." Kieran replies, both their voices quiet because of Titania's hands over my head.

"No, let me go!" I clutch to the red haired woman tighter.

I hear a pained scream. More sobbing in fear and pain, I can barely hear them talk past it.

"Never. You will always be mine." I hear another loud, pained scream.

I'm lifted up. I look up. Titania turns and runs back the way we came.

"What about Oscar?! We can't leave him there!" I cry.

"I know, we're going to go get help." I hear her gas at the end of her sentence.

I look over my shoulder. I see Ike standing right in front of us.

"Have you f-" Just as he says that, we hear Oscar scream again.

Ike runs past us without bothering to finish his sentence. Titania follows him. She sets me down as we get back to where she first grabbed me. I stand up again. We go through the bushes. I gasp as I see Kieran holding Oscar, who is falling out of his grip, with his axe pressed against the other's throat.

Ike is just staring, unsure of what to do. He takes a step forward, and Kieran presses the axe harder into his throat.

"Don't come near me, or I will kill him." He warns.

"You wouldn't kill Oscar." Ike hisses.

"I would." He pulls the axe back slightly, making blood well up from the cut.

I notice Shinon behind Kieran, tied to a tree. He's trying to reach his bow with his leg, but it's just barely in reach. He notices me watching. He gestures for me to come to him. I slowly back up and slip back into the bushes without Kieran noticing.

I go through the bushes to him. I slowly slip out, being as quiet as possible. I kneel beside him.

"Get my bow." He nods toward it, his voice almost silent.

I slowly move over to it, grabbing it and dragging it toward me. I pick it up and move back to Shinon.

"The quiver is somewhere in the bushes behind us. Find it; use one of the arrows to cut me free." He whispers.

I turn around and go back into the bushes. It's just lying in the grass, but half of the arrows are spilt from it. I pick up one of them and go back to Shinon. I kneel behind the tree, using the sharp edge to saw through the ropes holding him to it, while listening to Kieran and Ike talking.

"Let Oscar go, and you can take Ike instead." I hear Ike offer.

"That seems like a good idea, but I only want Oscar because I love him." I hear him kiss Oscar, probably on the cheek. "I would take you, but nobody compares to my Oscar."

"Then why would Kieran kill Oscar?"

"Why would I kill him? Well first off, I wouldn't. Not without good reason, at least. Of course right now I have no qualms over it."

"Kieran is heartless." Ike hisses.

"Only for sub-humans like you, who fall in love with my precious Oscar." Kieran replies.

"Ike is not sub-human. Ike is Laguz. Do not degrade Ike and Ike's family."

"Whatever, sub-human. Listening to you talk is annoying. Why didn't you learn how to speak before you came here?"

I hear Ike hiss again, probably getting really angry with Kieran. Well, angrier. The ropes snap and fall to the ground. I stand back up and watch Shinon stand up. He grabs his bow. I hand him the arrow I used to cut him free.

"Don't move!" I hear Kieran shout, so I know Ike probably moved forward again.

I hear a loud, high pitched screech, and the small clearing is shadowed. I look up in fear. A huge green and brown hawk grabs onto Kieran's shoulders, tearing him off the ground quickly. I watch Ike leap forward and catch Oscar as he drops from Kieran's grip.

I back up as the huge hawk flaps his wings, gaining altitude. Kieran is clutching to his talons, begging him not to drop him. I look forward at Oscar and Ike. Ike is holding my brother, softly stroking the back of his head. The green haired Beorc's face is buried into Ike's neck.

I hear a loud scream, then a dull thud. I look over and see Kieran face down in the grass, not moving. The huge hawk comes back down. He's enveloped in a green mist, and it soon dissipates. I watch in confusion as Tibarn lands on the ground, folding his huge wings to his back.

Tibarn was the giant green hawk? It makes sense now, but before I was so confused. I watch as two more hawks come down, Janaff and Ulki, as I remember.

"You're lucky you caught me at the right time, Ike." The hawk king says as he looks down at them.

"_I'm very thankful you came and helped._ _If it wasn't for you, Oscar would have been killed." _I don't understand a word Ike said.

-Ike-

"Well don't worry about it. I was coming here anyways. That Beorc isn't dead, just unconscious." Tibarn walks back over to Kieran, kicking him in the side so he rolls over.

"_Once we get back, I'll have to properly thank you, but I need to get him to Rhys now." _I stand up and fix the way I'm holding Oscar.

He looks away from me, blushing. I turn and start through the forest back to the fort, leaving Kieran there. Rolf runs up beside me. I look down, noticing that Oscar has fallen asleep against me.

"Is he going to be okay?" The little kid asks.

"Ike hopes so." I reply.

Rolf sighs as we walk back to the fort. He runs forward and opens the door so I can get inside with Oscar. We go down the hall to his room, where Rolf also opens the door. I go and lay him down carefully on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his waist, since he's still naked.

I turn around and see Rhys standing in the doorway. Rolf is standing beside him.

"How is he?" The healer asks, though his voice is quiet.

"Not as bad as it would have been if Tibarn wouldn't have helped." I tell him.

"Tibarn? I thought I heard him, but I wasn't sure." He walks over and kneels in front of the bed with his staff.

I watch as he does the same thing he did to me when I first got here. The long, but shallow, cut on Oscar's throat heals. I watch, almost smiling in relief as he heals him. Once he's done, he stands and turns to me.

"Please let me know if he needs further treatment. I'll be in my room. I'll leave the door open a little for you." I watch as Rhys leaves slowly.

"Thank you!" I call to him.

He turns and smiles at me. He leaves afterwards. I turn back to Oscar. He's sleeping peacefully. Rolf is standing beside the bed.

"Do you think Kieran will come back?" He whispers.

"Ike hopes not." I climb up onto the bed and over to Oscar.

I cuddle up to his side, but be careful not to wake him.

"I hope he'll wake up soon." He turns and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-Rolf-

"Is the door closed all the way?" Boyd asks.

"Yeah." I confirm.

"Good. Maybe now they will finally settle this whole I love you but I'm scared thing. I love Oscar, but he needs to realize not everyone is like Kieran." My other brother sighs.

"Yes, but it's perfectly fine for him to be scared of it happening again." I insist.

"True. Well, let's just wait and see what happens when he wakes up."

-Back To Ike-

I sit and stare down at Oscar. I lay down closer to him, softly pressing my nose into his neck. I drape one arm and one of my legs over his chest and stomach. I let my eyes close slowly, purring in content.

-Later, Night Time!-

I feel something move beneath me. Just as I go to open my eyes, I hear Oscar's voice.

"No. No, Ike." He sounds a little irritated.

"No?" I ask in confusion as I slowly sit up.

"No. Get off me." He pushes me off him.

I face plant into his bed, sitting up and shaking my head. I look back over to him again. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at the ground. I move up behind him.

"Get out Ike." He mumbles.

"But Ike can't. The door is closed." I tell him, my voice also quiet.

"Then go out the damn window." I turn and look at it.

I do know how to open the windows. I whimper and slip off his bed. I go over to the window.

"Ike tried to help you by Ike's self, but Ike couldn't. Is Oscar mad because Tibarn saved Oscar?" I ask.

"No, I'm mad because you don't know what 'get out' means." He snaps.

I push the window open. Climbing up into it, I look over at him, then jump down from the windowsill. I go around to the front. The door is closed. I growl and sit down in front of it, staring out into the field at my tree.

I hear the door open. I look over my shoulder and see Boyd and Rolf standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing sitting right here?" Boyd asks.

"Get back in the room with Oscar and tell him how much you love him." Rolf grabs my arm and pulls me toward the door.

"No, Oscar told Ike to get out, and he's mad. So no. He wants Ike out, so Ike will stay out." I deny.

"No, get up Ike. Go tell him. He needs someone to help him through everything, and you are the best person for that right now." I stand up, but don't move from my spot.

"Let Ike go." I sigh as he pulls on my arm again.

"No, not unless you're going to walk your happy ass into Oscar's room and tell him." Boyd says.

"Fine, but when Oscar throws more bowls at Ike, Ike will throw them at you." I warn them.

"Okay, come on." He lets my arm go.

We go back to Oscar's room. Boyd opens the door.

"Oscar, Ike isn't allowed to leave this room." Rolf pushes me into the room.

I stumble forward, but catch myself before I fall. I look up at Oscar, blushing. He's wearing pants now.

"Why?" He demands.

"Because he's confined to your room. He only listens to you, so this is where he will stay. Oh, and if you happen to fall in love with him while he's confined in here, good. Just try working more on that than anything else." He turns and leaves, closing the door again.

"Really Ike?" He turns to me. "You're having them get in on this now too? Can't you see that we will never be together?"

"Ike had nothing to do with them. They did this on their own." I say as I move over to the door and sit down in front of it.

"Don't talk to me." I watch as he lies back down in his bed, covering his head with his hands.

I sit and stare at him silently for almost ten minutes, before I open my mouth.

"Oscar? That night, how come Oscar kissed Ike?" I ask.

"I said don't talk to me." He turns his head away.

"Please tell Ike." I sigh. "All the others told Ike that kisses mean 'I love you'. Oscar _does_ _not_ act like Oscar loves Ike."

"Well they lied to you." He huffs.

"Would Soren and Titania really lie to Ike?" My head tips to the side.

He's silent.

"No, they wouldn't. Yes, Ike, kisses do mean 'I love you', but I love you is also what Kieran tells me when he beats the crap out of me and rapes me. Love doesn't mean anything. Love is stupid and cruel, something you shouldn't get caught up in." Oscar is sitting up now, looking at me in anger.

"… Ike wouldn't ever hurt you." I whisper. "If I love you has two meanings for Beorcs, then Ike says I love you in the way that means Ike wants to be with Oscar forever. Ike wants to be there and hold Oscar whenever he needs or whenever he wants. Ike wants to be the one that Oscar will come to when he's angry or sad. Ike wants to really love Oscar, not the way Kieran does."

He stares at me, tears edging his eyes. I slowly stand up. I gasp and move back., as Oscar quickly gets up and runs over to me, wrapping his arms around my chest tightly. I look down at him in confusion.

"Oscar?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't get you, Ike." He mumbles. "No matter what I do or what I say, you keep coming back. You keep saying it; as if it's just something you throw around. Love isn't something you play with Ike. Tell me the truth, do you love me? Or is it just talk?"

"Ike truly loves Oscar." I repeat.

He holds me tighter, his face being pressed farther into my neck.

"If Oscar gives Ike just one chance, will Oscar be with Ike?" I suggest.

"One chance?" He repeats.

"Ike knows Ike would never hurt Oscar, _ever_. But Oscar doesn't. Ike can have one chance. If Ike messes up, then Oscar doesn't have to be with Ike." I explain.

"You sound very confident in that."

"Only because Ike knows Ike would never hurt Oscar." I point out.

Oscar is silent for a couple minutes. It worries me a little, but he doesn't let me go or move.

"Okay. I can go with that. You have one chance, Ike." He stands back away from me.

I purr and move closer to him, but he backs up. I look at him in confusion. He looks away, blushing. I move closer again. He looks up and walks toward me. I back away, my heart racing from the look on his face.

I feel my back press to the wall. He puts his hands on either side of my head. I growl, not sure what he's doing. I notice that the Beorc suddenly looks worried since I growled at him. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I let him kiss me a couple times, not sure of what else to do.

I feel like I'm irritating him not kissing back, so once he kisses me again I do the same. I wrap one arm around his waist and the other around his stomach, pulling him up against me. I feel his hands on the side of my head, one of his hands tangling in my hair.

I blush while we kiss, not having ever done this before. We finally pull away. I look down at him, only to watch him turn his head slightly to the side and start kissing my neck. I put my head back; blushing as I feel teeth scrape the delicate skin there, then his soft tongue goes over the same spot.

I let my hands wander his muscled back, letting a quiet moan escape my lips as he bites a little harder. He continues sucking on my neck for a couple more minutes, then pulls away. I look down at him.

"Ike loves you." I lean forward, brushing my cheek against his.

I feel him press back.

"I love you too." He whispers, but it almost sounded more like a sigh.

**My little brother calls Tibarn Tea Born and calls Skrimir the big sun burnt lion. **

**Honestly, it doesn't bother me at all that Oscar has his eyes closed all the time. I wonder why, but it doesn't actually bother me any. You know what does bother me though? That every Fire Emblem game has a male gay, green and red pairing, **_**except**_** for Awakening. That bothers me a lot. Actually, a lot of things in Awakening bother me. I love that game, but as an actual Fire Emblem game, it just doesn't fit. Still love the game though. Especially Gaius. And Lon'qu. **


	4. Harsh Beginnings

**Chapter Four – Harsh Beginnings**

**Oscar has a hard time getting used to Ike being so lovey toward him since he was so used to Kieran's abuse. Ike finds it disturbing that Tibarn has started trying to take him whenever he isn't with Oscar. Starting to feel strangely jealous, Oscar demands that Ike never leaves his side to keep Tibarn away from him, all the while Ike has a hard time getting used to the new environment and learning their Beorc ways. (Slight Lemons) (By slight I mean just some touchy stuff) (Mouth touchy stuff)**

"Oscar!" I call out as I run down the hall.

My heart is racing and I look over my shoulder in fear. I run out the front door. I see Oscar facing Gatrie, fighting each other. I know they're just practicing. I run closer to him, then leap out at him. He turns just as I'm about to land on him.

"Ike!" He gasps in shock.

I land on him and we tumble over a couple times until we come to a stop with him above me. He sits up and glares down at me.

"What the hell was that?!" He demands.

"Please, keep him away from Ike!" I cry out.

"What? Who?" He sits up all the way on my stomach and looks over in the direction I came from. "Oh no…" He stares in fear as he jumps on both of us.

All three of us tumble over a couple times. Of course, I'm underneath both of them. I groan in pain. I look up and see him staring right down at me, smirking. I feel a large hand on my crotch. My face turns dark red. Oscar is on top of him.

I watch as the Beorc falls off him, landing on his back. He rolls over and gets up.

"Get off him!" Oscar yells, then much to my surprise, kicks the huge hawk on top of me in the side.

I watch Tibarn fall to the side, but quickly get back up. He glares at Oscar. I scramble up and hide behind Oscar, holding onto his sides.

"What they hell are you two doing?" Oscar turns around to me.

I stand up straight. "He's trying to mate with Ike!" I yell as I glare at the hawk past Oscar.

"What?" The green haired Beorc turns around to Tibarn.

The hawk king smiles slyly at him.

"Leave Ike alone, he's not yours." Oscar demands.

"Not mine? He's mine if I say he is, and I claimed him."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"No, if… If he's anyone's, he's, he's mine." I can tell Oscar doesn't feel right saying that.

"Yours?! You can't even say it without stuttering!" Tibarn scoffs.

"I found him, he's mine." Oscar stands in front of me defiantly.

"Who cares who found him, _I've_ know where he was this entire time, so really _I_ found him first."

"He doesn't want to be with you." The Beorc points out.

"So, I can still take him if I want."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, because he's mine."

"No he's not, he's mine."

"Does Ike _have_ to be somebody's? Can't Ike just be Ike's?" I ask from behind Oscar.

They both turn to me and answer at the same time.

"No."

"But I-"

"No, just agree that you're mine, and we can stop this argument." Oscar stands beside me and softly leans against me.

"But Ike doesn't want to be anybody's." I tell him.

"Sorry Ike, that's not one of your choices." Tibarn comes closer.

"Okay, then Ike is Oscar's." I turn to the Beorc and wrap my arms around his midriff, rubbing my head on the top of his.

Oscar hugs me back, blushing.

"I'll get you someday, Ike." Tibarn growls and jumps up, flying to the roof of the fort.

I watch as he sits there and watches, his arms crossed and his usual scowl across his face. I turn back to Oscar. He's looking up at me. I lean down to kiss him, but he turns his head away. I watch in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I ask quietly.

"Are you just picking me because Tibarn is scary?" He looks up at me again.

"No, Ike picked Oscar because Ike loves Oscar, not Tibarn." I reassure him.

Oscar smiles a little, but I can tell he's still worried. He lets me kiss him this time. I hold the back of his head with one hand as I do. I smile as I go to pull away, but he holds the back of my neck and pulls me back toward him.

After a couple more kisses, we finally pull away. I turn around and pick Oscar up, holding him bridal style. I look over at Gatrie, who was watching everything.

"Ike is taking Oscar for a little while; Ike will bring Oscar back later." I start into the fort again.

Oscar holds onto my shoulders.

"Ike, where are you taking me?" He asks.

"Somewhere important."

I go to the back and walk out the door, which is thankfully open. I go over to the oak tree growing in the middle, where we all sat the first day I came back. I see Shinon sitting over by the fence with Rolf and Mist is talking with Rhys, who still doesn't feel better but Mist insists he gets some fresh air.

I set Oscar down beneath the tree. He sighs as he looks up at me.

"Ike, how is this more important than my training?" He demands.

I sit down, my legs on either side of his. I put my hands on his shoulders. I can tell he's slightly embarrassed about others seeing this. I lean down, my head tipped to the side slightly.

"You ask for way to much." Oscar turns his head away.

"Huh? Wait… What?" I ask in confusion as I sit back.

"You literally carried me over here just to make out? Ike, find something else to do." He pushes me off him and stands up.

I lie on my back in the grass; watching him glare down at me, then start back inside. I roll over and watch him go inside.

"Don't worry; it will take him a little while to get used to it. Just give him a little and I'm sure he'll start softening up." Mist sits beside me, her hand on my shoulder.

"Ike doesn't think Oscar will. Ike thinks Oscar will keep being mean because Oscar doesn't really like Ike." I sigh as I stare at the empty doorway.

"No, he loves you; he's just never had a real relationship before. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know that most people will just lie together all day and kiss. He thinks that if he lies around with you all day you'll just end up hurting him like Kieran did. You just have to slowly get him used to being with a nice person." Mist softly rubs my back.

I sigh and lay my head down on my hands.

"Ike doesn't like waiting though. Oscar should be nice to Ike. Oscar said we are done if Ike is mean to him, so why can Oscar be mean to Ike?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't think he knows he's being that mean, Ike." She insists.

"Does Mist think Oscar would get mad if Ike brought that up?" I look over at her.

"Maybe. Right now, I'd say yes, but right now would also be the best time to bring it up. It would help him see that he's being really mean to you when he made you promise not to do that to him." Mist stretches out and leans back against me, her arms behind her head.

"Mist, please move. Ike can't go talk to Oscar if Mist is on Ike." I point out.

"Oh, sorry." She gets up.

I stand up and turn around. I gasp as I come face to face with Oscar. He doesn't look mad anymore. I back up slightly.

"Sorry, Ike didn't know Oscar was out here." I apologize quietly.

I blush as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him. He hugs me tightly, pressing his nose into the crook of my neck.

"I'm really sorry Ike." I hear him mumble. "I don't mean to be so mean to you."

"No, it's fine." I reply.

"No it's not. I'm doing _exactly_ what I said you _can't_ do. I'll try not to do that anymore. Please tell me if I do something you don't like. We both are supposed to make each other happy, not just you." He pulls away a little.

"Okay, Ike will, but Ike doesn't want Oscar to think that everything Oscar does is bad. Oscar has been apologizing for things that aren't bad." I point out.

He looks away. I move back more, but grab one of his hands.

"Come with Ike." I start back inside quickly, pulling him with me.

"Where are we going?" He asks as I take him down the hall.

I stop in front of his door because it's completely closed. He opens it and I lead him inside. I close the door most of the way afterwards. He turns around and looks at me.

"Why are we in my room, Ike?" He asks.

"Is Oscar comfortable in here?" I question.

"Yes, but why did you take me here?"

"Ike wants Oscar to be comfortable while Oscar gets used to being with someone who won't hurt him. So, Ike brought Oscar to Oscar's room. Now, please, lay down. Or Oscar can sit, it doesn't really matter." I tell him quietly.

I watch as he slowly walks over to his bed, then sits down on the edge. I walk up to him.

"Does Oscar love Ike?" I ask, my head tipped to the side.

"I-Ike, it… I don't know… Ike," Oscar looks away, blushing.

"Oscar… Doesn't know? Well then what does Ike have to do to get Oscar to love Ike?" I sit down beside him, almost touching.

"I don't know Ike. I know I used to love you, but that was before you were taken." Oscar mumbles.

"Well… Ike doesn't understand why Oscar doesn't love Ike know, if Oscar used to before." I move just slightly closer.

He turns his head toward me as I lean against his side.

"Because that was before Kieran. Before I started thinking that everyone would be the same. I'm… Honestly, Ike, I'm scared of you. I don't know you anymore. You're so different than you were when we were young. I've seen how vicious you are when you get mad, I'm scared… That…" He doesn't finish.

"That Ike would hurt Oscar like that?" I finish for him quietly.

"Yeah." Oscar looks back at me.

"That's ridiculous. Oscar, Ike would never, _never_ hurt Oscar." I go to wrap my arms around him, but he puts his hand on my arm and pushes me away.

"I want to believe you, but what if something happens and you… I don't know, just… Get really mad at me and you hurt me?"

"But Ike wouldn't. Besides, what could Oscar do to make Ike so mad that Ike would want to hurt Oscar?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Exactly, nothing. There is nothing Oscar could do to make Ike want to hurt Oscar. Uh…" I look down thoughtfully. "Think of it like this. If Ike actually got mad enough to want to hurt Oscar, then Oscar would have done something really really bad. So don't do anything really really bad, and that won't ever even be a possibility."

"That's still saying that you would hurt me if you're mad enough." Oscar looks back to me.

"No. No, no, no, no." I sigh. "Ike. Will. Never. Hurt. Oscar."

He stares at me, still not sure if he believes me or not.

"_Ever_." I say.

"Okay, I believe you." He looks away.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him against me. He looks up at me. I squeeze him tightly, purring as I pull him into my lap.

"Ike?" His voice is quiet.

"Yes?" I look down at him.

He's not looking at me, his face red.

"I… I love you." His head is completely turned away, as if he's embarrassed to say it.

I wrap my arms around his chest, just under his arms. I pull him up, falling back on his bed. He sits up slightly, looking down at me. I smile at him.

"Ike loves Oscar, too." I purr.

He slowly lies down on my chest. I reach forward and put my hand on top of his head. I let my hand slip off his head, massaging the nape of his neck. I watch as he suddenly sits up on my stomach, his hands on my chest.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, my head tipped to the side.

"No… It's… Ike…" He sighs and looks away.

There's a knock on the door. We both turn to it. Oscar gets up off me and goes over to the door. I roll over and slip off the bed. I go up to the door as Oscar opens it. I see Geoffrey standing there. I push past Oscar and lean toward him, smelling the collar of his shirt, then moving a little closer and smell his neck.

I stand back and glare at him, growling maliciously. He backs up slightly.

"Beorc smells like Kieran." I growl.

I feel Oscar pull me back away from him.

"He's not bad, leave him alone." He pushes me away from the door.

I look at the green haired Beorc in confusion. How is he not bad, he smells just like Kieran!

"Is there something you needed?" Oscar turns back to Geoffrey.

"Uh, yes, after he and Shinon decided to… Try to kill Kieran; we haven't been able to find him. Where is he? We need to be on our way." The blue haired Beorc glares at me.

I growl in return, but Oscar elbows me. I huff and look away.

"I… I'll have someone go get him." Geoffrey moves and follows Oscar down the hall.

I chase after him, just in case something happens again. I _do_ _not_ trust Geoffrey. I look over my shoulder and see him staring at me. I look back forward. We go outside. Oscar turns and looks up at the roof.

"Tibarn!" He calls.

I watch as he walks across the roof and stands where he sat earlier. I notice him smile as he sees me.

"Unless I'm getting Ike, I won't talk." He calls back down to the Beorc beside me.

"I need you to go get Kieran." Oscar tells him anyway.

"Am I getting Ike in return?" Tibarn jumps off the roof and comes up in front of us.

"No." I can tell Oscar is getting irritated with Tibarn wanting me so much.

"Well then no Kieran." The huge hawk turns and goes to jump back up, but I'm surprised to watch as Oscar jumps on him and they both fall down.

"You're not going anywhere until you go get Kieran!" He holds Tibarn down, but I know that the hawk could easily shove him off.

"Why the hell do you want him back here?!" Tibarn looks over his shoulder at him.

"I don't want him back here, but he needs to leave with the rest of the Royal Knights." Oscar puts his hand on the back of Tibarn's head to keep it down.

"Fine! I'll go get him!" I watch Oscar get off him.

Tibarn gets up, jumping up and flying off in the direction Kieran took Oscar yesterday.

"He'll be back in just a moment." Oscar turns to Geoffrey.

"I would love to know why he didn't rip your head off." Geoffrey stares at the other, green haired Beorc suspiciously.

"Because of Ike. As long as Ike is around, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." He replies confidently.

"Hmm… So, you use this Laguz, Ike, as a shield?" Geoffrey scoffs.

"No, he wants Ike, but Ike is mine, so he thinks that if he listens to me then he'll get Ike sooner or later." Oscar turns around.

I see Tibarn again, holding Kieran. He's transformed now. He drops Kieran on the ground in front of Geoffrey, then lands beside me. I look at him, licking my lips. He stares at me in confusion.

"There, Kieran." I notice Oscar back away from him.

The red haired Beorc stands up, groaning and holding his head. I turn back to Oscar.

"Kieran, come on, we need to get back to the castle." Geoffrey turns and goes toward where the rest of his army has assembled.

Kieran stands up and follows him, glaring at me and Tibarn. Oscar comes up to me. As he's walking toward me, I run toward him and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I feel his hands on my sides.

I pull away from him. I look over at Tibarn, who is still watching me. I turn to him.

"Tibarn, you are a bird,"

"No really? I thought I was lizard." He scoffs.

"And Ike is hungry. Ike is going to eat Tibarn." I lower my head, licking my lips again.

He backs up, staring at me in shock. I leap forward at him. In a flurry of huge, brown and green feathers, he jumps up and flies up above me, shrieking at me in anger. I look above me, watching him intently, my tail whipping from side to side.

"Ike, if you're hungry come inside and eat, don't eat Tibarn." I hear Oscar say behind me. "He's probably nasty."

"Yeah, Tibarn is nasty." I agree and turn around, following him back inside.

I hear Oscar chuckle as we go inside.

"Is Oscar happy Kieran is gone now?" I run up to him.

"Umm… Well, not happy, but relieved, yes." The Beorc looks at me.

I purr and lean against him, wrapping my arms around one of his. He looks down at me, blushing. I smile at him, but I'm a little nervous. Will he make me let go? He looks back forward. I can't help but sigh in relief.

We walk past Rolf's room. I see him in his room, standing beside the window. I huff at him, then turn away. Shinon is leaning against the doorway at the end of the hall. We walk past him. I look over my shoulder. He's following us.

"Oscar." He calls.

Said Beorc stops walking and turns around to him.

"Yes, Shinon?"

"How long is Ike staying here?"

"I don't know." He looks at me as he speaks.

That's a good question. How long will I be staying here? Will I even want to go back here soon? If I'm so in love with Oscar, what will become of Ranulf? Does he think I've broken my promise already? What will become of my family? Will everyone here miss me if I leave?

"Well we need our commander. You've been playing that roll well, but isn't Ike supposed to be commander?" He shuffles his feet, as if he feels uncomfortable asking.

"Yes, but not until he can use a sword. Right now he can barely speak our language. It will take some time, Shinon. We must be patient." Oscar replies.

"That will take a while," Shinon mumbles. "I'm taking Rolf to go practice a little. We'll be back later." I watch as he turns and leaves toward Rolf's room.

"Ike is trying to learn how to speak, but it's hard." I say quietly, looking up at him sadly.

"I know, don't worry. We know it will take a while." He reassures me.

"Does it bother Oscar that Ike talks like this?" I question.

"No, it doesn't. I… I think it's kinda cute, actually." He blushes as he speaks.

"Soren thinks Ike is cute too. What is cute? Nobody has told Ike yet." I point out.

"Cute is like… Sweet, or adorable. I'm sure you know what that is, right?" He looks down at me.

"Sweet is like honey. No, no, honey is _waaayyyy_ to sweet." I shake my head in disgust.

"You don't like honey?" He smiles.

"No. Ike does not like honey." I look up at him. "Ike likes cheese though."

"I thought we were talking about honey?"

"Ike thought we were just talking about stuff that's good."

"Well come on, I'll get you something to eat before you go try to eat Tibarn again." He turns and starts down the hall again.

I follow him. We go into the kitchen. I see Mia and Titania sitting at the table. I look at Oscar, then let go of his arm and run over to them. He goes into the actual kitchen. I expertly jump up onto the table, landing right beside Mia silently.

"Ike, get off the table." She pushes on my leg.

I gasp and almost fall off, but catch my balance. I hop off the table. I turn around to her again.

"How come you're not with Oscar?" Titania asks.

"Ike is with Oscar. Oscar is in there." I point to the kitchen.

"Oh. I didn't even see him come in with you." The red head shrugs.

"So, where were we again?" Mia ignores me and keeps talking to Titania.

I kneel down and cross my arms on the table, laying my head down on them. I watch them uninterestedly as they talk, my eyes half closed, until my eyes close all the way. After a minute or so, something starts smelling different. I open my eyes.

I see someone leaning down in front of me, and I feel their hands on my shoulders. At first I growl, but once I realize that he's someone familiar, I stop. I lean forward and lick his cheek. I hear a laugh, then he moves off me. I put my head back, looking at him.

"Hi, Soren." I greet him.

"Hey Ike." He pulls out a chair and sits beside me.

"Why was Soren standing like that?" I ask.

"Why not?" He smiles.

"Because Soren scared Ike." I point out.

"Well I'm sorry." He rubs the back of my head softly.

I notice Mia and Titania staring off at the kitchen, smiling slyly. I look in the same direction they are looking. Oscar is standing in the doorway, glaring at Soren. I blush as I realize that he's _actually_ getting jealous over someone else being with me.

I look at Soren. He's ignoring Oscar, but I know the Branded is aware of his glaring. I stand up and walk over to Oscar. I stand right in front of him so he can't see Soren anymore. I reach forward and put my hands on his sides.

"Oscar, calm down. Ike is not interested in Soren." I whisper.

"… I guess… It still worries me." He replies quietly.

"Well stop worrying. Oscar has nothing to worry about." I reassure him.

"I'm done, with your food." He turns back into the kitchen.

I follow him. He leans on the counter. I go beside him. He pushes a plate in front of me, which only has cheese on it.

"Oscar can make cheese?" I tip my head to the side questioningly.

"I don't know, I haven't tried." He shrugs. "If you want something else, I'll get you something else."

"No, Ike likes cheese." I eat the cheese quickly, then turn back to him.

"You're still hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes, but Ike doesn't want to eat anymore." I shake my head no.

"Well whatever it is you're doing, I have to get back to Gatrie, okay?" He stands up all the way.

"No!" I run over to him, wrapping my arms around his stomach.

"Ike, it's important that we practice our fighting, you have to let me go." He pushes on me a little.

I whine and hold tighter.

"Ike, let me go." I look up at him sadly.

"Or Oscar will get really mad?"

"Yes."

I whimper and let him go. He stares at me for a second.

"I'm sorry Ike, but we're mercenaries. You never know when you have to go fight." He turns and leaves the kitchen.

I follow him quickly, practically pressed against his back. He looks over his shoulder at me. I follow him outside. Gatrie is talking with Boyd beside the front gate. He looks over and sees Oscar.

"Ike loves you, Oscar." I say, breaking the silence.

He stops walking. I almost run into him, gasping and backing up quickly.

"Don't do that, Ike almost fell on Oscar!" I stand normally again.

"Sorry." He turns around to me, blushing. "I love you too, Ike."

"Ike loves Oscar so much," I mumble as I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his shoulder.

"I-Ike?" He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Hmm?" I turn my head so I'm facing him.

"Oscar!" Gatrie calls to us.

He walks over to us. I stand up all the way and lean over Oscar a little more. Gatrie comes up in front of him. I lean over Oscar's shoulder to smell the blonde. He pushes my face away from him. I snort and stand back behind Oscar, but I don't let him go.

"Sorry Gatrie, I'll go train with you in just a second, I'm trying to get him off me." Oscar apologizes.

"No, it's fine. I came to say that I'm done training for today." He shrugs.

"Sorry." Oscar sighs.

"No, like I said, it's fine." He turns and goes over to Boyd.

"Ike, please, let me go." The green haired Beorc looks at me again.

I slowly let him go. I stare at him for a second as he turns around. I feel sadness well up in my stomach. I back away slightly as I see that Oscar looks a little angry. I back away more, then turn and start back toward the fort.

I go through the open door. I try to ignore it, but I can feel him still staring at me, probably in relief. I go to my room, pushing the door open with my head. I mess everything up for everyone. I make people mad without doing anything.

I wonder how I do that. Do I just have something about me that makes everyone mad? Is it just _me_? Am I really that annoying? Why doesn't anyone tell me when I annoy them? They don't want me to leave, but why do they want me to stay? Obviously they have no interest in me learning their Beorc ways, and to most of them, all I am is an annoying sub-human.

I climb up onto my bed and claw all the ferns and mosses toward me. I lie down on top of them, curled up. I sigh as I lay my head down on my arms. I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I sniff once, trying to hold the tears back.

I turn and burry my face into my arms as the tears roll down my cheeks. I cry quietly for a while, getting really tired as I lay there. Once I finish actually crying, I turn my head back the way I was before. I sniff, my cheeks still wet with tears.

I close my eyes, falling asleep slowly.

-Later, After Dinner-

I hear something, then feel my bed depress slightly. I open my eyes slowly. I look over as I do. I see Oscar sitting on the edge of my bed, holding a plate of food. He's staring at the ground.

"H-hi, Ike." Oscar whispers.

I don't say anything. I turn away again, my brow furrowed in sadness and confusion. I hear the plate being set down on the small desk beside my bed, which I covered in plants and moss. I feel a hand on my leg afterward.

"I brought you dinner. Are you hungry?" The Beorc glances at me, but looks away just after.

"Ike isn't hungry." I mumble, even though I'm almost always hungry.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asks, his voice still quiet.

"…Oscar heard?" I glance over at him.

"No, I came in here and you were asleep, but your face was still wet." He explains.

"Oh." I mutter.

"Ike, I made you cry, didn't I?" Oscar sounds really depressed.

"…It wasn't only Oscar." I reply honestly.

"…Who else was it?" I feel him move his hand from my leg.

"Just… Everyone." I shrug. "Everyone is mad at Ike all the time, Oscar doesn't ever want to do anything with Ike, and Ike just feels like no one likes Ike. Is that true? Does no one like Ike?" My voice gets a little whiney at the end.

I feel more tears come to my eyes.

"No, that's not true. Ike, we all love you." Oscar moves closer and puts his hand on his head.

I look at him.

"It doesn't seem like it. It seems like everyone hates Ike. It seems like Ike really is just an annoying sub-human, like Shinon says." I lay my head back down, covering my head with my hands.

I feel his hand on my head, and I quickly move my hands again. I blush furiously. I feel his hand slip off the top of my head. He puts his hand on top of my right hand. I look over at him.

"That's not true either." He moves closer to me, sitting against me.

"Ike also cried because Oscar thinks Ike will hurt Oscar. It hurts that Oscar won't let Ike sleep with Oscar because Oscar is scared. Ike wants to sleep with Oscar, but Ike can't even sleep in the same room." I point out.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared something will happen," His voice is quiet.

"Ike promises that Ike won't do anything. Please just let Ike do it once, so Oscar knows that Ike won't hurt Oscar." I sit up slightly and look at Oscar.

"Ike, I want you to feel better, but… I…" He looks away.

"That will make Ike feel better," I tip my head to the side.

"Okay… I guess… I should, get used to you… Being there, before you're gone." He pulls his hand away and stands up.

I sit up more. "Is Ike going with Oscar now?" I ask.

"Yeah, come on." He goes over to the door.

I jump off my bed, scattering moss and plants everywhere. I shake off, then go over to Oscar, my tail curled over my back again. He smiles shyly, but leaves the room. I follow him. We go to his room. He opens the door for me.

We go inside. "Ike, should I leave the door open? In case, you have to go outside?" He asks.

"Unless Oscar will wake up and open the door for Ike, Oscar should leave it open." I point out.

"Right." He chuckles and closes it most the way, but leaves it open enough that I can open it.

I watch Oscar sit down on his bed.

"Does Oscar sleep naked? Because Ike does. But Ike will wear clothes, if that makes Oscar feel better." I tell him.

"Please, keep your clothes on. Come on, let's lay down." He pulls the candle on the desk closer to his bed, then closes his window.

I watch him draw the shades. I climb up onto his bed as he gets undressed. I knead his bed sheets, almost purring as I lay down, burying my face into his pillows. His bed and pillows smell just like him. I take a deep breath, exhaling in a purr of satisfaction. I lift my head again and see Oscar standing right at the foot of the bed, watching me, blushing. I feel my face flush.

"What were you doing, Ike?" He asks.

"… Oscar smells good." I smile shyly.

He blushes more and looks away. "It's better than smelling bad, right?" He kneels on the bed.

I notice he's only wearing a white undershirt and his underwear. Though I wear basically only pants, I still blush. I'm only wearing baggy pants now. I watch him lay down slowly, not looking at me. I cuddle just a little closer to him, but very slowly.

He finally looks at me. "Sorry, I'm just not used to sleeping with other people." He mumbles, his hands clenched tightly at his chest.

I lean forward and smell him slowly. I purr and cuddle up to his chest. I know he's staring down at me in shock. I curl up tightly, smiling and purring happily. I can just tell I'll sleep well tonight. I purr as I fall asleep, a kind, happy feeling now warming my heart.

-Next Morning-

-Oscar-

I don't feel anything beside me anymore. I sit up slightly, looking around the room. Ike is gone. I sigh as I get out of bed. I get dressed, then start toward the kitchen. Ike will show up sooner or later, I know that.

I hear noise coming from the dining room. I hear laughing and Mia, but she sounds worried. I push the door open. I see Ike sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of his hand on his tongue. He looks disgusted. Mia looks up and sees me.

"What are you two doing?" I ask in confusion.

I see Shinon sitting at the table.

"Shinon put a bunch of salt on Ike's cheese when he wasn't looking." Mia sighs as she sits beside Ike.

Shinon chuckles as she tells me what he did. I glare at him. I shake my head and go in the kitchen. I hear the door get pushed open. I look over and see Ike standing in the doorway. He walks over to me.

"Hi Ike." I greet him quietly.

"Hi, Oscar." I turn around and see him now on the counter, his ass in the air.

"Ike, get down." I push on the top of his head.

He jumps down, sitting on the floor, but I know he's just sitting there because he actually fell off the counter. He rolls over awkwardly and stands back up.

"What are you doing?" I sigh, shaking my head as I watch him.

He goes over to the door and rubs his head on it.

"This door is Ike's now." He pushes it open and leaves afterward.

-Rolf-

I close my bedroom door and start down the hall. I see that Shinon's door is open. Weird, usually he closes it so Ike doesn't get in his room. I go over to his door. I gasp as I see Ike sitting in front of the small bird cage, half sitting on the floor, his tail whipping behind him.

The two birds in the cage are chirping and fluttering around, terrified of Ike. I look over as I hear something. I see Shinon standing at the end of the hall, but he's facing the opposite direction, talking to Gatrie.

I look back to Ike. I silently go into the room. I grab Ike's tail and pull him back, but he doesn't move. He looks over at me.

"Get out! If Shinon sees you trying to eat his birds he'll kill you!" I whisper, pushing on the back of his head.

I push him toward the window. He growls and tries to go back to the bird cage, but I smack him in the face. I shove him over to the window. He tumbles over a couple times, but gets back up and tries to get to his birds again.

"No! Ike, no!" I smack him on the head again, but he ignores me.

"What's going on?" I gasp and look over as I hear Shinon's voice.

My face goes completely pale. The taller archer walks into the room, glaring at Ike.

"He was trying to eat my birds, wasn't he?" Shinon walks up to us, staring at Ike.

"N-no?" I try to help Ike, but I know it won't work.

"I suggest you run for your life, sub-human." I watch as Shinon grabs his bow and quiver. "It's time for some target practice."

Ike yelps and dashes out of the room. I watch as Shinon follows him quickly. I run out of the room to the doorway. They're nowhere to be seen. I turn around and see Oscar standing at the other end of the hall, staring down the hall in shock.

"Ike tried to eat Shinon's birds." I tell my brother.

"I hope he doesn't hurt Ike," Oscar sighs, which I've noticed he's been doing a lot of.

He turns and walks back to his room. I know he won't do anything to stop Shinon; Ike shouldn't have been trying to eat his birds. He's only getting what was coming. I follow Oscar to his room. He's moving a candle off his desk to the windowsill.

"Oscar?" I call out.

He glances at me, then goes back to moving things.

"Are you and Ike ever going to…? Well…" I stop, blushing.

"What?" He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"You know… Have… Sex." I finally force out.

"Huh? Rolf, why are you asking?" Oscar's face is red now too.

"Because I don't want him to have you. I don't want him to _be_ with you." I admit.

"Why not?" He asks, obviously flustered over the question.

"Because… He's… Vicious, and scary. He's not someone you should be with." My voice is quiet.

"What?! Ike is not vicious!" Oscar stands up, glaring furiously at me.

"Yes he is." I state.

"No, he's not. Rolf, go away." He stands up, pushing me out of his room and closing the door.

I sigh as I stare at the closed door. I didn't realize that he didn't know how vicious Ike is. I sigh and turn to go find Shinon and Ike. I go out back. I see Ike backed up against the oak tree, and Shinon standing in front of him, holding him there by his chest.

"You will _stay_ _out_ of my room, and _stay_ _away_ from my birds, or I _will_ shoot you next time." The archer threatens.

Ike nods his head yes in agreement quickly, wanting Shinon to let him go. I go over to Ike as Shinon lets him go and walks back inside. Ike looks at me sadly.

"Ike, Oscar wanted me to tell you something." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oscar? What does Oscar want?" He asks, his head tipped to the side slightly.

"Oscar wanted me to tell you that… Ike, I'm so sorry, but… Oscar said you need to go. He says that you two are done, and that you need to go home. He said don't come back, ever, because he just can't take it with you around." I keep my voice quiet.

Ike stares at me silently, his eyes wide. He still doesn't say anything. I turn and walk back inside. I go to Oscar's room again. I knock on the door.

"Yes?" I hear from the other side.

"Oscar, Ike has something he wants me to tell you." I say.

The door opens seconds later.

"What is it?" He asks.

"He… He wanted me to tell you that he's going home, because he hates the fact that you're scared of him. He said that he doesn't want to scare you and annoy you any longer. He said he still loves you, but he won't be coming back." I tell him quietly.

Oscar stares at me silently, just like Ike did.

"I'm sorry." I turn and start toward my room.

I'll feel guilty about this later, I just know it.

-Ike-

I sniff as she softly pets the top of my head. Another tear rolls down my cheek. I can't believe Oscar really wants me gone. What have I done? Was what he told me last night a lie?

"Ike, come on, stop crying." Mia comforts quietly, but I turn and bury my face into her stomach.

I wrap my arms around her stomach, crying loudly as she pets the top of my head.

"I know it's hard, but everything will be fine. Titania is talking to Oscar right now." She keeps stroking the back of my head, scratching just behind my ear.

I snivel and whine, wanting desperately to go talk to him myself. The door opens. I lift my head and look over my shoulder. Titania and Oscar are standing in the doorway. Oscar looks confused and hurt, just like I am.

"Ike, I was told you were leaving. I never said I wanted you to go." He walks up to the bed.

I sit up, then move a little closer to him.

"But… I thought… You wanted me to leave, because…" I stop as he reaches forward and wraps his arms around me.

"No, I don't want to leave you." I feel him softly kiss my neck.

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Oscar, we need to take him to Rhys." Titania reminds him.

"Huh?" I tip my head to the side.

"Apparently he's going to do a checkup. We all get one every year." Titania explains.

"Oh." Oscar pulls away from me.

"Come on, let's get to Rhys." He backs away slightly.

I hop off the bed and follow them out of the room. We go past his room, where I sit for a second. Oscar looks back at me.

"Come on, we're going to Rhys. He's not in his room." He grabs my arm nicely.

I turn and follow him again. They lead me past the kitchen and into a room. I see Rhys sitting at a small wooden desk with a clipboard. The room smells crisp, and it burns my nose. I cover my nose disgustedly.

"Hi Ike." The healer greets.

"Hi." I huff past the burning smell.

"Please come stand on this scale." He stands up and points to a scale beside him.

I go over to him and look at it.

"I need to know how much you weigh, Ike." He says.

I step up onto it, watching as the small red needle moves quickly to the other side. My head tips to the side. I watch him right something down.

"Is Ike fat?" I ask.

I hear him chuckle.

"No, you're not fat. You weigh 218 pounds, though." Rhys walks across the room.

"So… That' a lot…" I point out.

"Yes, that is a lot. But it's okay, because it's not fat. Now come here." I walk over to him.

He pushes me closer to the wall, then lowers something above my head until it touches the very top of my head. I look up. He pushes my head back down and fixes the thing. He writes something down, then lets me move.

"Alright, sit down on this table, and I'll be right back." I watch him leave through the door.

I look at the table. I go over to it and smell it. There's a long, white paper on it. I climb up onto it and lay down. I curl up a little as I look around the room. There are knives and scissors sitting on the table beside me. I feel my tail puff up as I stare at them.

I seriously hope he's not going to be using those. I hear the door open. I look over. Rhys is putting on rubber gloves. I shiver as I watch him come over to me. He picks up a small wooden stick.

"Alright, open your mouth." He commands.

I stare at him confusedly.

"I will open your mouth myself." He warns.

I open my mouth. I watch as he puts the stick in my mouth and holds my tongue down. I cough, the stick almost chocking me. Rhys stands back and glares at me. I blush as he pulls the stick out of my mouth and smacks me on the nose with it.

I rub my nose as he turns around. He puts the stick down. He picks up his clip board again and sits down in a chair in front of me.

"Ike, I'm going to ask you a couple questions, and you need to answer them honestly." I lean over and look at what he's writing.

All I can understand is my name. I sit back again.

"So, have you ever had any previous injuries that might hinder you? Like a broken bone or something?" He asks.

"No." I reply.

"Okay," I listen to his questions, answering each of them honestly.

"So… Now for the more awkward questions." He puts his pen down and looks at me. "Are you comfortable touching yourself?"

"Huh? Isn't' everyone?" My head tips to the side.

"So that's a yes…" He writes my answer down, the looks at me again. "Have you ever had sex before?"

"Is that the same thing as mating?"

"Yeah."

"Yes," I say slowly.

"Have you really, or are you just saying that because Oscar is in here?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"No, Ike has, that is just a weird question to ask." I point out.

"Alright, I'm going to need a semen sample then." He stands up.

"A semen what?" I repeat.

He picks up a small container.

"You will go in your room, I'll wait outside, and you will ejaculate into this cup, so I can take it to the doctor and see if you have any sort of diseases or if your semen is fertile." He goes to the door.

I blush as I watch him open the door.

"Come on, I don't have all day. You're not the only person I need to check." Rhys demands.

I slowly stand up and follow him, still blushing. We go back to my room. He hands me the small container, but I don't take it.

"Don't worry, it's new." He assures me.

I take it slowly, then go in my room. He closes the door all the way. I turn, gasping and whimpering. I claw at the door.

"Don't worry, Ike. I'll open it when you're done." The healer calls from the other side.

I go climb up onto my bed. What does he expect me to do? I sit here quietly, when I hear a knock at the door.

"Ike? Have you even started?" I hear Rhys's voice.

"Uhh… What is Ike supposed to do?" I ask shyly.

"You told me you were comfortable touching yourself, how do you _not_ know what to do?" I can bet he's staring at the door as if it's stupid.

"…That's what… Rhys meant? Ike thought…" I stop as I realize he asked if I was comfortable masturbating.

"Yes, Ike. Have you ever masturbated?"

"Uh… Well… Ike doesn't think so." I reply.

"You don't think so? Yes or no."

"If cleaning Ike's self means that, then yes."

"What do you mean by cleaning yourself? And no, cleaning yourself doesn't count as masturbating."

"Rhys has seen the way Ike cleans Ike's self. Does that count?"

"..You… Lick yourself when you clean yourself… How… How do you even reach there?!" He sounds confused.

"Ike doesn't know! Ike just… Does." I shrug.

"Well… Then… I don't know, just… Make sure all your semen ends up in the cup." He says through the door.

I whimper and look down. Why does he need this anyway?! I hear the door open. I look over in surprise. I watch as Oscar closes the door and walks over to me. I purr at him. He pushes me back onto my bed.

I look at him in surprise. The green haired Beorc leans down and presses his lips to mine roughly. I kiss back immediately, his sudden dominance turning me on. I feel him pull my pants down. I look down embarrassedly.

-Oscar-

I hear Ike moan as I start softly sucking, pulling off and kissing the slit. I feel his hands on the back of my head.

I look up at him, my eyes half open, as I move farther down his shaft. He massages the back of my head, staring down at me with lust clouded eyes. I look back down at what I can see of his huge, hard cock.

Moving down farther, I feel Ike stroke the back of my head, pushing my hair from my forehead as he does. He holds my head with both hands, his breath coming in long, hard pants. I swallow more of his dick, his blue pubes tickling the tip of my nose.

I feel his hands move from the sides of my head to the back of my head, his hands tangled in my hair. I feel pre-cum dripping down my throat. I pull all the way off, panting hard and wiping my mouth. I open my mouth and go down again, taking in the whole thing all at once. Ike lets out a purr of satisfaction.

Ike's grip tightens as I suck hard. I pull off again to breathe. Ike lets go of my head as I do. I sit up slightly and grab the long shaft, rubbing hard and squeezing near the base. More pre-cum oozes from the tip and into the container, which I moved just below his head.

Ike moans loudly as I push his hard cock down. I stroke it faster, blushing as I feel Ike wrap one arm around my shoulders. He pulls me toward him again and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back, but keep stroking.

The blue haired Beorc gasps, his back arching into my chest, as he cums hard. After a second of letting Ike hold me down on him, listening to his panting, I sit up. He looks at me tiredly. I stand up, taking the container with me, and go over to the door.

I hear a whimper. I look over my shoulder. Ike rolled over and is staring at me sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." I reassure him.

He smiles, his eyes half closed. I go out the door. Rhys is standing there. I hand him the container, which is now warm with Ike's cum. He takes it carefully.

"That was surprising." He states.

"Shut up." I mumble as I go back into the room.

Ike looks like he's asleep. I close the door all the way and go over to him. I lean down and softly stroke his cheek. He opens his light blue eyes and looks at me.

"Oscar, Ike loves you." He whispers.

I stare at him silently. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's worried. I lean forward slowly, unsure of what to do. Earlier I was so confident, but now… I don't know what happened to my confidence. I lean closer and press my lips to his.

I feel him kiss back, like I knew he would. I pull away and stand up. He looks up at me.

"I'm… I'm going to go back to my room," I say quietly, then turn.

"Is it okay if Ike goes with Oscar?" Ike asks.

"Yeah, that's fine." I smile, feeling happy that he wants to come be with me.

I hear him get up, then he comes up next to me. He's fixed his clothes. He shakes off after a second of standing beside me. I open the door and we go to my room. I stop in front of my door. Ike is waiting patiently beside me.

I glance at him. Should I try now? I've already sucked him off, I'm sure he'd be perfectly willing to, but I don't know if _I'm_ ready or not. I look back to the door. Taking a deep breath, I turn around to Ike. He smiles at me happily.

I take a couple steps toward him. He doesn't move. I notice he tightens his muscles slightly as he stares down at me. I back up again, my heart speeding up a little. He moves closer. I back up against the wall. I blush as he puts his hands on the wall, one on each side of my head.

He leans down, staring at me with half closed cobalt eyes. I realize he's just doing what I was going to do to him, so I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. I hold the back of his head while I press my lips to his. He kisses back immediately.

-Rolf-

I clench a fist as I see Ike and Oscar, Ike pinning my brother to the wall, kissing him. Eyes narrowing, I watch in anger as Ike pushes his tongue into the other's mouth. I turn and leave before I get any angrier. I go outside as fast as I can without running.

Boyd wanted me to meet him at the nearby village, so I just make my out the gate. Aside from the birds chirping and the sound of the river nearby, it's silent. I sigh as I calm down. I start down the road to the village. I reach back and softly pat my pocket, making sure I still have the dagger Shinon gave me for when I go out without my bow.

I hear voices, but they're quiet. I recognize them immediately. I look around. When did Shinon and Gatrie get out here? The grass is tall and swaying in the slight breeze. I walk over to where the grass is pushed down slightly.

I look out. There's a trail of grass, which was pushed down by someone walking in the grass. I see small bushes and trees on a small hill. It's not far from here. I look back down the road, then to the trail. Maybe they found something, but just haven't told anyone yet.

I start through the grass as quietly as I can. Their voices get louder as I get closer. I see something lying in the grass, near one of the small trees. I stop walking and crouch down behind one of the bushes. I slowly sit up and peek over the bush.

Their voices are still quiet, but louder than before. I see Shinon lying on his back, his long tunic and undershirt open. His short cape is lying on the ground with his bow and quiver just underneath the small, scraggy tree he's laying underneath.

Gatrie is lying on his side, right up against him. His large hand is on Shinon's stomach. Looking closer, I notice a large purple bruise near the crook of the archer's neck. Gatrie leans down, his head tipped to the side. He kisses Shinon's neck again, closer to his jaw.

I watch as he reaches his hand up and grabs the long string keeping Shinon's hair up. He pulls it out from around his hair, letting it down. Gatrie picks up the other and rolls onto his back, setting him down on his stomach.

Shinon stares down at the larger, blonde Beorc, his hair falling down around him. I've never seen him with his hair down before, I notice as I watch them.

"No, no matter how much you kiss or touch me, it's still going to be a no. You got to last night." Shinon says quietly.

What are they talking about? I notice both Gatrie's hands on the other's sides.

"Come on, no one is around. We've been together for two years now and still no one knows. We'll be fine." Gatrie insists.

Two years? If it wasn't for right now, I never would have guessed! Shinon turns his head away, blushing.

"I know, but I think Oscar knows." He sighs.

"No he doesn't. He's to busy trying to keep Ike off him to notice now." Gatrie points out.

"I don't see why he doesn't just let him be. And if he keeps trying to eat my birds, I'm going to shoot him." The archer sounds angry now.

"Who, Oscar?" Even I narrow my eyes in annoyance at the blonde.

"Really? Why would Oscar try to eat my birds? No, Ike." He sighs.

"Oh. Well, back to what we should be talking about," I watch him reach up and turn Shinon's head back toward him.

"No, Gatrie." He repeats.

"Please?" The other reaches forward and holds his waist, squeezing tightly.

"I'm still sore from last night, no." Shinon looks away, his face red again.

"I promise I'll be gentle this time." The archer looks back to him.

"Gatrie, last night _was_ your gentle. You don't know how to be gentle." He points out.

"I promise, Shinon. If it starts hurting at all or I get to rough, I'll stop." The blonde softly strokes the other's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Gatrie…" He sighs. "Fine, but you have to stop if I tell you to."

"Don't worry, I will." I watch as he rolls over, standing over Shinon on his hands and knees.

Shinon wraps his arms around Gatrie's neck and they kiss. Are they going to…? I blush as Gatrie pulls Shinon's pants down. He leans down, kissing a soft, wet trail down the archer's chest and stomach. He sits up again.

I watch him push his pants down as well, his huge, hard cock sticking out as he does. I blush harder as Gatrie leans down and takes the tip of Shinon's cock into his mouth. Why am I still here? I should really get out of here before one of them notices me.

I go to move, but I stay put. Gatrie pulls off the hard member and moves his hand forward. I feel my head tip to the side confusedly as Shinon takes his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. After a second, the blonde pulls his fingers out.

He moves them down. I back away slightly as Shinon spreads his legs, holding them and pulling them toward his chest. I cover my mouth, my face completely red as Gatrie slips one of his fingers into the other's entrance.

Shinon moans, making me completely confused. How can that feel good?! I back up a little more and fall backwards. I gasp as I fall on my back and tumble down the hill a little. I land on something. I hear a growl. I sit up quickly.

I look behind me and see Ike staring at me. I swing out and smack him in the face. He backs away, holding his face. He hisses.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I demand.

"Why is Rolf spying on Gatrie and Shinon?" Ike asks as he stands up.

"Why are you spying on me?!" I snap.

"Oscar was worried something would happen to Rolf when we saw Rolf walk away in the hall. How come Rolf watches Gatrie and Shinon mate?" He asks, his head tipped slightly to the side.

"I was not spying on them!" I turn and go back toward the road.

I look over my shoulder and see Ike following me.

"Stop following me!" I yell at him.

"No, Oscar said Ike must follow Rolf, no matter what." He denies.

"Go away!" I start running, even though that was probably the worst idea ever.

I hear an almost excited growl. I close my eyes tightly as I run; knowing Ike is going to jump on me. I huff as I'm heavily knocked to the ground. I groan and hold my head. I look up and see Ike smiling at me. His eyes suddenly get wide.

He jumps off me, letting out a loud, pained scream. He's sitting hunched over, holding his stomach. I look at him in confusion. What happened? I see blood pooling beneath him, seeping from between his fingers. His bare chest is splattered with his own blood.

I stare at him in confusion, but slowly reach behind me. I feel the small pocket on my lower back. I wince as I cut the tips of my fingers on the blade of the dagger. I open the pocket and pull the dagger out of the hole in the pocket.

I look at it. It's stained red with his blood. I look at Ike, then back to the dagger. He's staring at me in shock and confusion. He slowly stands up, holding one hand over the wound. I back up slightly. I watch him come closer to me, but I back up more.

"S-stay aw-away from m-me!" I cry out but he takes another step toward me, though I think he was more keeping himself from falling then moving toward me.

I close my eyes tightly as I lunge my arm forward. I hear a pained chocking sound. I feel something groping weakly at my wrist. I open my eyes and see the dagger stuck in the middle of Ike's stomach. I let the dagger go and back away.

I watch Ike keep covering the other wound, while holding onto the small blade with his other hand. He stares at me, then falls to his knees. I gasp as he falls forward onto his face. I stare silently. He's just lying on the dirt road, blood pooling around him.

He doesn't move or make any noise. I back away and run down the road toward the village. I can't let anyone know what happened. I'll just pretend I didn't know that happened. What will Oscar think when he finds out I stabbed Ike twice? What if Ike dies?!

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I run faster, trying to push the tears back. I see the small village ahead. Hopefully someone else finds Ike and takes him back to Gallia.

**Holy crap I bet Tibarn is a beast in bed. Oh, and another also, does it bother anyone else that Tibarn is **_**green**_**? Tibarn's nickname is Bigassfuckingkillermurderbird, by the way. Shinon has two pet birds, one is a blue jay, and the other is a little sparrow. I just find Shinon the kind of person who likes birds. And tea. I don't know why. I've always loved paring Shinon with Gatrie. He just doesn't go well with anyone else, and they make a super adorable pairing. **

**Also… Umm… RolfisinlovewithOscar. Don't worry, I'm already hiding. Rolf is a twisted little fuck, the little fuck. **


	5. Secret' Affairs

**Chapter Five – 'Secret' Affairs**

**Shinon and Gatrie have been together for two years, and **_**nobody**_** knows. Now that Ike and Oscar are openly together, Shinon starts getting jealous of their open relationship, (Whether he admits it or not,) and he and Gatrie decide to be more open about each other. Ike hasn't come back for two weeks and Rolf has been acting really strange. Oscar plans to find out why, and to find his missing Ike!**

**(Lemonsssss. Sort of, in a way.) Yes, Rolf does know about Shinon and Gatrie, but only Cuz he's a peeping tom, and he found out only last chapter. He doesn't count. Short chapter, guys. Cuz I need to stop this one and finish Life Of A Teenage Seraph! No, what I **_**need**_** to finish is Truly, Madly, Deeply. …**

**Don't worry, I'm working on those too, past fishing, cosplay making and family affairs, writing gets less and less time each day. I try though. **

**-Shinon-**

I feel the warmth from beside me disappear. I sit up quickly, opening my eyes. I look over and see Gatrie sitting up. I move a little closer and lean against him for the warmth I had felt earlier. He looks down at me as he wraps his thick, muscled arm around my stomach.

I lay my head down just below his arm. We're sitting on a small cliff above the river. The water is clear and slow moving. The half-moon reflects off it beautifully. I'd never say that out loud, of course. The stars and moon look like they're in the river.

I look up at the dark sky. It's dotted with stars, which look like chips of ice plastered on indigo velvet. I feel something tug on my hair. I look at Gatrie. He's holding my ponytail in his hand, smiling at me. I smile back at him and pull my hair from his grip.

He leans down, just barely centimeters from my face, his head to the side. I move closer and press my lips to his. I feel him kiss back. We pull away, but just barely. I reach up and tangle my fingers in his soft, blonde hair.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He nuzzles my neck, nipping as he does.

I laugh at the tickling feeling. I push on his head. He wraps both his arms around me and rolls over, squishing me beneath him. I blush as a small squeak is forced out of me. I push on his chest.

"Gatrie, you're to big!" I yell at him.

"That's not the first time I've heard that." He laughs.

"Gatrie!" I blush fiercely.

He laughs again. He sits up on me, still squishing me.

"Hey, want to go down to the river?" He asks.

"No, it's to cold." I complain.

"Come on, I'll keep you warm." He picks me up and starts toward the river.

"No! Gatrie put me down." I demand.

"No, come on. It's not like there are any river monsters or anything." He sets me down on the bank.

I watch as he smiles at me, then starts toward the river. I go over to the water with him, stopping at the edge. Gatrie walks into the water. I sigh as he goes waist deep. I gasp as he suddenly falls into the water. I stare at the rippling water worriedly.

"Gatrie?" I call out to the water.

I get no answer. I step out into the water a couple steps.

"Gatrie!" I yell worriedly. "Gatrie!" I can't hide the worry in my voice anymore.

He suddenly stands up again, water pouring off him. I sigh in relief.

"Oh, Gatrie!" I run over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his stomach.

He looks over his shoulder at me. I look up at him angrily.

"Don't do that _again_!" I yell at him.

"Sorry," He turns around in my arms, holding me back. "Baby, I love you." He leans down toward me and presses his lips to mine.

"Please don't do that again, I was so worried something happened to you." I whisper as I burry my face into his wet, muscled chest.

"Don't worry, Shinon. I'm fine." He softly strokes the back of my head.

I sigh as he moves one of his hands to my lower back.

"Shinon…" He mumbles.

I look up at him without moving my head. He's staring down at me.

"Your eyes are so pretty." He leans down and buries his face into my hair.

I blush and turn my head away, but he turns my head back toward him with a finger under my chin. I look up at him. No one else can make me feel like he does. I love the warmth and kindness he gives me. I press closer to him, putting my hands on his muscled chest.

"Gatrie, when can we stop hiding?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know. When people aren't shunned for being gay." He holds me tighter, squeezing my sides as he does.

"But Ike and Oscar aren't shunned for being gay. Why would we be any different?" I point out.

"I don't think we would, but remember that day, two years ago, when I promised I'd protect you from everything and everyone? Well that hasn't changed, and even if that means we have to hide the fact we're together, I will keep protecting you." I look up at Gatrie as he speaks.

"Gatrie…" I sigh.

"Come on, let's get you back to shore and dry you off." He picks me up, holding me bridal style.

I lay my head against his chest as he walks back to shore. We get to the grassy bank. He kneels down and lays me on the grass. I look up at him. He stands over me on his knees. I stare up at him, my green eyes half closed.

A cold breeze sends chills over my wet skin. I shiver, my eyes narrowing more. Gatrie stands up. I sit up, watching him in confusion. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. He helps me stand.

"I shouldn't keep you out here any longer, you might catch a cold." He pulls me against his side as we start back toward the fort.

I stare sadly at the ground while we walk. We climb the hill just in front of the fort, but Gatrie stops walking. I stop as well and look back at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

I notice he's staring up into the tree Ike pees on all the time. I walk over to him and look up. I see what Gatrie is staring at.

"Ike, why are you up there?" I call up to the blue haired Beorc, who is laying on one of the top most branches.

He looks asleep, but he's staring down at me now. From where I am, his eyes look clouded and dull. I move closer to the tree. I can hear him whimpering. Is this where he's been the past two weeks? He's just been sitting up here in this tree?

How did Oscar miss him here? He said he's checked here several times. I watch him wrap his arms tightly around the branch he's on as the wind blows again. His hands look darker than the rest of him. I squint and look closer.

Is that… Blood? I jump up and grab onto the lowest branch. I climb up into the tree slowly. Ike is watching me, but he looks completely uninterested. I get up to him. I'm surprised to see that his hands _are_ stained with blood.

What I find most confusing is that all the blood is dry, which means it didn't happen recently. I lean down and look at the rest of him. There's blood on his pants, chest, and stomach too.

"Ike, what happened to you?" I sit back and ask.

"Shinon would not believe Ike." His voice is extremely quiet.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" I question.

"Because, Ike can barely believe it." He sighs.

"Well… Oscar hasn't slept for days, he's hasn't been himself at all since you went missing. Come on, I'll have Gatrie carry you back." I start down the tree slowly.

I look back at Ike, but he's just staring at me sadly. I go back up to him.

"What, can you not move?" I demand.

He lowers his head, whimpering. I climb up onto the branch he is on carefully, making sure not to move him.

"Sit up; let me see how much blood you have on you." I sit back.

"No." He whispers.

"I will drag you out of this tree if I have to, Ike." I warn.

"Please, do not touch Ike." He looks up at me pleadingly.

I understand why that look gets Oscar so much. He looks so miserable like that, it really just makes you want to wrap your arms around him and hug him so tight he can barely breathe. Yeah, I don't really like him, but do I really have a reason for that? He hasn't ever done anything to hurt me.

"Come on, don't you want to see Oscar?" I ask.

"Ike does, but Ike cannot move." He looks away again.

"Are you actually hurt? Is that not just blood?" I look over him again, but don't see any wounds.

If I don't see them like this, than that means he's _lying_ on his wound. I move a little closer.

"You're lying on it, aren't you?"

"Ike does not like to look at it." Ike puts his hands on the branch slowly.

I watch quietly as he sits up, but very, _very_ slowly. I cover my mouth in disgust as I see two, small, but deep stab wounds in his stomach, both of which are obviously infected.

"Why didn't you try to clean that? Why did you just climb up this tree instead of going and getting Rhys?" I demand.

He doesn't answer me. I look down at Gatrie. He's watching us, but I don't think he can see Ike from there anymore now that he's sat up.

"Ike, don't move, I'm going to go back down to the fort, and I'm going to get some of the others to help you down, okay? Try to get down as much as you can without hurting yourself to much." I turn and start climbing down the tree as fast as I can.

I jump down once I'm at the lowest branch. Gatrie looks at me confusedly.

"Please stay here, I need to go get some of the others." I tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Ike got stabbed twice and it got infected, he can barely move. I don't know how he got in that tree." I turn toward the fort. "I'll be right back." I call to him as I start running down the hill.

I get to the fort easily and quickly, running inside. I know everybody, except for Oscar, is asleep. I run straight to his room, as I know he'll run out the door as soon as I say Ike. I open the door and go inside, panting. He looks up uninterestedly from where he's sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oscar, I found Ike." I pant, leaning against the doorway.

He looks up, looking surprised.

"What? Where?" He stands up quickly.

"He's up in that tree just outside the fort. He can't get down on his own, he needs help." I explain quickly.

"I'll go there now." I watch as he runs past me.

I go and get Titania and Rhys, then start back to the tree. I see Oscar standing in front of the tree. I can see Ike's tail hanging from the branches, but that's it. He must have been able to get down most the way. Gatrie is still waiting beside the tree.

I look up and see Ike staring down at us worriedly, covering his stomach with both his arms, though the blood splatters are still very obvious. I turn to Titania as I get an idea.

"Hey, Tibarn is still up on the roof, right?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, I think so, why?" She asks.

"He can get Ike down without hurting him or making him climb." I point out.

"Right, I'll go see if he's still up there." I watch her turn back to the fort quickly.

Ike is talking quietly to Oscar, who looks relieved he's found, but worried that he might be hurt, as he doesn't know about the cuts. I look over as I see something move near the fort. Tibarn lands right next to the tree, but Titania is still running over to us.

He looks up in the tree. He flies up to Ike. I watch Ike lean back away from him, hissing at Tibarn, his tail lashing from side to side. Tibarn grabs him anyway, pulling him carefully toward him and taking him down from the tree.

He slowly sets Ike down on his back against the tree. Ike covers his stomach so no one sees the wounds. Oscar and I both kneel down beside him. Ike wraps his arms tighter around his stomach tighter, staring up at Oscar worriedly.

"Ike, are you okay?" I watch the cavalier put his hand softly on Ike's arm.

"No, do not move Ike's arm." He squeezes himself tighter.

"What's wrong?" Oscar asks.

"He got stabbed twice." I tell him, as I know Ike won't tell him.

Ike lowers his head as Oscar turns back to him worriedly.

"It's infected," I sigh.

Oscar grabs Ike's arm and pulls it away. Ike lets him, but he doesn't look happy. He lets Oscar do the same to the other. I look away from the disgusting sight, not wanting to see the swollen pus covered cuts.

"Ike, why didn't you just come back instead of staying out here? This can kill you!" I look back at Oscar as he stands up.

"Ike…" He stops talking and looks down.

I watch as Oscar leans down and carefully pulls Ike against him. He picks him up, slowly pulling him against his chest. He holds Ike carefully and starts back toward the fort, Rhys following him, yelling at Ike about how stupid it is to hide something like that.

Ike turns his head away, pressing his face into Oscar's chest. I fall back behind everyone and walk beside Gatrie. I feel him lean against me as we walk. I blush, worried someone will turn around. We don't say anything the entire walk.

Once we get back to the fort, Ike is carried into Rhys's room, while I go to mine. I close the door behind me, then go over to my bed. I look at the bird cage with my two birds in it. They both are asleep. I feel my bed depress.

I look over in shock, but calm down as I see Gatrie. I sigh in relief, then sit beside him, not close enough to touch, but almost.

"I didn't notice you come in," I say quietly, as so no one hears.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodnight before we found Ike." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him.

I lay my head down on his shoulder. I feel him massaging my side slowly.

"Can't we spend tonight together?" Gatrie asks.

"No, especially not tonight." I deny as I look away.

"But everyone is worried about Ike and is with him, so no one would notice." I feel both his muscled arms wrap around me.

"No, _everyone_ but Oscar would notice. We were the ones who found him, and we aren't going with them and checking on him every two seconds." I point out.

"You wouldn't do that even if I slept in here tonight." Gatrie squeezes me.

"True." I agree.

"Besides, we all know if Rhys doesn't say everyone has to stay out, Oscar will. What does everyone else have to do with this anyways?" He looks down at me.

"Because someone will find out. Remember earlier? You said you'd protect me from all this. We can't." I remind him.

"Well… I'll go back to my room before the sun even rises." He suggests.

"Good idea. Goodnight Gatrie." I sit up out of his arms and stand up.

"Fine." He stands.

I feel my heart twist. I _hate_ making him mad. I feel hands on my waist, then I'm lifted off the ground. I gasp and flail a little.

"I'll just take you to my room, and make you sleep with me." He walks over to the door with me held out in front of him.

"No, Gatrie put me down!" I demand.

He throws me over his shoulder and opens the door. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He carries me down the hall toward his room, even despite my opposition. He sets me down in front of his door.

"Look, I thought about what you said at the river a little, and I agree with you." He puts his hands on either side of my head.

I blush as he moves a little closer. "I don't care what other people think of us being together. I love you, and that's all that matters." He leans down and presses his lips to mine, but I don't kiss back.

He pulls away. "I love you, Shinon. No body, no matter what they say, what they do, can change that. If someone gives you shit for being gay, come tell me and I'll slam their face into the wall. No, I won't tolerate you being insulted like that, but if I have to keep hiding the fact that I love you any longer… I- I don't know what I'll do, but I can't keep doing this, especially while Ike and Oscar are so open with their relationship."

I smile faintly, happy he finally sees it how I do.

"If they can be together with no problems, why can't we? Besides, we've been together _waaay_ longer then they have. I say we're done hiding. I love you." Gatrie kisses me again.

"I love you too." I whisper, blushing as I put my hands on his chest.

He moves one hand down and opens his bedroom door as he presses his lips to mine again. I reach up and bury one of my hands in his short, blonde hair, the other being placed on the back of his neck. We kiss more passionately as he pulls me against his muscled body.

I have a hard time backing up as Gatrie leads me into his room, making sure not to pull away from my lips. He closes the door behind us. He pulls away from me. I let go of his head and neck. He pushes me back onto his bed.

I blush as he sits over me on his knees, taking his wet shirt off as he does. The last thing I see is Gatrie leaning down before I close my eyes, putting my head back in pleasure.

-Oscar-

I sigh as I sit, leaning against the door to Rhys's room. I can hear Ike panting in pain and sometimes he'll yelp or even scream. I can hear Rhys trying to calm him by saying sweet things to him, but he keeps whimpering.

I can't believe he would hide something like that, and for so long, too. Where has he been all this time? I _know_ he wasn't in that tree the whole time, as I checked there every day. I put my head down; the sound of Ike's pained whimpering making my heart ache.

After a couple more minutes, I hear the door open. I look up and see Rhys. I quickly stand up, turning around to him.

"Is he okay?" I ask quickly.

"He'd be better if he would stop _moving_," He sounds a little irritated. "But yes, he's fine now. It'll take a little while for him to heal though. And before you ask, yes I am taking him out of my room, and yes, while I clean up, you can visit him." He walks past me, taking off the bloody glove on his hand, as he already took off the other one before opening the door.

I go into his room and over to Ike. He's lying on a small cot. He looks asleep. I sigh, as Rhys hasn't cleaned up any of the blood on him yet. There's only a small piece of cotton covering both of the cuts. He must be going and getting bandages right now.

I look over as he comes back in. Just as I thought, he has his bandages and a couple other things. I watch him set them down on his desk. The healer takes a medium sized towel and wets it with something from a small, blue bottle. I guess it's just water because he's cleaning all the blood up with it.

He cleans the cloth and wets it again afterwards. I watch him start softly cleaning the blood of Ike. The blue haired Beorc looks down at him quickly, suddenly waking up. He still looks in pain and tired. He watches Rhys through half closed eyes.

He hasn't even noticed me standing here yet. I go over to his side silently. I lean down, though he still hasn't noticed me. Usually he would have noticed me as soon as he woke up, is he really in that much pain and that out of it?

I lean forward and softly kiss his cheek. I watch as he looks over toward me confusedly. I notice his expression change as he sees me. He looks relieved and he smiles weakly at me. I take his hand as Rhys finishes cleaning up the mess.

Rhys stands and grabs more cotton and bandages. He kneels beside Ike again. I watch him carefully put a little more of the cotton on the cuts, making Ike wince as he presses down. I hold Ike's hand a little tighter as the cotton already starts turning red. He takes the bandages and starts wrapping them tightly around Ike's stomach.

Just as he finishes, he stands and starts cleaning up everything he brought in here, not saying anything. I look at Ike. He's just staring at the wall blankly, his eyes glazed over in pain. I move a little closer, bringing his hand closer to my chest.

He doesn't even look at me. I chuckle at how tired he is. Rhys comes back, a little sooner than last time. He sets down a small, yellow bottle on the desk.

"Do you want him in your room? Because if not he's going to the spare room until we can get all the damn moss and plants out of his room." Rhys asks.

"Yeah," I stand up, slowly letting go of the other's hand.

"Alright. These are for the pain." He picks up the yellow bottle again. "They'll make him sleep too. Make sure he stays in bed; don't let him get up unless he has to."

"Okay." I take the bottle he was handing to me.

"Also, if someone wants to visit him, don't let them wake him up. If he's asleep, they'll just have to wait." The orange haired healer says as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "Be careful taking him back to your room. If he bleeds through the bandages, let me know immediately and I'll change them."

"I will." I look down at Ike.

"I'll come check on him frequently, just letting you know." He turns to the window.

I nod, showing that I heard him. I carefully and slowly pick Ike up. His head falls to the side against my chest. I carry him out of the room and to mine. Thankfully I had left the door open when Shinon came to get me.

I lay him down close to the middle of the bed. He groans quietly once I move away from him. I go and close my door, set the small bottle down on the desk, then sit down beside Ike. I take a deep breath as I take my shirt off, fixing my undershirt afterwards.

I'm so happy he's back, but worried about what happened. I love him; I just wish I could really show him. I lay down close to him. I put my hand delicately on his chest, but soon find myself softly tracing the well-defined muscles there.

I press a little closer, close enough that the tip of my nose touches the crook of his neck. My hand slips up his chest gently, rubbing the side of his neck. My fingers tangle in his soft, dark blue hair just behind his ear as I slowly start falling asleep beside him.

-Later, At Almost Dawn-

I hear whimpering, _extremely_ pained whimpering. I sit up and look down at Ike as quickly, yet slow enough not to hurt him in the process, as I can. He's holding his stomach and he's bled through the bandages.

I sigh and reach forward I softly stroke his cheek. He must have been twitching in his sleep again and it caused it to bleed. He looks at me, his eyes wide in pain. I lean down and kiss his cheek.

"I'll go get Rhys to change the bandages," I whisper, then stand up.

I leave the room, even though he's whimpering and asking me to stay. I go knock on Rhys's door.

"You can come in." I hear, even though I figured he'd be asleep by now.

I open the door and go inside, leaving the door closed behind me. He's sitting at the desk, all the extra bandages and medicines still sitting there. He looks rather distressed.

"I'm guessing I need to go change the bandages?" He looks up at me.

He looks extremely tired, his hair and eyes dull and lifeless.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine." He stands up, taking the extra bandages with him.

I follow him back to my room. Ike is sitting up slightly, half the bandages torn off. Rhys goes over to him.

"Ike!" He smacks him on the top of the head. "Stop it, don't take the bandages off."

I watch as he pulls the messed up ones off and cleans the blood up. He puts down more cotton and wraps his stomach again. The orange haired healer looks at me.

"You still have the pain pills, right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I take the bottle and hand it to him. "I haven't given him any though."

"Alright, have him take another at breakfast if needed." He takes one of the pills and turns to Ike. "Open your mouth."

"No." Ike covers his mouth and looks away.

"I will open your mouth." Rhys warns.

He looks at the healer sadly, but moves his hand. I watch as he leans down and grabs behind Ike's jaw. He holds his mouth open and puts the pill in his mouth. I watch as Ike makes a disgusted face, but Rhys pushes his head back, making him swallow the pill.

He lets go of Ike and stands back. Ike shakes his head, his tongue hanging out. I go and sit on the edge of the bed. He stands up and walks over to the door.

"Thank you for letting me know, I'll be in my room again." Rhys turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I look at Ike. He's staring at the bed blankly. I slowly reach over and set my hand on his back. He looks at me quickly.

"I love you." I say quietly, hoping it will help him feel better.

I watch him smile happily, purring as he does.

"Ike loves Oscar, too." He tries to lean toward me, but stops and cringes in pain.

"Here, don't move." I move closer to him, pressing against his side.

He lays his head against my shoulder. I softly rub his side comfortingly. I notice how sleepy he looks. He looks up at me, slowly moving his head closer to my neck. He soon presses his face into my neck, softly kissing me as he does.

I lay my head against his, blushing, until I realize he's a sleep. I smile at my foolishness. How could I possibly believe this cuddly, sweet man could ever hurt me? Because I know he's only cuddly and sweet to me. I'm the only one.

If it were anyone else, he'd hiss and attack them. He was raised by the Laguz; he doesn't know killing here is not acceptable. The Laguz love fighting and killing, and that is how he was raised. I softly stroke the back of his head, sighing.

Ike isn't a Laguz though. He shouldn't enjoy killing and fighting. He should be like the rest of us, and only fight when he has to. I love Ike, I always have, but he's… He's just as Rolf said. He's vicious, and he'd kill for no more than someone looked at him wrong.

I hold him tighter, trying to fall asleep. I lay there for almost half an hour, just trying to keep the thought of Ike being a vicious killer out of my mind. How can someone so sweet be like that? I sit up, giving up on sleeping.

I slowly push Ike off me and lay him down where I normally sleep. Pulling the blanket up to his waist, I softly stroke his cheek and turn to the door. I leave the room, closing the door all the way so he can't go find me if he wakes up.

I go down the hall, but stop once I get in front of Gatrie's door. I hear panting, so I wonder if he's hurt. He was just fine earlier. Along with the panting, I hear quiet moaning and heated 'Oh, Gatrie'. I blush harder, as that sounded like Shinon.

I reach up and put my hand on the doorknob. No, I should leave them alone. But I want to know if it really is him. I step back. They should have their privacy. I go down the hall quickly, ignoring them completely.

-Shinon-

He's still ravishing my body with soft, sweet kisses. I sit up slightly and look down at Gatrie. He looks up at me as I do. He smiles, his blue eyes half closed. He has completely stripped me of my clothes, but he's still wearing his pants.

He's been doing nothing but kissing and touching me since we came in here a couple hours ago. I'm enjoying it, but usually he can't control himself when he does this. I hold both sides of his head, massaging just behind his ears, as I know he likes it.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." He says as he sits up slightly.

I lean back, letting the larger blonde lean over me. He pushes me over onto my back, pressing his lips to mine as he does. I moan as his tongue slips into my mouth. A hot, heated battle follows, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck and head.

Our tongues dance together, a series of sweet, but passionate and lustful kisses break the dance. Lips clashing, tongues twirling together, teeth clicking, every little sound and movement sends me over even more.

His sharp teeth scrape against my bottom lip. I let large hands wander my smooth body. Back arching in pleasure, I press against him in an effort to sustain contact. The feel of his muscles against the flat, smooth surface of my chest makes me blush.

"A-ah," Escapes my lips as Gatrie moves down and starts ravishing my neck with his assault of kisses and bites.

All through the rest of the night, nothing but soft moans and passionate cries could be heard. He kissed and bit every inch he could get his mouth on. Soft touches here and there, a gentle bite placed so perfectly it was as if he knew exactly what would pull a moan from my mouth.

He never rushed anything, and never dared to stop. It was like we were the only ones alive. No one mattered at this point, not a single person. The pleasure was something I'd never experienced before. He has pleased me before, but nothing like this.

Nothing like the mind blowing, heart racing passion he was giving me. It seems like every desire I've ever had was given to me at that one second. His touches were sweet and never sexual. Our kisses had been so perfect I nearly lost my breath every time.

Never, _never_, have I seen him like this. Never have I felt like this. He never left a single bruise, not even when he stopped and sucked on my neck. Whispering I love you every other kiss, he made love to me in every way possible. He brought me to a state I never knew was possible.

The way he would run his fingers though my hair, telling me how beautiful he thinks I am as he did, it felt like only one thing in the world mattered, and that was him. Him and his sweet, hushed words, his indulgent, delicate kisses.

As he held me tightly, never ceasing to kiss and caress, I would tell him how much I loved him by whispering in his ear. He would do the same, whispering his sweet nothings in such a perfect, un-rivalling way.

I couldn't take it anymore, and he pressed his lips to mine for the most passionate, loving kiss ever. Once I came, I screamed his name so fervently and passionately he did the same, moaning that he loved me as he did.

I lay on his chest, panting, listening to him telling me over and over, I love you, I love you. I smiled, my eyes closed. 'I love you too,' I replied with after every one of his sweet words. Here we lay now, his arms wrapped tightly around me, his head resting on mine.

My eyes half closed, he is stroking the side of my head, pushing my hair back as he does. The sun is starting to rise; I can see the pink tint over the horizon. Neither of us slept all night last night. I glance up at Gatrie. He is just staring right down at me, his eyes completely filled with love.

"I love you." He whispers, as he has just barely gotten his breath back.

"I know." I turn my head toward his, the tips of our noses touching. "And I love you too." I press my lips to his slowly.

Our kiss is short since the both of us are still panting. I hear a knock at the door, making me jump. Gatrie squeezes me a little to tight, but I keep quiet. He pulls the blanket up over my waist. I hold onto it, my face completely red.

"Who is it?" Gatrie calls to the one behind the door.

"Mia." We here in return.

Gatrie turns to me. "Should we let her in?" He whispers as he softly strokes my cheek.

"…If you want to, like you said, it doesn't matter since we're not hiding anymore." I point out.

"Alright." He turns back to the door. "You can come in."

The door opens just after. I blush harder and lean against Gatrie more, looking down at the white blanket. I hear the door close again, and Mia looks up. She stops once she sees me, naked and leaning against Gatrie, who is also naked.

"Uh… Um…" She blushes as she stares at us, making my blush even worse. "Uh… Oh, yeah! Oscar made breakfast, and he sent me to go get everyone." The blue haired girl finally says.

"Okay." Gatrie replies. "Oh, and Mia?"

I watch the girl look up again, her face still red.

"Don't tell anyone." The blonde demands.

"I won't." She leaves the room again, closing the door behind her.

"She's going to tell everyone." I look up at him.

"Yeah, I know." He sighs. "At least we agreed that it wouldn't matter anymore."

"Yeah." I sit up all the way.

"Let's go bathe, then we can go get breakfast. I have a feeling today is going to be one of those super long breakfast days." Gatrie stands up off the bed, then scoops me up into his arms.

I look up at him, smiling. He sets me down so we can get dressed. I grab my clothes, putting my pants back on. He does the same, then as I go to lead him out of the room, he picks me up again. He cradles me to his chest and takes me to the bathroom.

-Oscar-

I smile as everyone comes into the dining room. I even see Rhys helping Ike limp into the room. Mia runs up to him and helps him stay up. I smile again. Everything is right again. Yes, Ike is hurt, but he'll be better soon.

Soren comes and sits beside Ike, who was helped into the chair beside mine. I take two of the large plates out into the room, which have eggs and hash on them. I go back into the kitchen and bring out the last plate, along with plates for every one and silverware. I set the last plate down, which has bacon and sausage on it, then set the plates down.

I go back for the last time, bringing coffee, orange juice and mugs. I set everything down, then sit down beside Ike. He's watching me sadly. I give him a questioning look while everyone else starts eating.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I softly stroke his cheek.

He leans into the touch, leaning closer to me and whimpering. I put both hands on the sides of his head, leaning closer and touching the tip of my nose to his. He still looks sad though. I press my lips to his for a short, sweet kiss.

"You'd better eat before someone takes it." I suggest, my voice somewhat quiet.

"Ike is sorry." He whimpers.

"Sorry? For what?" I ask as I fix him a plate.

He lowers his head again, whimpering.

"Do you need the pain medicine again?" I look down at the bandages, which look rather fresh.

I wonder if he bled through the bandages while I was here. I stand up, hearing Ike whimper again. I leave, even though some people are watching me. I go back to my room quickly. I'm confused to see that the sheets on my bed are gone and the blanket is piled at the head.

I go over to the desk and grab the small yellow bottle. I leave the room, going back to Ike. Soren has his hand on the other's back, and he's trying to convince Ike to eat. I notice Shinon and Gatrie sitting very close.

It must have something to do with last night. So that was Shinon then. I wonder if they just got together or they've been together a while. Both of them have wet hair. That must be why it took them so long to come down to breakfast.

I sit down beside Ike. He covers his head, whining louder now. Oh, he must have bled so badly through the bandages that they had to wash the sheets. That must be why he thinks I'm mad. I softly stroke the back of his head.

"It's okay, Ike. I'm not mad. Sometimes that happens." I reassure him.

"Oscar knows?" Ike looks at me past his arm barely.

"Yeah, I saw when I went and go the medicine. It's okay though. It's not like we all haven't done that here." I point out.

"Ike is still sorry." He leans against me slightly, being careful of his cuts.

I softly stroke his back. I watch as he starts eating breakfast, but I'm only worried because he's eating slowly. I turn and fix my own breakfast, but keep an eye on Shinon and Gatrie. Are they really together? I watch as Gatrie turns to Shinon, smiling.

Everyone else are eating and talking. Gatrie holds his fork up. I can't help but smile as I watch him slowly feed his apparent lover. They kiss afterwards. Yeah, they're together. No one else is watching. I look at Ike. I know he wants to be sweet and cute like that, but I'm so scared of making him mad and I'm just not used to the attention.

I feel something against my other side. I look over and see Rolf leaning against me. I notice he looks worried. I put an arm around his shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" I ask as he keeps eating his breakfast.

"No, I'm just surprised Ike was found." He comments.

"Yeah, I thought he just went back home." I look at the Beorc.

He's looking at Soren, who is explaining something to him, but I don't know what. He doesn't really look interested, but he's looking anyway. I look back at Rolf.

"Maybe who ever attacked him wanted him gone. Maybe we should send him back, just in case the person comes looking for him." Rolf suggests quietly.

"No, he'd be safer here anyway." I deny immediately.

"Did you know that Shinon had sex with Gatrie?" He looks up at me.

I choke on my food at the end of his statement. Everyone stops and looks at me confusedly. I feel my face turn red as I cover my mouth. I cough a couple times, then turn to Rolf.

"How do you know that?! And why are you telling me?" I demand in a hushed voice.

"Because I saw them, that day you sent Ike to spy on me. You wanted to know what I was doing, so there you go. I saw them, and they were having sex." He shrugs.

I notice Shinon's face turn completely red and Gatrie looks away.

"I did not send Ike to spy on you, I told him to go with you to make sure you didn't get hurt, and don't spy on people, especially then!" I yell at my younger brother.

"But-"

"No, Rolf, stop spying on people." I turn away.

I watch Shinon stand up from the table, leaving the room quickly. Gatrie follows him almost immediately, a worried look on his face. I stand up, following them as well. I see Gatrie turning down the hall toward everyone's rooms.

I follow. They both go into Shinon's room. I go up to the door, and just as I'm about to knock, hear their voices.

"You said no one was there!" Shinon yells at Gatrie.

"I didn't know Rolf was spying on us! Last time I checked, no one was there!" Gatrie replies, but he doesn't sound as mad as Shinon.

"I can't believe he saw." The red haired archer sighs.

"_I_ can't believe he _actually_ spied on us. I always thought he was the innocent little kid, but apparently not." I notice the amusement in Gatrie's voice.

"Well who cares. There's nothing we can do about it now." It sounds like Shinon is plotting Rolf's death, but I'm _almost_ sure he isn't.

"Shinon, I'm sorry, I didn't know he was there. I was sure there was no one." I can bet Gatrie wrapped his arms around the other and is holding him tightly.

"I know Gatrie. It's not your fault." Shinon's voice is muffled now.

I step back. He's okay now, so I'll go back and give Rolf a good lesson about not spying on people. I turn around, but come face to face with Ike. I gasp and back up slightly. He looks at me pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ike has to go outside, right meow." I realize that the door hasn't been opened yet, and walk past him.

He follows me to the front door, but slowly and carefully. I open it for him. He smiles a thanks at me.

"Be quick, you need to lay down." I put the brick in front of the door so it can't close. "I'm going to go talk to Rolf."

I turn and start back toward the kitchen. I don't see Rolf, but all the others are still there, and they're cleaning up now. I go over to the table beside Titania.

"Do you know where Rolf went?" I ask her.

"No, last I checked he followed Ike out of the room." She shrugs.

"Okay." I turn and leave, even though he wasn't with Ike when he came to ask me to open the door.

I go back to the hall, but don't see him. I check his room, but he isn't there either. I go back to the front door. Where did he go? Just as I turn to go look out back, I hear someone running. I turn around and see Rolf run up to the door.

He's panting hard and looks scared. I turn all the way to him.

"What's wrong? Where were you?" I demand.

"Ike," He stops and pants more.

I feel my heart speed up a little.

"I told you! We should-" More panting. "Have sent him back, they got him again!" He finally finishes.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"They got Ike again! I went with him just in case he needed help walking, but they attacked us once we got outside the gate and near the tree and they stabbed him again! I got away before they could get me and came straight to you; you have to go help him! He tried to attack them, but he can't." He says quickly, but I understood everything.

I run out of the fort, heading straight for the tree. I can't believe they actually tried to kill him again! Who has such a horrid grudge against him, and why? I see him lying on the ground, groping at his chest. I see two wounds, one is a long slash mark all the way across his chest, and the other is a stab wound.

He looks over at me weakly as I kneel beside him. I pull him up into my lap, putting a hand over the stab wound to try to help stop the bleeding. He whimpers as Rolf comes up beside us.

"Please, go get Rhys," I tell Rolf.

He turns and goes back to the fort without saying anything. I lean down and softly kiss Ike's cheek.

"I promise we'll do something about all this. You can't keep getting hurt like this." I reassure him as I push his hair from his forehead.

He whimpers and turns his head away. I keep petting his head, hoping to help him calm down. Five minutes go by, but still Rhys doesn't come. I look around. I don't even see him. I growl in frustration, making Ike whimper.

I carefully pick him up and start back toward the fort.

"I'm sorry if this hurts." I sigh.

I get to the fort, carrying Ike inside. The blood is dripping off his arms and chest and onto the floor. Mia is talking with Boyd in the room. Once she turns and sees us, she gasps.

"What happened?!" She runs over.

"Where is Rolf? He was supposed to go get Rhys!" I demand.

"What? He never came inside." She informs me.

"What?!" I take Ike back to my room.

They both follow me.

"I'll go find Rhys." Boyd turns and starts down the hall again.

I carefully lay him down on the bed, even though the sheets haven't been put back yet. His cobalt eyes are tightly closed. I put my hand back over the stab wound and sit down. He looks up at me and whimpers, trying to get into my lap. I pull him up into my lap for him. He presses his face into my stomach.

"Don't worry Ike; we'll take care of this." I softly pet his head as I hold him.

Rhys and Boyd both come in the room. Rhys has all his supplies with him. He sighs as he sees Ike.

"You're good at getting hurt, aren't you?" The healer sets them down.

"Ike did not mean to get hurt. The one attacking Ike… Just…" He stops and looks away.

"Who is it?" Rhys asks.

"Ike does not know." His blue eyes close tightly as Rhys pours something over the wound.

"Can you describe him?" He requests.

"Uh…" Ike opens his eyes again.

I notice him staring past everyone and at the doorway. He keeps staring there. I look over and see Rolf standing half in the doorway.

"He has… Green hair and green eyes." Ike says quietly.

I watch as Rolf's eyes get wide. Why is he so worried about this? He leans farther out of view, lowering his head.

"He had a dagger," Ike explains.

"Well that could be any number of people." The healer sighs as he cleans the blood up and puts more cotton down. "If he keeps this up, I'm going to have to wrap your entire body. Do you know why he's targeting you?"

I don't notice him look at me. I'm still watching Rolf. My brother looks up and sees me looking at him. He quickly turns and runs down the hall. I want to follow him and ask what's wrong, but I stay put. I look down at Ike, jumping as I see he's looking at me so intently.

"It is because of Oscar." Ike says as he stares at me.

"What? What do you mean?" Rhys asks.

"He loves Oscar, but Ike loves Oscar too, so he wants Ike gone." The blue haired Beorc turns back to the healer.

With that, I run quickly out of the room. I go to Rolf's room. The door is closed. I knock on it, and he answers.

"W-who is it?" He sounds scared.

"It's me Rolf, let me in. We need to talk." I demand.

"No… I'm going to go take a bath,"

"No you're not. Don't play innocent; I know it's you attacking Ike." I interrupt him immediately.

"How? How do you know?!" The light green haired archer sounds distressed.

"Ike went missing the day I sent him to watch you, and you came back with blood on your clothes. You said you just tripped, but last time I checked, you would need a wound to have blood all over your clothes like that, _unless_ it wasn't yours. I was told you followed Ike outside just now, and you were the one to come get me. When I asked you to go get Rhys, you didn't. I had to go get him myself. While Rhys was questioning Ike, he was staring at you. You don't normally look so guilty over anything. Why are you trying to kill Ike?" I explain, moving closer to the door. "Now open the door."

"I want him gone because he distracts you from me. You're mine; I don't want him to have you." The younger Beorc sounds whiney now.

"No, I'm not. I've told you already, what you want is wrong. I _will_ _not_ be with you. _Ever_." I state fiercely.

"But Oscar,"

"No! Rolf, no! I will not be with you!" I snap through the door, wondering where the sudden anger came from.

He's completely quiet now. I turn and go back down the hall. I go back into the room and over to Ike. He's sitting slightly up. Rhys is nowhere to be seen.

"Is it true?" I demand.

"Huh?" Ike looks at me confusedly.

"Is it Rolf doing this to you?" I question, eyeing the bandages, which are already stained red.

He stares at me sadly for a moment. Once the blue haired Beorc turns away, I lean down and kiss his cheek. I notice his face flush.

"It's okay Ike. I'm not going to be mad about it. I already know it was him, he just admit. I'm very, _very_ sorry he did that. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything about it either." I whisper as I caress his cheek.

"It is okay, Oscar." He turns back toward me.

"No it's not, Ike. I'm sorry." I repeat as I sit down on the edge of the bed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Okay, Ike does not want to fight with Oscar. So Ike will agree." He sighs.

"Please don't say that." I mumble as I press my forehead to his shoulder.

"Sorry." Ike says quietly, as if he's ashamed.

"I love you." I sit up more and lean forward, pressing my lips to his cheek again.

He smiles.

"Ike loves Oscar too." He purrs.

I press closer, nuzzling his cheek. I understand this all now. I do love Ike, just like I did as a child, but I just needed to see that he would protect me. I needed to know he wouldn't hurt me. Of course I should have just believed him in the first place, but I needed proof. Kieran said the same thing when we first got together.

I snuggle closer, pulling my knees up to my chest. I feel his arm around me, even though he's still hurt. I slowly fall asleep on his shoulder, listening to him purring with his head against mine.

-Shinon-

I hear a loud noise, startling me awake. I gasp and jump up, my heart racing. I look around the room. I see Gatrie standing in front of the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to slam the door so loud." He apologizes quietly.

"What's wrong?" I ask sleepily as I curl back up a little, calming down a lot.

"Nothing, just Boyd talking crap again. He was making fun of you because he knows we're together now, and it just pissed me off." He explains.

I stand up off the bed and walk over to him. He watches me, the anger still obvious on his face. I reach up, putting my hands on his shoulders. He's really tense. I pull him over to the bed, pushing him down so he's sitting.

"Lay down on your stomach." I demand.

The blonde watches me for a second, but soon complies and lies down. I climb up onto the bed and straddle his large, muscled hips. I push his shirt up slowly, then pull it off. He looks over his shoulder at me afterward.

"Lay back down." I sit just above his ass as I put my hands on his shoulder blades. "You need to relax, so I'll give you a massage."

"Now that is something I won't complain about." He chuckles as he lies down comfortably.

I smile as I start rubbing his back, feeling relax beneath my fingertips. I know there is no one else capable of making him like this. He moans, but it's muffled in the pillows. I massage all of his back until he's so relaxed he's basically limp.

I slip off him and lie down just up against him. He glances at me through half closed eyes. I smile, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Yeah, much better." I watch all his well-defined muscles clench as he stretches, letting out a satisfied sigh as he relaxes again.

"I'm glad." I cuddle closer, wrapping my thin arms around his large, muscular one.

"You know, you always know how to make me feel better." Gatrie looks over at me.

"I have to know how to please you, right?" I question.

"Shinon," He rolls over onto his side, the reaches forward and puts his hands on the side of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smile, blushing.

Everyone besides Gatrie only knows my cold, grumpy exterior. I save this side of me for Gatrie only. He's the only one who can see me like this, and it will always be like that. I smile, my eyes closing as he pulls the tie from my hair.

He pulls me up against him, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I sigh in contentment as his warm, to me comforting, scent cloaks my senses. I never want to leave his arms. So tight and warm, I feel so safe and wanted like this.

"Please Gatrie, don't ever let me go." I mumble into his chest as I start falling asleep again.

"I promise, just like before, I'll always protect you, and I'll always hold you. I'm not ever going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, I promise you." Gatrie leans down and kisses the top of my head.

I smile as I fall asleep completely, knowing he'll be there when I wake up. Whether _he'll_ be awake or not is the real question.

**Short chapter. Please review! Please? **


	6. The Cruel Truth

**Chapter Six – The Cruel Truth**

**Ike has healed and, for now, Rolf has calmed down enough to leave Ike alone. Ike and Oscar decide to follow the river towards the capital for a couple days, but once Mia finds out, **_**everyone**_** decides they want to go, and they all take a vacation. Finding the Crimean Royal Knights camped on the other side of the woods; Oscar learns that Geoffrey abuses Kieran because he believes their ruse. Oscar decides to save Kieran, but Geoffrey thinks otherwise, and everyone learns about Kieran and Oscar's secret.**

**Do I even need to warn about the lemons? They're camping, who doesn't get drunk while camping? Okay, a lot of people, but still. Hey, have you ever had sex while camping? It's **_**intense**_**. Get it? Say it out loud, you'll get it then. .-.**

**-Ike- **

I let out a growly huff as a blue dragonfly lands right on the blade of grass above my head. I swat at it and it flies away. I roll over uninterestedly. I see Rolf jump on Boyd's back, making him stumble forward into Shinon.

The archer whips around, snapping at the two to watch what they're doing. Gatrie watches, smiling. Mia, Titania and Mist are sitting in small alcove of trees, which is just about the only shaded area on the shore of the river.

Oscar is sitting on a rock near me, talking with Rhys, who is standing just behind him. I roll onto my back and put my head back, looking at them. They're talking about me. I look at the river instead. I sit up on my hands and knees and shake off, sending sand and grass everywhere.

I stand up and run over to the river, where I see Soren sitting with his legs up to his chest, staring at it sadly. I sit down beside him. He glances at me, then looks away. I stay quiet. Looking down at the rocks, I pick one up and toss it into the water.

It splashes a little, but other than that, it does nothing. Soren sighs and turns away a little.

"Go away Ike, you can throw rocks into the river somewhere else." He mumbles into his arm.

"No, Soren is lonely, so Ike will sit next to Soren." I deny him and throw another rock into the river.

"Well then at least shut up." He covers his head with his arms.

"But Soren said something to Ike first. It would be rude to ignore Soren." I point out.

"You're still talking to me." The branded sounds really mad.

"Sorry." I turn away again, picking up a handful of rocks and throw them into the river.

I smile as I notice Soren move his arms a little to watch me. I pick up a bigger rock and throw it into the river. It makes a bigger splash then the others, obviously. I look around the river bank. There's a fairly large rock sitting not to far from me. I look at Soren.

"Does Soren think Ike can pick up that rock?" I point to it.

"No, I don't." He denies me almost immediately.

I stand up and go over to it. I reach down and pick it up easily. He huffs and looks away.

"Can Soren pick this rock up?" I set it down beside him, then sit on it.

"Not anymore, move your ass and maybe I can." He snaps.

"Why is Soren angry?" I move off the rock and sit down in the sand.

"It's none of your business." I watch as he waves his hand just barely and in a green streak of light, the rock tumbles into the river.

"That is cheating. Soren cannot pick up the rock." I hiss.

"At least I actually got it in the river." He crosses his arms and rests his chin on them again.

"But Ike was only picking it up, not putting it in the water." I stand up again and go over to a bigger rock.

He watches me pick it up with some difficulty and carry it over to him. I set it down, then sit down.

"Soren cannot use Soren's magic this time." I state.

He does the same thing he did last time. I growl in frustration.

"Soren is a cheater." I stand up and go back over to the small patch of grass and reeds I was sitting in earlier.

I watch Oscar stand up, but I notice he looks lightheaded and he groans, holding his head. I immediately run up to him, even though he's barely a foot from me, and wrap my arms around him. I lean against his side.

"Is Oscar okay?" I ask quietly as I rub my forehead against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ike. I just stood up to fast." He gently pushes me off him.

I let him go, watching him to make sure he's fine. I back away slightly. He turns to me.

"Can Ike go that way?" I point up river.

"That way?" He repeats amusedly.

It's a forested part of the river bank, which to me, looks much more appealing than the hard rocks and hot sand.

"Yeah." I turn around, then see the other side of the river.

I tense up, the fur on my tail standing on edge. My eyes get wide as I see a large, blue cat standing half out of the bushes on the other side of the river. I run over to the river's edge. I lean over the water slightly. The cat is staring at me, just as intently as I'm staring at it.

I hear a purrish meow. My head tips to the side. I meow back, stepping into the river. I watch the cat back slightly into the bush.

"_Who are you?_" I ask loudly.

"_I thought you looked different form the other Beorcs there._" The cat meows at me, just as loud.

I start into the river, ignoring the cold, my gaze never leaving the other Laguz. Once the water gets to my waist, I hear my name get called out behind me. I look over my shoulder.

"Ike? What are you doing?" Oscar calls to me from the river bank.

I look back to the other Laguz. I can just barely see him sitting crouched in the bushes, obviously worried that there are so many Beorcs around here.

"_Are you their slave? Should I go get help?" _The blue cat calls to me worriedly.

"_No, I'm their friend, not their slave. They're okay; you don't have to worry about them." _I reply reassuringly.

"Who are you talking to?" Oscar asks, even though he can't understand either of us.

He's scanning the other bank confusedly. The cat comes back out of the bush a little. Oscar sees him and looks at me.

"Do you know that Laguz?" The green haired Beorc questions.

"No, but Laguz brother does look familiar." I look at Oscar as I speak.

"Maybe it's… Ranulf," His voice is quiet.

I know all my senses are better than the Beorcs, so I can clearly tell it isn't him, but they can't see as well as I can, so from the other side of a river, all the blue cats will look like Ranulf.

"No, Laguz is not Ranulf." I shake my head no.

I look back to the other side of the river. The Laguz is gone. I sigh in disappointment. I turn around and go back to shore. I shake off next to Oscar. He doesn't do anything but glare at me. I look back at the other bank again.

Who was that? And what was he doing in Crimea? I wonder why he looked so familiar, too. I look at Oscar.

"So… Can Ike go that way now?" I look at the forested part of the bank again.

"Sure, but don't get hurt and be back soon." He sighs.

I smile, but turn and start toward the forest. I pick my way through the rocks and to the trees. Once I'm under the green leaves, the beating of the sun stops immediately. I sigh in relief. The hot sand turns to soft grass under my feet.

I walk silently into the brush, enjoying the musty scent. I walk for a while, just listening to the birds and the rustling of the breeze through the trees. It sounds just like it did back in Gallia. Peaceful. Warm and undisturbed.

I see a small patch of sunlight flittering down through the trees, just under a large oak tree. Laziness gets the better of me and I go slink over to the patch of warmed grass. I sit down, kneading the grass as I do.

I lay down, curling up tightly, soaking up the sun. Breathing deeply, the musty grass scent clogs most of the other scents now that my face is in the grass. I lift my head slightly, sniffing for anything that's around. I don't smell anything besides the normal forest scents.

I lay my head back down and close my eyes. I roll onto my back, letting the sun warm my stomach. I slowly drift to sleep in that position, not having a care in the world.

-Later, After His Nap-

I roll over sleepily, my eyes still closed. I purr as I feel something pressed against my back. The one behind me stretches, moving and laying their head on my side. Continuing my purring, the one lying on me starts slowly kneading my side.

Suddenly, I remember. No one was with me when I fell asleep. I sit up quickly, pushing whoever was on me off. I look behind me just as fast. I see another Laguz lying there, now on his back. He sits up quickly. I notice he has blue ears and a blue tail.

The markings on his face are blue, too. My head tips to the side.

"_You're that Laguz from the other side of the river, aren't you?" _I question once I find my voice.

"_I thought you wouldn't recognize me for a second there." _He sits up, stretching as he does.

"_I almost didn't. When did you get here?" _I sit down comfortably, now at ease.

"_Not that long ago, I don't think. I saw you sleeping here, and you looked so peaceful. I figured you wouldn't mind if I joined you." _I watch as he licks the back of his hand, rubbing it across his forehead afterwards. "_So where are your markings and your ears? You're the first Laguz I've ever seen with only a tail."_

"…_I don't know. I've always been like this." _I shrug.

"_It sets you apart from all the others, at least. I could have sworn I've seen you around in Gallia before, but I don't know, if this is where you live." _He eyes my questioningly.

I sit up and move toward him, smelling him as I do. He lets me sniff him, watching me as he does. I'm sure he's already done the same to me when he saw me. I sit back again. He does smell like the Laguz from the camp I came from.

"_Strange, you do smell like the Laguz from my camp. I don't think I've ever seen you around though_." I point out.

"_Yeah, I don't really have a set camp. I kinda just wander around, not really caring for settling down. I want to see the world, do things no other Laguz have done before. I just came from the border camp, which is where you must have come from, right?" _He questions.

"_Yeah. I've been here a couple weeks now, almost a month_." I tell him.

"_What, did boring old camp life get to much for you?"_ He jokes.

"_No, I was taken from the Beorcs as a child and raised there, so I wanted to see where I came from. Apparently this is where I was born. I had no idea, everyone kept it from me. All those years I thought I was truly one of them. It explains why I look so different and why I was treated different by some." _I sigh.

"_Really? Well that's pretty neat. I guess you can live as a Beorc or a Laguz without the repercussions of an untouchable, then_." The blue Laguz stands up.

I look up at him. He stretches again, his tail curling over his back. I also stand up, but I don't stretch.

"_Alright, I'll be on my way." _He sighs.

"_Hey, my name is Ike, by the way. I'm guessing I won't be seeing much of you around here?" _I cross my arms as I watch him turn and walk into the woods.

"_No, probably not. But if you ever need help, I'll be there." _He calls back as he keeps walking.

"_Wait, what? I don't even know your name! How can I find you if I need help?" _I call confusedly.

"_Just trust your instinct. It's what we do best, after all. We'll meet again, I know we will_." He disappears through the bushes.

I run forward to look for him, but I don't see him. His scent isn't even there enough to follow. I stare into the trees confusedly.

"_Hey! Come back! At least tell me your name!" _I yell into the forest.

"Hey!" I jump at the voice behind me.

I whip around immediately. I see Shinon and Oscar standing where I had slept. Oscar runs up to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly, kissing my cheek as he does.

"I'm so happy we found you!" He sighs in relief.

"Ike has not been gone for long." I point out, as I don't think I've been gone long.

"Yes you have been! It's getting close to sunset! It was just before lunch when we all went to the river!" Oscar stands back and yells at me.

"Oh." I look around.

I didn't notice before how much it's cooled off and that it's a little darker.

"Sorry, Ike fell asleep." I apologize.

"Oh, it's fine." Oscar sighs again, then wraps his arms around me tightly.

I hug him back, laying my head on his shoulder. He pulls away as Shinon comes up. At first I think he'll hug me like Oscar did, but he holds something up and puts it around my neck. I growl and back up, but he pulls me closer again. I hear a click, then he moves back.

I try to look down, but it keeps me from putting my head down all the way. I snarl and claw at it, backing up more as I do. I feel a small piece of metal attached to it. I pull on it, then claw forward. One of my fingers gets caught on a metal ring that the small metal tag is attached to.

"What did Shinon put on Ike?" I demand in a furious hiss.

"It's a collar. Now if you get lost and someone finds you, they will know to bring you back to Oscar." He crosses his arms as he speaks.

"What? Ike will not wear a collar like some common house pet!" I grab onto it, pulling on it hard, but all I manage to do is choke myself.

"Ike, stop it." Oscar softly grabs one of my arms. "It's safer if you wear it."

"B-but…" I stare at him, wanting desperately to take it off.

"Don't worry, we don't think of you as a pet. It will just be safer if you ever do get lost." He lets my arm go and backs away slightly.

I whimper, but leave the collar alone. Oscar and Shinon start back out of the woods. I follow them, still fuming over the collar. We go back to the river bank, then toward the fort. We walk in silence. I remember the Laguz from earlier.

I wonder if I ever will see him again. We go inside the fort. I'm lead into the dining room. Almost everyone else has finished eating now. I don't see Soren in the room, though. I go over to the chair I always sit in.

After dinner, I go with Oscar back to his room. He sits down on the bed. I stand in front of him, my head tipped to the side.

"Ike, you can't keep bathing in the river. You need to take a real bath." He looks up at me gain.

"Ike does really bathe. And tomorrow, Ike will bathe again if Oscar wants." I tell him.

"No, like we do. Like with soap, and washing your hair. Bathing is to get clean. Doing that in the river doesn't help." Oscar stands up from where he was sitting.

"The water in baths comes from the river, Oscar." I point out.

"Yes, but it's cleaned. In fact, Soren is the one who cleans it." He goes over to the nightstand.

"Well Ike doesn't see the difference." I state plainly. "Does Ike smell bad?"

"No, not really, but you smell like the river and the trees." Oscar stands up again after getting a small, clear bottle, full of a yellowish liquid.

"What is that?" I ask as I lean over him a little. "And Ike thinks river and trees smells like Ike's home."

"It's mine." He puts it in his pocket before I can see what it is.

"Hey Oscar!" I turn around as I hear Mia's voice.

"Mia, please remember what I told you about just coming in my room like that." Oscar sounds angry.

"Oh, sorry." She reaches forward and grabs my arm. "I'm taking Ike for a little while! Bye!"

I yelp as she pulls me out of the room. Oscar runs to his doorway as she pulls me down the hall.

"Wait! We were having a very important conversation!" He yells at her.

"It can wait!" She calls back as I'm pulled into her room.

She closes the door and pushes me onto her bed. I see Titania and Mist sitting on her bed. I sit up again, but I'm pushed down as Mia gets on the bed. I look at them, then go to get up.

"No, Ike, stay." Mia reaches out and grabs my arm.

"But Ike was talking with Oscar. It was very important." I insist as I stand up anyway.

"No, please Ike?" She whines.

"No. Ike also wants to know what Oscar put in Oscar's pocket." I turn to the door.

"Wait, what did it look like?" The blue haired girl stands up off the bed.

"It was a small bottle." I turn back around.

"Well what did the bottle look like?" She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"It was clear, and it had yellow stuff in it. Ike wants to know why Oscar would not let Ike see it." I go over to the door, growling in frustration as I see it's closed all the way.

I hear giggling behind me. I stand there for a moment, glaring at the door with a clenched fist. Sighing, I turn around to them.

"What does Mia want with Ike?" I question.

"We wanted to ask you some stuff. Now come sit down." She sits back down on the bed.

I go over to her bed, climbing up onto it and laying down curled up slightly, just as I would do if I were with Oscar. They all giggle again. I never knew they all could be so giggly. Usually Titania is one of the more serious of us.

"Okay, so…" Mia covers her mouth for a moment, trying to stop smiling.

Finally, she puts her hand down, just barely being able to cover her mouth still.

"Okay, have you and Oscar ever… You know," She stops, laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, why am I asking? Of course you have! You can just tell he wants to be all over you! I'm sure you can barely get him off you when you're alone!"

"Huh?" My head tips to the side. "Oscar?"

"Yeah, Oscar! Come on, tell us." She leans forward a little.

"Tell Mia what?" I question.

"Is Oscar a good kisser?" Titania leans forward as well, pushing Mia down a little.

"Is Oscar a good kisser?" I repeat curiously. "Ike thinks so."

"You think so? Well… How many other people have you kissed? Is he better than all of them?" The red haired woman demands.

"Ike does not know how many other people Ike has kissed, but yes, Oscar is the best." I nod my head yes as I speak.

"Really?" All three of them giggle.

My head tips to the side more. Is this really what they wanted? I huff in irritation.

"So, have you seen…? _It_?" Mia asks quietly.

"What is _it_?" I inquire plainly.

"You know," She looks around the room.

Her gaze lands on the sword lying against the nightstand. She stands up and grabs it. I watch confusedly as she holds it at her crotch, looking at me expectantly.

"Oscar does not have a sword, Mia knows this." I point out.

All three of them start laughing uncontrollably. I growl in frustration. I don't see what's so funny! My eyes narrow as Mia even falls to her knees, covering her face with her hands as she laughs.

"Okay…" Mia gasps, holding her stomach. "Ike, that's…"

She starts laughing again.

"Oscar doesn't have a sword!" Titania forces out as she laughs.

I feel my fist clench, my claws digging into my palm, as they keep laughing. Finally, after several minutes of them laughing, they stop. I watch Mist lean over to Titania, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Titania, guess what?" She's out of breath as she speaks.

"Oscar doesn't have a sword?" All three of them start laughing again.

"Ike does not see what is so funny." I point out.

Mia looks up at me, her face red from the laughing.

"Ike, I didn't mean a sword, I meant his _dick_. You just told us Oscar doesn't have a dick." She explains.

"What?" I sit up slightly in confusion.

Since when do _swords_ and _penises_ have any sort of resemblance? The bluenette pushes her hair from her forehead.

"Okay, sorry Ike." She sighs, smiling. "Okay, so… Have you seen his _penis_?" She asks again.

"Ike will not tell that to Mia." I feel my face turn red.

"Why not? It's not like we'll tell anyone. I swear we won't." She begs.

"It is none of Mia's business what Ike does with Oscar." I stand up off the bed, going over to the window, since I know I can open them.

"Ike, wait!" Mia gets up off the bed.

"No, Ike does not want to answer questions like that, ecspelil… Ecpeciall… Mainly about Oscar's penis!" I turn and push the window open as she 'awww's over the fact that I can't say especially.

"Okay, we won't ask any more questions about his penis." She tries to persuade me again.

"No." I climb up into the windowsill, but just as I go to jump out, Mia reaches forward.

Instead of grabbing my pants like she intended, she ends up grabbing the base of my tail and pulling. I yelp in pain as I fall back out of the window. I land on top of her. I get back up, hissing at her angrily. Mia sits up, holding her forehead.

"Do not pull Ike's tail!" I hiss again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to grab your tail." She stands up again. "Please stay Ike."

"No." I turn to the window again.

"Wait; at least let me put something on your collar, then." I watch as she turns and digs through the nightstand.

After a minute or so, she stands back up again, holding something in her hand. I watch her come up to me, then reach up. I try to look down, but I can't see what she's doing. I hear a loud tinkling sound. I growl as she pulls away.

I shake my head, already annoyed with the bell she attached to the metal ring. She giggles as she watches me.

"There, now you have a cute little bell!" She smiles.

"No! Take the bell off!" I demand angrily.

"No, it's cute!" Mia yells at me, her hands on her hips.

I hiss again, then leap out the window. I run around to the front, the bell jingling as I do. I hiss in frustration. That damn bell is so _annoying! _I run through the open front door. I skid to a stop, the bell tinkling frustratingly as I do.

I see Shinon, bent over the arm of the couch, holding himself up with his hands on the arm. Gatrie has his bare legs completely spread, and is obviously in the other. Both mine and Shinon's faces are dark red. Gatrie looks completely unfazed and he's just staring at me with a look on his face that says 'get out so I can finish this'.

"Shinon and Gatrie should find better places to mate." I point out as I slowly sneak out of the room.

I get to the hallway and trot over to Oscar's room. The door is completely closed. I push on it a little bit, whining as I don't hear him get up and come to the door. I claw at the door, whimpering louder.

"He's not in there, Darling." I feel a soft hand on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Rhys standing behind me.

"Where is Oscar?" I ask.

"He went to town with Boyd and Rolf." The healer moves his hand and starts down the hall.

"Wait! Rhys, do not go in there!" I run over to him quickly, standing in front of him with my arms out. "Shinon and Gatrie are mating!"

His face turns red as I say that.

"…I… G-Guess it can wait…" He backs up and turns back toward his room.

I take a deep breath and slip through the partially opened door. They both are still there, and they haven't noticed me. They must have just started because Shinon still hasn't come. Gatrie looks up and sees me.

"What is wrong with you? Go away!" He demands.

"Gatrie cannot please Shinon well." I point out.

"W-what?" He sits up slightly.

"Shinon has not come yet. Gatrie cannot please Shinon well." I state plainly.

The archer's face is completely red, and he's staring intently at the arm of the couch.

"I can 'please' him just fine!" Gatrie snaps at me.

If there is one thing I've learned here, it's that Beorcs do not like it when you insult their… 'Mating skills', I guess you could put it. Gatrie stands up, making Shinon glare at him.

"What the hell, Gatrie?!" The archer demands.

"So I can't please him well?" The naked knight demands.

I blush as I see his long, thick hard member. I avoid looking at it. Shinon covers his crotch more, blushing fiercely. I lower my head, taking him standing as a dominance stance. A low growl escapes my throat.

Gatrie backs up slightly. I slink forward, spreading my arms and fluffing my tail to twice its normal size. The blonde watches in confusion. I leap forward, bowling the two of us over. Shinon gasps, watching in confusion.

I shove Gatrie onto his stomach, mounting him as if I were to court him. He blushes and gasps, as he's completely naked and has a throbbing hard on. I growl, leaning down and biting his neck. He gasps once more, pushing on my head.

"Gatrie, don't fight back, it's a dominance thing, you'll only make it worse!" Shinon yells at his lover.

"G-get him off me!" The blonde demands.

I hiss in reply, starting to slowly hump his lower back.

"This isn't dominance now, Shinon, he's raping me!" Gatrie rolls over and grabs my shoulders, trying to push me off him.

I hiss, then lean down and bite his shoulder again. He pushes on me harder.

"Ike!" I hear Oscar's voice behind me.

I yelp and sit up quickly. He's staring at me, but his face is red. Shinon looks extremely angry now, and is covering himself with his clothes. Even though he's covered, I can still easily see where his prominent erection is.

"Oscar, get Ike off me!" Gatrie demands.

Oscar walks over to me. I lower my head. He reaches forward, hooking one finger in my collar. He pulls me off Gatrie. I go limp, not wanting to move on my own.

"Ike, get up." Oscar is holding me up by the collar, but I have my hands on the ground so I don't get choked.

"No." I whine.

"Fine, I'll drag you back to your room." Just as he said, he easily pulls me over to the door.

He looks over his shoulder at Shinon and Gatrie.

"Sorry." He pushes the door open and drags me through it.

I whimper as he pulls me down the hall and stops in front of my room. He opens the door and pushes me inside. I turn around as I stand up and look at him. He glares at me.

"Why is Oscar angry with Ike?" I ask quietly.

"What the hell were you doing?" Oscar demands.

"W-well…" I start, but I hear a sigh.

I look up at Oscar once more, sitting down and wrapping my tail around my legs. Oscar kneels in front of me. He reaches out toward me, but I flinch away. He softly puts his hand on my cheek. I watch him in confusion.

As the green haired cavalier softly pets my cheek, I stare at him with one eye closed. Oscar moves his hand again.

"I'm sorry if I choked you Ike." Oscar stands up again.

"No, Oscar did not choke Ike." I reply as I lean forward slightly.

"Good." He strokes my cheek again, then turns to the door.

"Where is Oscar going?" I ask as I slowly stand up.

"I have to prepare dinner. Again." Oscar looks over his shoulder at me.

"Oscar, Ike wants to go explore more of the river, so Ike can mark it as Ike's." I stand up all the way and go over to him.

He opens the door and steps out.

"Well… Okay, but tomorrow. We'll take a couple days to go up the river and you can mark all of it." The cavalier sighs.

"Thank you Oscar!" I jump up and hug him tightly, purring quietly.

He sits and stares at me in shock. I look up at him, confused.

"What is wrong?" I ask as I step back.

"Ike, you said thank you. You said it the right way, I mean. You're getting better." He kisses my cheek, then starts toward the kitchen again.

"Oh, well Ike guesses that Ike should, is that not why Ike is staying?" I question.

"I was just pointing out that you're getting better." Oscar smiles as we walk.

"So, when Oscar and Ike go to the river tomorrow, Ike and Oscar will bring food, right?" I tip my head to the side questioningly.

"Yes, of course. We'll bring my horse, the tent, everything. We'll be gone a couple days." Oscar explains.

"Oh, that sounds very great. Ike is very tired of being inside." I sigh in relief.

We go into the kitchen, and I watch him start reheating the food he had made before he brought me back.

-Shinon-

"Gatrie, are you okay?" I ask quietly as I sit on his bed, wearing his undershirt.

"Yeah, but can someone _please_ explain why he does that?" Though he said he was fine, I can tell he's mad.

I move closer to him, leaning on his side comfortingly. He looks down at me, sighing as he gives up. His muscled arm wraps around my stomach. I lay my head on his side.

"I don't know." I cuddle closer to him, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"It's fine though, I kinda… Understand. Not really, but a little. I guess it's just his stupid Laguz thing." Gatrie pulls me up into his lap, turning me over so I 'm looking up at him.

I smile, hoping to help him feel better. His large hand softly strokes my cheek. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down toward me for a soft kiss. Once we pull away, he smiles at me. I guess I can just make him feel better easily.

"I love you, Gatrie." I whisper.

"I love you too." He leans down, rubbing his cheek against mine again.

There's a knock on the door just after. We both look over at the door.

"Who is it?" Gatrie calls.

"Mia, guess what?" She opens the door and comes inside anyway.

"What." We both sigh.

"Ike and Oscar are going camping together. So… I'm going to go with them." She smiles deviously.

"Why? Wanna be the biggest cock block?" Gatrie snorts.

"Yes! Exactly!" Mia laughs.

"Come on, Mia. Oscar probably hasn't had any in like… A couple weeks. Almost two months, right? Since Kieran was last here. Come on, let them go fuck." The blonde just looks down at me.

"No, more than that, because rape… Doesn't count as real sex, right?" The blue haired girl asks.

"Mia!" I snap at her.

I know Oscar doesn't like it when we talk about Kieran, but Mia and Rhys seem to talk about what happened all the time.

"Sorry, besides, it's not like he heard." She shrugs.

"Mia, you're not going. This is only me and Ike." We all look over as we hear Oscar's voice.

"What? Why not?" She demands.

"_Why not_? Because Ike only wants to mark the river, we don't need everyone to go." Oscar goes to look at me, but Mia speaks again.

"Please?! Come on, I promise I won't cock block like I said I would. Come on, let me go. No, let all of us go! It'll be really fun!" Mia bounces, staring at Oscar pleadingly.

"No!" The green haired cavalier snaps, then turns to me and Gatrie, smiling. "Dinner is ready."

He turns and starts toward the kitchen, Mia following him quickly. I look up at Gatrie. He smiles, knowing Oscar will give in. He hates making people mad and saying no to them.

"I kinda don't want to go," I admit quietly.

"Come on, let's go with them, it'll be fun!" Gatrie softly tugs at my hair.

"No, Gatrie, I really don't want to. We'll have the fort to ourselves if we stay." I remind him.

I sit up in his lap, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Haven't you ever had any…?" I narrow my eyes more, leaning down and brushing my lips against his. "Fantasies? Come on, I'll let you fuck me however you want. Remember when you wanted to fuck me with the hilt of your lance? I'll let you, if we stay here."

"Oh, Shinon," He moans, putting his hands on my waist.

"Come on, let's stay." I let my ass stick up in the air, pressing my lips to his.

He kisses back, but once we pull away, his hands tangle in my hair.

"Hey, I'm really sorry." We look over as we hear Oscar's voice. "I know you're busy."

He looks defeated, and Ike is right on his heels, rubbing his forehead on Oscar's shoulder.

"But…" He sighs again.

Obviously Mia got to him.

"You two can come, if you want." He sighs _again_.

"No, we're going to stay here." I immediately reply.

"No, we'll go." Gatrie stands up, holding me tightly as he does.

I look up at him, a little irritated.

"Uh… Well, let me know what you decide, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Oscar turns and leaves, Ike following him closely.

I hear Ike saying something to Oscar, but I can't make out what he said.

"Gatrie, why did you say we're going?" I demand.

"Because, it'll be no fun here alone. Yeah, we can have sex, but we have sex even when people are here. Besides, when was the last time we all did something together? Remember how it was a while ago? We all had a good time when we'd all get together." Gatrie carefully sets me down.

I stand up straight, removing his shirt and picking up my clothes. I start getting them on, trying to ignore the extremely sad Gatrie staring at me.

"Shinon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." He starts, sounding actually apologetic. "Look, we won't go. If that will make you feel better."

I look at him over my shoulder. I _hate_ doing that. I _hate_ making him have to do things he doesn't want to just because I don't want to. I sigh and turn back around.

"Gatrie, I don't want to make you stay here just because I want to. You can go; I'll be okay here by myself. Besides, if I go no one will be here to feed my birds." I go to walk out the door, but Gatrie grabs my arm.

I turn around to him quickly. I jerk my arm away, making him look down at the ground shamefully.

"Do _not_ grab me!" I snap at him, turning and walking out of the room.

Instead of what he usually does, which is follow me and try to make it better, he stays where he is. I feel really bad immediately. I go into my room anyway, slamming the door shut.

-Oscar-

I watch Shinon's door slam shut. He didn't even notice me standing there. Ike stands up straight from behind me, leaning over my shoulder. He looks at me, then half purrs and half meows, which it sounds like he meowed underwater. I look at him confusedly.

"What was that?" I ask in a quiet laugh.

He purrs, rubbing his cheek on mine. I smile and softly pet the top of his head.

"What is Shinon mad at?" Ike asks once he pulls way slightly.

"I don't know, I think he and Gatrie are fighting." I reply in a sigh.

I don't like it when they fight; it makes me sad knowing they're mad at each other. Ike moves back and presses his forehead to my shoulder again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ask as I try to look over my shoulder, but I can only see the top of his head.

"Ike thinks Oscar tastes very good." His reply is muffled.

"What? But… My shirt is long sleeved…" I try to look back at him again, but I can't see him.

"Yes, but last night, and the night before and the one before that, when Ike wakes up, Ike likes to lick Oscar. Oscar does not wake up when Ike does that. Oscar smiles, and makes really quiet noises. Ike thinks it is very cute." He smiles as he looks up at me.

"Ike!" I blush furiously.

"Ike does not lick Oscar for the reasons Oscar thinks." He insists.

"Don't lick me in my sleep, Ike." _Well at least I know why I keep having dreams about Ike licking me…_

"_You're extremely hot, and I want to fuck you into the wall, right now. I want to shove you against that wall, bend you over and fuck you hard. I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck you. I want you, Oscar. I really, really want you." _I can't understand what Ike just said, so I just softly pet his head and turn back around.

I start down the hall. I look over my shoulder as he doesn't follow me.

"Come on, we've got to get ready for tomorrow." I insist, even though his face is dark red.

"Does Oscar know what Ike just said?" Ike questions.

"No, I don't. Come on." I turn back around.

"So… Can Ike?" He comes up to me, walking around in front of me.

"Yeah, sure, I don't know what you said though, so if it's something bad, just don't tell me about it." I go to walk around him, but he grabs me and pins me to the wall.

I blush, unsure of what he's doing. He turns me around so my chest is pressed to the wall. I gasp and push on him, but he holds my wrists with one hand behind my back.

"Ike! What are you doing?!" I try to get away, but I feel him shove one leg between mine, pushing them apart as he does.

"Oscar said Ike can." I hear his reply as I feel his crotch press to my ass.

"What the hell did you ask me?!" I demand, my face completely red.

"If Ike could mate with Oscar." Ike says.

"What?! No, Ike, get off me!" I pull on my hands.

Surprisingly, Ike lets go immediately and backs away. I stand up and turn around, fixing my clothes as much as I can past my embarrassment, which is making me a little clumsy. Ike is staring at me plainly.

"Next time, speak a language I actually understand!" I snap at him.

"Sorry." He lowers his head, staring at the ground.

I sigh and start down the hall again. He follows me this time. We go into my room. I watch as he immediately jumps up onto the bed and lies down curled up, though he keeps watching me.

"What are you doing? Get up and help me!" I demand, though I know he probably won't

I watch as he stares at me for a second, then covers his face with one arm and puts his head down.

"Ike does not feel good." I hear from beneath his arm.

"You don't feel good my ass." I huff as I turn around, but I'm smiling at the same time.

-Ike-

I move my arm slightly and watch Oscar walk around the room, packing things I didn't even know were in this room, such as the tent they all take when they go out on a job, as well as other things. I take a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"_Oscar, talking in your language is really hard. Can't you just learn Laguz?" _I ask, even though I know he'll ask what I just said.

"Ike, you know I can't understand you, and if you're asking to mate again, just shut up now." Oscar doesn't even bother looking at me as he keeps packing.

"No, Ike said Oscar should learn to speak Laguz." I explain.

"No, sorry." He denies almost immediately.

"_You're so fucking cute." _I laugh as I roll over onto my back, watching him from my upside down spot on the bed.

"Wrong language, Ike." Oscar reminds me.

"_Oh, shove it." _I stretch my arms above my head, enjoying the relaxing feeling. "_Besides, half the shit you say I don't understand."_

"Okay, I understood you telling me to shove it." I notice Oscar staring at me expectantly.

"What? How?" I demand.

"I've been around a lot of Laguz, and I've learned a couple things. Apparently shove it is one of those things." He turns and starts packing again.

"_You know, Oscar, you're so adorable. But I just have one question,_ Can Oscar see?_ This is a serious question." _I ask.

"Yes, I can see, Ike." He doesn't even bother looking up at me again.

"_Cool. How? Do you have like sensors on your face? Like whiskers." _

"I have no idea what you just said."

"_Also, is it okay if I call you my Oscar? Or would you think I'm being to possessive? Because I want to give you a cute pet name, since you call me Ikey. Sometimes. Not usually, actually. Only that one time you woke up in the middle of the night and pulled me against you because you were cold. Or at least that's what you said. We both know I'm just irresistible." _I chuckle at the end of my sentence.

"Hmm… Hey, how about I just start making weird growling noises and meow a bunch. That's what you sound like when you speak Laguz, by the way. Aren't you supposed to be a tiger? Because last I checked, tigers don't meow or purr." Oscar throws one of my shirts at me, probably to shut me up.

"_No, then you'd just sound really stupid. Also, no, tigers can meow and purr. Well this one can. Not all the others though. Purring for tigers is more like a happy growl, or something. I don't know. Who says I'm supposed to be a tiger anyway? My mom's a cat." _I pull the shirt off my face and toss it on the other side of the bed.

"Well, since we can't have a real conversation like this, go ahead and just keep talking, because I'm not going to even try to guess what you just said." Oscar sits down on the edge of the bed, done packing.

"_Does this annoy you? Oh, who am I kidding? Everything I do seems to annoy you. What can I do to make you happy? Maybe," _I sit up and put my hands on his shoulders.

I push him down. He watches me suspiciously, but lets me push him over. I climb up onto him, sitting on his lower back.

"_I know you like it when I knead you, so I'll give you a massage. It's basically the same thing." _I push his shirt up, making him look back at me.

"Ike, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Making Oscar happy." I smile at him as I pull his shirt off his head.

"What? Ike, we're not mating." He repeats.

"Ike knows." I purr as I watch him fix his hair.

"Well then what are you doing? I'll probably yell at you to stop or get off me." I start softly massaging his back, watching amusedly as he lies his head down, putting his hands on the top of his head.

I can feel him relaxing all ready. I smile as I knead his back.

"_Happy?_" I purr.

"Oh, Ike, I don't know what the hell you just said." Oscar sounds very relieved.

"_That's okay._" I keep massaging his back. "_I don't understand you often either."_

I don't notice that he has fallen asleep after a while. I smile and purr as I finally notice. His head has fallen to the side slightly, and his mouth is just barely open. I reach forward and softly stroke his cheek with the back of my hand.

I feel my heart twist slightly as he flinches, even in his sleep. He groans, curling up slightly, even with me on top of him. He closes his mouth and turns his face into the pillows a little. I lean down and softly kiss his cheek.

I sit back up and keep massaging his back, moving slightly lower. I lean down once more and brush his hair from his neck. My lips meet the soft skin there, and I smile slightly. He smells very nice, not to overwhelming, but it's a soft, almost sweet smell.

I kiss again, letting my tongue softly trail over that spot. I feel my tail softly curling over my back, then uncurling and doing it again. The massaging continues, though it's more kneading now. I kiss again and again.

I wonder how mad he would be if I gave him a hickey. I move closer, my nose pressing into his skin. I start kissing more, but it's now a little heated and passionate. I bite down softly, hearing a small moan from the Beorc beneath me.

I sit up slightly. Is he awake? I nudge his cheek with my nose. He doesn't do anything. After deeming him asleep, I move and start kissing again. After almost ten minutes, I sit back. I need to stop before I get out of control, even though I already left a hickey. It was unintentional, but hopefully he, or anyone else, doesn't notice.

I sigh and slip off him. I sit in the bed, facing the window. As I'm sitting there, I hear a quiet plink. I sit straight up, my ears perked for any noise. It sounded like it came from the direction of the window. I hear it once more.

I slowly slip off the bed. I move over to the window, pushing it open and looking out it. I climb up into the windowsill and look around again, but don't leave the room. I see Tibarn standing next to the window. I growl at him.

"_What are you doing, Tibarn?" _I demand.

"_You want him. You want out. You want to be free again. You hate being pent up, I know you do. So why do you stay? Why do you stay and cater toward him?" _The hawk king walks up to me.

"_I do not cater to him. I take care of him. Or I at least try, and what is it to you what I do?" _I hiss.

"_Because I care about you, Ike. Oscar doesn't love you, it's obvious! Come on, wake up and see what's right in front of you!" _Tibarn demands.

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" _I snap at him, for some reason overly angered by this.

"_Ike, don't be stupid!" _The hawk flicks me in the nose. "_You can barely sleep at night without tossing and turning, wanting to be out under stars." _

I don't reply. I look down, knowing he's right. My life is not to be spent indoors, even if indoors is where Oscar is.

"_Exactly, Ike. Make a decision. You have until tomorrow morning. Either I take you back, or you stay here. There will be no going back and forth. It can't be like that." _I watch as Tibarn stands and flies up onto the roof.

I growl and jump back out of the window, closing it afterwards. I look up at Oscar as I hear a quiet groan. I climb back into bed and lie down beside him. Oscar rolls over and cuddles up to me, as if he knew it was me.

I softly pet the back of his head, watching as he curls up, putting one hand on my chest, the other curling into a fist. He holds that one to his chest, laying his head on my muscled chest. I listen to him mumble something in his sleep.

"_Even if you don't love me, Oscar, I love you." _I lean down and kiss his forehead.

I watch as he smiles, snuggling closer to me as he does.

"_You're… Oh, Oscar." _I sigh.

There's no point in talking to a sleeping person. I lay my head down and slowly fall asleep, thinking about what Tibarn said.

-Shinon-

The early morning sunlight flittering through the shades wakes me. I lay there, but as my birds start chirping, I turn my head toward them. They're sitting on their perch, chirping and flapping their wings quickly, getting the blood flowing. I smile as the jay jumps onto the side of the cage where I'm looking at them.

I groan and lift my head. Something falls off my head, making me look down in confusion. I see a small, folded piece of paper. I pick it up, my heart racing slightly. I open it up, sitting up slowly as I do.

_Shinon, I'm very sorry about grabbing you last night. I wasn't doing it in a mean way, or like to try to make you listen. I wouldn't hurt you, and you know that. I'm sorry if it frightened you. Please forgive me. It makes me sad when you're mad at me. _

_Also, I'm going to be in my room, if you need me. I'm not going with Oscar and Ike, just in case you got lonely. Not that you would, of course, but I thought-_

I let the paper fall from my hand without reading the rest. I slip out of bed, stretching and yawning as I do. After tying my hair up, I get dressed and leave my room. I make my way to Gatrie's room. I open the door and slip inside quietly.

I see him lying on his bed, facing the other wall. I go over to him and look down. I climb into his bed carefully, pulling the blanket he has up to his waist up to mine as well. I lie down more comfortably against his back.

My nose is pressed into the nape of his neck and my hands are clutched tightly to my chest. I feel him move slightly, but I think it's more because he's just moving in his sleep.

"So… Does this mean you forgive me?' I hear Gatrie's voice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." I apologize quietly.

"It's fine. I guess I shouldn't have done that." The blonde looks over his shoulder at me.

"Hey… I know this is what started the fight last night, but… I'm going to go with Ike and Oscar." I tell him.

"You don't have to, really. If you stay, so will I." Gatrie rolls over so he's facing me.

"No, we always do what I want to, so this time I'll do what you want to. Besides, it can't really be that bad." I shrug.

His muscled arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. I smile as he leans down and kisses me.

"Please don't feel like I'm making you go." The older blonde whispers and he presses his face into my hair.

"No, it's fine. Besides, maybe I can teach Rolf how to hunt better while we're out." I shrug.

"See? It won't be that bad." He holds me tighter.

I smile and cuddle closer, happy we solve our problems easily.

-Oscar-

"Oscar!"

I sit up quickly, my heart racing. I look around the room in fear. I calm down quickly as I see Ike and Mia. Ike is sitting on the edge of the bed, and Mia is near the window. I groan as I fall back onto the bed.

"No!" I hear Ike's voice, and it's whiney. "Oscar has to get up! Remember? We are going to the river!" Ike jumps on the bed, bouncing me.

"Yeah, I remember," I groan, covering my face with my hands.

"Then Oscar has to get up! Come on, Oscar, it is getting late!" Ike puts his hands on my chest.

"Okay, I'm getting up," I sigh as I sit up.

"Oscar, Mist made breakfast. Ike did not eat it though, so Oscar has to make Ike food, because Ike is hungry." Ike jumps off the bed, then stands up.

I notice he's actually wearing a shirt. He seems irritated by it, especially as he starts clawing at it, getting his claws caught in his green collar. He growls and spins around slowly; pulling on the collar and making it jingle annoyingly. He hisses angrily as he backs into his sword, which is leaning against the wall.

It falls over on top of him, making him fall onto his stomach. He whimpers, as the hilt hit him in the head. I get out of bed and kneel in front of him. I pick up the sword, chuckling as I lean it back against the wall.

I help him sit up. I lean down, pushing his head up. I carefully take his claws out of the fabric of the collar. Once I finish, I softly pet his cheek and let him sit up. I stand up afterwards. Mia comes over to me, staring at me suspiciously. I back away, unsure of why she's staring.

Her eyes narrow as she looks at me. I feel my face flush. She leans closer, pushing my head to the side and looking at my neck. She stands back, laughing. Mia walks toward the door.

"What was that all about?" I demand in confusion.

"Oh, nothing. It looks like you and Ike had fun last night though." The blue haired girl winks at me.

My face gets darker red. I reach up and feel my neck where she had been looking, though I know I won't be able to feel it. I turn to Ike as Mia leaves, laughing.

"Ike! I told you not to lick me in my sleep, so you do this instead?!" I demand, moving the collar on my shirt and showing him.

I watch as he backs into the wall, lowering himself into the floor. He covers part of his face with his tail, keeping himself pressed into the wall. I sigh and reach forward, softly petting his head. Ike lowers his tail and looks at me confusedly.

"Ike is sorry, Ike stopped before Ike did anything else." His voice is quiet and muffled.

I sigh and sit back. "Come on; let's start on our way before it gets to late."

"Is Oscar mad at Ike?" Ike asks still quietly.

"No, it's fine." I get dressed; making sure the hickey is covered.

I turn around to Ike. He's walking in circles on the floor, right beside the bed. After a second, he lies down heavily. I go and grab all our bags, setting them next to the bed. There's only two, one with the tent and provisions, then the other with extra clothes, which that one is small, since I folded them.

"Are Oscar and Ike going now?" Ike jumps up from where he was sitting.

"No, not quite yet. I don't know who all is going. Ike, I want you to go and ask who is going, and if they're going, tell them to be ready in five minutes." I tell the excited Beorc.

"Okay! Ike will!" I watch as he leaps across the room, scrambling out the door and down the hall.

-Ike-

I run over to Gatrie's room, because I remember him saying he wanted to go. The door is closed, just as it almost always is, since Shinon sleeps with him. I claw at the door. It opens just seconds later. I back up slightly, my heart leaping as I see that it's Shinon.

He reaches forward, but I flinch. Though I had flinched, Shinon softly pets my cheek instead. I look back to him confusedly.

"Thank you for coming and getting us. We're ready now." The archer says.

Gatrie is standing beside the bed, holding a large bag. I turn and start down the hall without saying anything to them. Titania's door is open slightly. I walk over and push the door open with my head. The red haired woman is sitting on the edge of her bed, polishing her axe.

My head tips to the side as I come up next to her. She smiles at me.

"Is Titania going with Ike and Oscar?" I ask.

"Yeah, are we going now?" Titania sets the axe down on her bed.

"No, in five minutes, Oscar said. So, Ike thinks that is soon." I turn back to the door again. "Also, Shinon will pet Titania, so do not talk to Shinon if Titania does not want to be pet."

"Okay…?" She watches me leave the room.

I go over to Soren's room. The door is closed all the way. I press against it, clawing at it. I get no answer. I claw on it more, growling.

"Soren, open the door. Ike needs to tell Soren something very important." I call through the door.

"Go away, Ike." Soren replies sleepily.

"No, Ike has to know if Soren is going." I back away slightly.

"No." It sounds like he rolled over afterwards.

"Please?" I press to the door once more.

"No." He repeats.

"Please?" I beg, my tail curling over my back.

"No!" Soren snaps at me.

I pull away from the door, wanting desperately to be able to open them. I look over as I see something move from beside me. Titania reaches in front of me and opens the door for me. I purr and push it open, going over to Soren's bed. The sage turns around to me angrily.

"How did you get in my room?" He demands, covering himself with his blanket.

I hear the door close behind me. I walk a little closer to Soren.

"You are very persistent, you stupid ass." He throws one of his pillows at me, but I duck and it misses.

"And Soren is a moody untouchable, but that does not stop Ike from doing things with Soren." I point out. "Now get up, or Ike will carry you the whole way."

His crimson eyes narrow, he glares at me as he turns away. I go up to the edge of the bed and reach down, but Soren smacks my hand away.

"Fine! I'll go, but you owe me something." I watch the branded stand up and walk around the bed to me.

He's only wearing his underwear, and he looks up at me.

"You owe me a kiss." He demands.

"Okay." I agree.

I watch as he leans forward slightly, his eyes closed. I stare at him for a second, then wrap my arms around him tightly. I lean down and purr loudly, pressing my tongue completely against his cheek. I lick his face slowly, then let him go.

"Ike!" Soren whines, wiping his face disgustedly.

"Ike prefers Laguz kisses, Beorc kisses are only for people Ike loves. Beorc kisses are only for Oscar." I nod my head yes.

"At least you did it." He sighs, getting completely dressed.

"Can Ike leave Soren's room?' I ask, standing in front of the door.

"Didn't you just open the door? Why can't you do it again?" The sage questions.

"Because Titania opened Soren's door, not Ike." I explain.

"Oh." He opens the door and I leave.

I go and get everyone else. I run back to Oscar's room, but he isn't there. I stare at the empty room for a moment, then run to the kitchen. I skid to a stop just in the doorway, almost running into Oscar. He's got Gatrie with him, and Shinon is sitting on the counter.

"How come Shinon can sit on the counter but Ike cannot?" I ask immediately.

"I told him to get down too, but he didn't listen." Oscar pushes me over slightly and he and Gatrie carry something over to the table.

"But Oscar hits Ike with large spoons when Ike does not get down." I point out.

I go over to Shinon as Oscar ignores my last comment. I pick up the wooden spoon that's right next to him. I notice him watching me with narrow eyes. I raise the spoon above my head.

"Get down!" I yell at him, then go to smack him with it, but he grabs my arm and takes the spoon from me quickly.

I yelp in pain as he smacks me in the head with it. I run out of the kitchen with my tail between my legs, holding my head. Oscar watches me hide beneath the table, whimpering as Shinon comes to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Shinon, stop abusing Ike." Gatrie laughs, obviously not really caring that Shinon hits me a lot.

"Ike, get out from underneath the table." Oscar demands.

I glare at Shinon, slowly, on my hands and knees crawl out from underneath the table. I growl at the red haired archer. He just huffs amusedly. I climb up into one of the chairs, then up onto the table. I turn toward Oscar.

The green haired Beorc flicks me in the nose right as I turn to him. I whimper and hold my nose, wobbling and almost falling off the table. I jump down.

"Stay off the table." Oscar reminds me.

I huff, turning and watching as everyone comes in the room, most of them dressed in their normal clothes, except for Mia and Mist. They look prissier and more dressed up than normal. I snort and turn away. Oscar is also watching everyone come in. Rhys comes up to him, standing beside him.

I've noticed that Oscar and Rhys are very close, even despite the fact that he's rather distant with everyone except for me, and we're not even really that close.

"_Oscar, come here, I want to kiss you."_ I walk up to Oscar, wrapping my arms around his waist.

His face flushes as we look at each other. I smile and lean forward, pressing my lips to his. I feel him kiss back, though he doesn't hold me back. I notice Soren watching, and I know he can understand Laguz. Since he's branded, it's only natural that he can.

"_Come on, I want to go already."_ I lean my head against his shoulder.

"I know you want to go, but we can't go until you get off me." I hear Oscar tell me.

I let go and back away almost immediately. He turns to Rhys.

"Alright, we're going now." He tells the healer, then starts outside.

Everyone follows him. Outside, where Oscar's and Titania's horses are packed with the small amount of gear we're brining, we go over to them. I watch Oscar fix the reins on his horse and Titania mounts hers.

"Oscar!" Rolf runs up to his older brother.

"What Rolf?" He turns around.

"Can I ride your horse? Please?" The short archer asks, staring up at Oscar pleadingly.

"Yeah." I watch as he leans down and picks his brother up, helping him get up on the large, white horse.

Rolf smiles as he takes up the reins. Oscar comes up to me. I notice Gatrie and Shinon talking as Gatrie raises the draw bridge, making sure no one can get in while we're gone. Mia and Mist are talking beside Titania.

Rhys comes up beside Oscar. I notice the healer standing very close to Oscar. I feel my eyes narrow, but my attention is quickly diverted to the flapping sound I hear. I turn around quickly. I look up in the sky.

I growl as Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki land in front of us. Tibarn looks straight at me, while I notice Ulki sneak off.

"_So Ike, what is your decision? Will you go back?" _The hawk king demands.

"_No, I will not choose. I will stay here and go back as I please. This is none of your concern. With all due respect, I will not allow you to make me decide where I stay. I belong here just as much as I belong in Gallia."_ I state, narrowing my eyes at him.

"_Very well, I will let your mother know that. She was worried about you, which is why I even came._" I watch as he stands up straight, spreading his wings slightly.

"_Well tell my mother that I love her and miss her, but don't say anything about Oscar to Ranulf. I will tell him when the time comes."_ I say.

"_Okay." _I notice him look around. "_Ulki! Where the hell did he go?"_

I notice Boyd is gone as well.

"_We're going to be on our way now, Tibarn." _I tell him, not wanting to wait any longer.

"_That's fine."_ I watch as he flies up, calling Ulki's name again.

I know he can hear Tibarn, I wonder where he went. I wonder where Boyd went, too. I turn to Oscar.

"What did Tibarn want?" He asks me.

"Tibarn was telling Ike that Ike's mother misses Ike." I tell him, as it's true, just not completely.

"Well at least you know she's worried." The cavalier smiles.

"Can we go now?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, come on." I purr as I follow Oscar down toward the river, along with everyone else.

-Later-

"Do you think this is a good place to camp?" Oscar asks from beside me.

We're at a waterfall in the river. It's not as tall as the one in Gallia, but it's wider. We're standing in a small clearing near the pool of water below it. I look around. So far, I've marked the biggest trees along the way and claimed the mossiest rocks.

"Yes, right here is good." I nod my head yes.

The river goes down a lot, and it's fairly shallow. Oscar turns to everyone, helping Rolf down from his horse. Oscar and Gatrie start setting up camp, while Titania and Boyd, who finally caught up with us, help with the other tents.

Soren is helping Mia and Mist find large rocks for a fire pit, but he's more pointing to rocks and saying 'get that one' then helping any. I pick my way through everyone to Oscar. I keep having to back away and almost fall over so I don't get in the way of him and Gatrie.

Finally Oscar turns to me. "Ike, how about you go tell Shinon and Rolf to find fire wood? And hunt while you're out too."

"Okay!" I smile, feeling like I'm going to actually be useful for something besides get in the way. "_But I know you're just saying that because I'm in the way."_

"Just go Ike. I don't want to step on you." He insists.

"Okay, Ike is going." I turn and go over to Shinon, who is talking to Rolf.

I feel my head tip to the side as I see he has both his birds sitting on his shoulder.

"Would Shinon's birds fly away?" I ask him.

"No, because they're tame and trained. Besides, if they did, if I whistle, they'll come back." Shinon shrugs.

"Oscar wants us to go hunting and bring back firewood." I tell the two archers, dismissing the overly trained birds.

"Really?!" Rolf jumps up from the tree root he was sitting on. "Great, I'll get my bow!"

"Don't you feel important, getting firewood for your man? You know he just wants you out of the way, right?" Shinon scoffs, the sparrow on his shoulder jumping up and flying off.

"Yes, Ike knows this." I growl and turn around, following a very excited Rolf into the woods.

I don't notice Shinon follow us anyways. I slowly slip into the bushes, keeping low. I know I can hunt just as well as my brothers, so this is no problem for me. Though I know he's trying, Rolf is being to loud to actually find anything.

I slip out of the bushes, making him gasp and almost fall over, but Shinon catches him. He stands back up, blushing.

"Rolf will not find any prey if Rolf keeps being so loud." I point out plainly.

"Sorry, I wasn't really looking for game, I was more looking for you, so I didn't shoot you instead." Rolf admits.

I look at him confusedly, standing back up on my feet.

"Ike has an idea." I sit down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Get on Ike's back, Ike will carry you." He stares at me for a second, but once I lean down more, he climbs onto my back. "Also, Rolf, hold onto the bell on Ike's collar, so it does not make noise."

He's light, so I have no problem standing back up. He holds the bell still for me.

"I'll go try to find game above the falls. Keep Rolf down here, I don't want you dropping him from up there." I watch the red haired archer walk off toward the falls, his blue jay still on his shoulder, a lot quieter than Rolf was, but not as quiet as me.

"Sorry I'm so bad at this." Rolf apologizes quietly.

"No, there is no need to apologize. Rolf is still a kitten, so it is normal that Rolf's elders must help." I lean down, slinking through the bushes again.

"Keep Rolf's head down, or Rolf will get smacked in the face by branches." I tell him quietly.

The small archer lies down on my back instead, holding onto me tightly with his arms and legs. I pick up the scent of a deer nearby. I feel my tail twitch excitedly. For the first time in a month and a half, I can hunt!

I slip through the bushes; following the scent expertly I soon come to a stop. I peer around the bushes. I see a full grown doe grazing in the grass. It's in a clearing of long, yellow grass, and tall willows surround the clearing.

"Rolf needs to get off Ike, but be very quiet." I whisper.

I feel his grip loosen, then he slowly slips off my back. He crouches low to the ground, a lot like I am sitting now. I slowly, my movements perfect, even despite how long it's been since I've hunted, stalk out into the clearing, keeping low to the ground.

I disturb the grass as little as possible. I look over my shoulder, seeing Rolf watching me. I gesture for him to come to me. He sits still for a moment, unsure if he should or not. He soon makes up his mind and comes to me, trying to be as quiet as possible.

So far, the doe hasn't noticed either of us. He comes up beside me.

"Did you see that? I was as quiet as you!" He smiles proudly.

"Yes, but if Rolf starts being loud now, the deer will know we are here." I tell him. "Now, Ike will hunt it, but Ike will not kill it. Ike wants Rolf to."

"_Honestly, I just don't want to rip a deer's throat out with my teeth in front of you." _I add quietly.

"Okay, b-but what do I do?" Rolf seems really nervous now. "What if I hit you?"

"Do not worry, Rolf will not hit Ike. When Ike has it, shoot it with Rolf's bow, right in the chest." I turn back to the deer; its head is raised, as if it had heard us.

"Stay put." I lower to the ground again, then make my way forward.

I circle around it. I get a couple feet behind it, when I hear something. That damn bell! It jingles every time I take a step. The deer sticks up right, and then takes off. I growl in frustration, but give chase, staying low to the ground. So far, it hasn't noticed me, and is only focused on the jingling.

It slows near the edge of the clearing, still in range for Rolf to get a clean shot. I don't stop running, and leap up out of the grass. I grab onto it, my claws immediately finding its neck. I tumble over a couple times, but get back up, holding its neck.

"Rolf, now!" I call to him.

After just a second, I gasp in surprise as an arrow pierces the deer's chest. The doe stops moving, falling limp in my grip. I lay it down, taking the arrow out of the deer's chest as Rolf comes running up to me.

"Did I get it?" He asks unsurely.

"Yes, Rolf's shot was perfect." I smile at him, trying to ignore the blood on my hands.

"Wow! I can't wait to see the look on brother's face when I tell him that we caught this together! This is the biggest deer I've ever seen!" The archer seems really excited about this one, simple thing.

If this is the biggest deer he's seen, he obviously hasn't hunted much. This is _maybe_ moderately sized for the deer I used to hunt back in Gallia.

"You listen to Ike better than you listen to me." We both turn around as we hear Shinon's voice.

"What?" The green haired archer asks in confusion.

"When you're with me, honestly, you suck. Now that Ike is teaching you how to hunt, you suddenly get three hundred times better." Shinon points out.

I sit down and turn around, not wanting to listen to their fight; though I don't think they will start fighting. The tangy scent of the blood on my hands makes my mouth water. I lift my right hand, softly licking the blood off my hands.

They won't notice, and only Shinon would comment if they did. Besides, I can't help it; it's just how I was raised. Once that hand is clean of blood, I start cleaning the other. The sour taste makes me even hungrier than before.

"Alright, let's get back before Ike decides to eat this thing now." Shinon comments, as I knew he would.

I hiss at him, standing up again. He picks up the deer, throwing it over his shoulder.

"It's best I carry this, you would eat it while we aren't looking." Shinon eyes me as he walks past.

I follow him, and Rolf follows me. I notice him picking up small sticks as we head back. I remember Oscar wanted us to get fire wood too, which is what Rolf is probably doing. I see a large fallen tree, but it looks like someone else has already taken fire wood from it.

I lean down and grunting with effort, pick up the large log. I carry it back with us; making Shinon roll his eyes for whatever reason he has this time. I stop dead in my tracks, dropping the log. Both the archers turn around, unsure of what happened.

I sniff the air more, my mouth watering as I smell as familiar scent. I kneel down, smelling the ground closely to find the scent trail.

-Oscar-

I see something in the woods toward the waterfall as Gatrie and I walk into the woods. We're looking for good wood to use for kindling, since Ike and the others haven't come back yet. I look closer, realizing that it's not some sort of bush, but actually the back of Shinon's head.

"Hey Gatrie, look." I point to his lover.

"Oh look!" He runs forward. "Shinon!" He calls to his lover.

The archer turns around. I follow Gatrie up to Shinon. I notice he has a deer on his shoulders, so they were successful in their hunt. Rolf is standing beside him. They're watching something, the looks on their faces exactly the same, and that look is completely 'What. The. Fuck.'

I get up to them and see Ike, his ass in the air and his face stuck in a hole in the ground. I can tell he's not really stuck, but even Gatrie is staring at him now.

"What is he doing?" I ask Shinon in confusion.

"I don't know." The red haired archer shakes his head no as he speaks.

We watch Ike claw at the hole in the ground, obviously trying to get something out of the hole. He sits back, glaring at the hole. He finally looks up and sees all of us watching him confusedly. He blushes.

"What were you doing?" I ask.

Just as he opens his mouth to reply, he sees something near the roots of a tree Gatrie is standing right next to. He leaps up, spraying dead leaves everywhere as he lands right beside Gatrie, holding both his hands over something.

I go over to him and kneel down. His tail is waving enthusiastically, and he just looks excited. I watch as he leans down, just barely moving his hand so he can bite whatever is in his hands. I hear a high pitched squeak. He moves his hand, and picks up whatever he had caught.

"Ike was getting a gift for Oscar." He holds out a small dark brown colored mouse, which is now dead, and has blood dripping down its neck.

"N-no thanks," I back away slightly.

"Oscar is refusing Ike's gift?" Ike looks completely heartbroken.

"No, it's not that I'm refusing it,"

"Oh, just take his gift, Oscar." Gatrie teases.

I look at him, then back to Ike. I feel my face flush has he looks at me sadly. I sigh and hold my hand out. He puts the dead mouse in my hand, smiling as I thank him quietly. He moves closer and pushes his head under my chin.

I hear him purring, so I softly pet his head, keeping the dead mouse away from me. He finally pulls away.

"Come on, let's get back to camp." I sigh, holding the mouse away from me still. "What do you expect me to do with this mouse, Ike?"

The Beorc comes up beside me, while everyone else stays behind us. I hear Gatrie talking to Shinon, and Rolf is just following. Suddenly, Ike stops walking. He turns around. I notice Gatrie had picked up a large log, which looks like it's been cut from already.

"That is Ike's log!" He hisses at Gatrie.

"I know, Shinon told me to bring it back to camp for you, since you forgot it." The blonde tells Ike.

Ike stares at him for a moment longer, then he turns back around. He's glaring at the ground as we walk.

"Sometimes I think he's like… Some sort of demon. Sometimes I wonder if I keep looking him in the eye he'll eat my soul." I hear Gatrie say behind me.

Ike hisses beside me.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so possessive!" Gatrie points out. "If anyone even touches a random tree you've peed on you practically kill them!"

"Ike does not touch things that are Gatrie's." Ike looks over his shoulder at the blonde.

"No, and I don't do that to you." The other says back.

"Yes Gatrie does, Gatrie has Ike's log right now." I sigh as we walk back into camp, the two of them still fighting over the log.

"Brother!" I hear Rolf run up to me.

I turn around to him as I set the mouse down on a rock near the river.

"What Rolf?" I put my hand in the water, cleaning the blood off it.

"Guess what?" He jumps excitedly.

"No, just tell me." I sigh.

"Fine. Ike let me hunt the deer! I was on his back, and he followed it, then I had to get off, but he jumped on it and I got to shoot it!" I can tell he's very proud of this, even if it is a very small achievement.

"That's very cool." I tell him as I look over at Ike, to make sure he's not looking.

He's standing in front of the log, blocking Gatrie from getting it. Shinon is sitting on another log, which Gatrie and I rolled into camp while they were gone. I quickly turn and throw the mouse into the bushes.

"How come Ike gives you dead animals?" Rolf questions.

"I don't know." I sigh as I stand up and dry my hands on my pants.

"Hey can I get in the water?" My younger brother asks.

I don't see why not, it is warm enough to, and Titania and Mia have already gotten in and found useless shells, which they left all over the fire pit.

"Yeah, but be careful." I tell him.

I know the water is literally only a couple steps from camp; but I don't want him getting hurt. I watch as Boyd follows him, along with Mist, who I think might have a crush on him. Mia and Titania are sitting on the sandy beach, talking.

I turn around and see Rhys sitting by himself at the edge of the camp, staring into the woods. Even Soren is with everyone else. He's more trying to convince Ike to get into the water, but the blue haired Beorc is backing away from him, even despite Soren's hold on his collar, his tail between his legs.

Shinon and Gatrie are sitting together on the log. The archer is sitting in the younger man's lap, his hands on his shoulders. They're kissing and talking cutely with each other. I sigh, as in stead of sitting with everyone else, and probably having Ike all over me, I'm over here hiding dead mice and skinning deer.

"This is going to be a long camping trip." I sigh to myself.

-Later, After Dinner-

Everyone ate, thanking Ike and Rolf for catching it and praising my cooking. Rolf absolutely loved the praise, even though it obviously embarrassed him. Ike kept putting some of his food on my plate, so whenever I put it back, he would whine and wait until I wasn't looking to put it back on mine.

I asked him if he just didn't like it, and he replied with, 'No, Ike is sharing with Oscar, because it means that Ike cares for Oscar.' I asked him what he meant by that and he said that a couple where he's from would hunt for each other and share their food, since food was often scarce in the winter months, and if you didn't manage to catch some, you were shit out of luck. Sometimes even if you did catch any, others would fight you for it.

So I now understand why Ike shares all his food with me, even when he's just eating random cheese in between meals. We are all now sitting on the river bank, talking and drinking. Shinon is leaning against Gatrie, whispering something to him that makes the blonde blush.

Ike is standing in the river on his hands and knees, staring down into it. He is completely still, but I have no idea what he's doing. Rolf is watching him intently. I stand up, though I'm slightly wobbly from the ale. I sit down close behind Ike, staying out of the water.

"What are you doing?" I ask, though I'm not drunk enough for my words to be messed up.

"Shh…" Rolf looks at me as he keeps watching Ike.

I huff at him and watch Ike again. He suddenly dunks his head underwater and lifts his head again just as fast. He turns around, his hair and face dripping water. He climbs back onto shore and opens his mouth. Water pours out of his mouth.

I laugh quietly as I see a couple of the tiny baby fish flopping on the rocks.

"You caught tiny fish in your mouth!" I laugh again.

I hear someone get up and stand behind me. Shinon, who somehow always manages to get the most drunk out of us all, leans against my back.

"Whadidhe do?" He manages to force out.

I point to the small fish. Ike sits down, looking at me proudly.

"Ike is not good fisher, so this very amazing." He says very plainly, yet somehow still happily.

"Wha?" Shinon almost falls over, but he catches himself on me. "Tha's the best…" He stops and hiccups. "Fish you can cash?"

Ike looks away shamefully. Shinon laughs at him, pushing me over in the process. He lands on top of me. I blush as he looks down at me, not bothering to move. He's lying perfectly on top of me. My arms fell above my head, and his are just beside my head.

"You're chomfy." He buries his face into my chest.

I can feel him drooling on me, which is very gross. Ike growls at the archer, but I know he won't do anything, especially since Gatrie is watching closely.

"Chomfy? Shinon, get off me." I push him off me, but he holds me tighter, groaning.

"Nnnnooooooooo…" The archer moans, pressing his face farther into my chest.

"Please, Gatrie, come get him." I beg, pushing him off me harder.

Gatrie stands up and grabs onto Shinon by his sides.

"Alright, let's go." He pries Shinon off me, holding the archer to his chest afterwards.

"Whererewe goin?" Shinon looks up at Gatrie.

"I'm going to fuck the drunk out of you." He starts toward their tent.

Shinon's face flushes. "You're gonna wha the wha outta me?"

"I'm going to bend you over and shove my-."

"Gatrie!" Rhys snaps.

The blonde turns around to him. "What?" He asks innocently.

The healer points to Rolf, who is sitting on the other side of the camp. He looks at the young archer, then turns and disappears in their tent. Just seconds later, we all hear Shinon moaning loudly. I blush as I get back up, shaking the sand off me as I do. Ike comes over to me and cuddles against me. I reach over and grab my bottle of ale, taking another large drink.

Ike watches, sniffing the dark brown bottle. I smile, laughing quietly.

"Want some?" I giggle, moving the bottle toward him.

"No, Ike is fine." Ike leans back slightly.

I smile again, drinking more. If I keep this up, I'll end up like Shinon, and I don't mean fucked. Ike is staring at me, then suddenly his blue eyes get wide. He smiles slyly.

"Oscar, Ike wants Oscar to drink more of that. Do not ask why. Just do it." He nods his head yes.

"You only want me to drink more so I'll get drunk." I push him over, slipping up on top of him.

-Ike-

"_Exactly, then I can fuck you finally. _No, Ike is not that much like Gatrie." I smile at the Beorc on top of me.

"Pervert." Oscar leans down, pressing his lips to mine.

I can smell the ale well on his breath, but I don't care. I brush my tongue across his bottom lip. He doesn't open his mouth, just as I thought he would. Instead, he pulls back. I watch in confusion. He takes the bottle and drinks the last of it, tossing it off to the side afterwards.

I watch as he leans down, kissing my neck. I put my head back as he starts biting my neck. I moan, my face turning dark red. I hear Oscar laugh quietly, then I feel his teeth sink into my collar bone. He pulls back slightly, licking up the blood.

"Come on," Oscar whispers in my ear, then stands up.

I stand up after him. He takes my arm and leads me back into camp. Everyone is watching confusedly. I see Rolf watching sadly, knowing I'm probably going to get laid. Oscar moves and stands in front of me. I stop walking.

He reaches up, tangling his hands in my hair. He leans closer again, pressing his lips to mine. I tilt my head slightly to the side and kiss harder. His tongue slips into my mouth. We kiss passionately a couple times before he moves away.

I watch him, my face red, as he grabs my collar. He pulls me toward him, pressing me into the tree behind us. He grabs my wrists and pins them to the tree, standing back and looking over my body sensually.

One of his long fingers slips into the waist band of my pants. I watch as he holds my hands with one hand, and leans down slightly, kissing and licking my chest. All of the ones still outside are watching the river as if it's the most interesting thing in the world, completely red faced.

"Oh, Oscar," I moan, my eyes half closing as he stops and sucks on one of my nipples.

The green haired Beorc pushes my pants down slightly, revealing my well defined 'v' lines. He kisses lower and lower, until he gets to them. I watch as he traces them slowly with his tongue. I put my head back as much as I can, not wanting to watch.

I'm already painfully hard, and I know he can tell. Wearing baggy pants and having erections don't go good together, but at least it isn't as painful. He kisses just above the hem of my pants. I look down at him again.

He's looking up at me, his eyes open. Oscar kisses the same spot slowly. He pulls my pants off more, and I sigh in relief as my hard member springs up. The Beorc moves and kisses the base of my erection. My jaw clenches and my eyes half close.

As he leaves kisses all the way up the underside of my erection, I try hard to pull my hands away, but he holds them tighter. He kisses the tip several times. I get the urge to buck my hips into his mouth, but I know he'll probably bite me or not give me sex.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips as he takes the head into his mouth. I notice the large bulge in his pants, indicating that he's as excited as I am. I watch him suck on the tip slowly, making my body ache with want.

I try again to reach forward, but he keeps my hands steady. I whine and jerk on them, but the more I do, the slower he sucks. I growl in frustration as he pulls off completely. He lets my wrists go, then pulls away slightly, sitting back on his legs.

"_What are you doing?" _I demand, forgetting he can't understand me.

He laughs quietly. "I can't understand you." He backs away a little again.

"_Are you…?" _I move from in front of the tree, walking slowly behind him.

He watches me over his shoulder. Is he really going to let me? I kneel down, putting one hand on his back and pushing him forward slightly. I watch as he sits up, then puts his hands on the tree, holding himself up.

I put my hands on his waist, pushing his pants down. He doesn't say anything, but just watches me quietly. Once I get them down to his knees, he looks back to the tree, closing his eyes tightly. I move closer, pressing myself to his entrance.

My cock is lubricated, but not a lot and I didn't prepare him, so as I start to push in, I hear him groan in pain. I lean down, softly licking his neck in apology. I push in farther still, wanting desperately not to hear his quiet, pained whimpers.

I push in half way, and suddenly stop. Oscar screams, making my heart race. I sit back, my hands on his lower back. His fingers dig into the tree bark, arching his back as he does.

"Oscar?" I call out to him, hoping I didn't hurt him.

"O-Ohh, Ike, hurry, I-I'm…" He doesn't finish, but I know what he meant.

I unsurely pull out, then push back in. He moans, putting his head back as I start moving more. The thrusts are easier now, but I'm not sure why. I grip his sides tightly, starting to thrust faster. I reach down, grabbing his hard cock.

I feel pre-cum already dripping from the tip. I moan as I thrust harder, making the Beorc beneath me arch his back into mine. I wrap my other arm around him, pulling him toward me and kissing his neck. I suck and lick more, quickly leaving a large hickey.

"I-Ike," He pants out, his voice sounds like sweet honey to me. "Please…"

"_Please what?_" I ask, even though he won't understand me.

I thrust in as far as I can, making the Beorc beneath me cry out in pleasure. I must have hit his prostate, as he clenches to the tree, yelling at me to do it again. I thrust into him again, leaning down in effort, putting my hands on either side of his sides to keep myself up.

"Oh Ike, I'm so close," I hear Oscar mumble as I start biting his ear. "Ike!"

He comes hard all over his chest, crying out my name as he does. I gasp as his muscles clamp down on my erection. With a low grunt, I release into him, relishing the moan he makes as I do. I pant heavily as I pull out of him. I watch as he collapses onto the ground, groaning and covering his head with his hands.

"Oscar should get up; everyone will see Oscar sort of naked if Oscar stays here." I point out quietly.

What he replies with I don't even understand, but I figure he was denying me. I pull out of him and lie down beside the green haired Beorc. He glances at me, then moves closer. I pull him up against me, curling myself up over him so if someone comes by all they see is his head and legs.

"Good kitty…" He mumbles half asleep as he pets the top of my head.

I huff at him, but close my eyes afterwards. I fall asleep quickly, listening to everyone giggle and talk about what just happened.

-The Next Morning! You'd Better Hide, Ike-

I hear a groan. I open my eyes and lift my head slightly. I see Mia squatting in front of us. She's holding a cup of water. She smiles at me.

"I'd be careful, Oscar is waking up." The blue haired woman warns me.

I whimper as I slowly get up. I notice that his clothes have been fixed, but he still has the bloody bite mark on his neck, and I'm sure no one has completely cleaned him up. I sit down, shaking my head sleepily.

I yawn and stretch over Oscar, then look down at him. He groans again, covering his eyes with a hand.

"Why am I outside?" His question is muffled and slurred together.

"Uh…" I blush at the question.

"And why does… Never mind…" He tries to sit up, but he stops, gasping.

"_I guess I should go a little easier next time." _I sigh, looking away shamefully.

"What happened last night?" Oscar questions as Mia and I help him sit up. "I can barely remember anything."

"What does Oscar remember?" I ask.

"Well… I do remember you caught fish in your mouth, and then Shinon laid on me, but after that… No, you told me to drink more after that. Ike, we…" He looks up at me suspiciously.

I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Yes, if mating is what Oscar is thinking of."

"We…" The green haired Beorc's face goes pale.

"Mated." I finish for him.

"Well… That explains… Why my ass hurts…" I hear him sigh.

He groans, holding his head once more. Mia sits down beside him.

"Don't worry, Ike was really nice. Anyway, I brought you some water; I figured you'd have a bad hangover." The blue haired girl giggles.

Oscar sighs, but takes the glass. I lean against him softly, hoping he's not mad for last night.

"Where is everyone else?" Oscar asks.

"Still asleep, it's pretty early." She smiles. "I came out here to check on you and Ike. Soren, Rhys and Shinon are the only other ones awake. Rhys and Shinon aren't here right now, apparently there's something wrong with Shinon and he wouldn't talk about it here."

"I hope no one minds, I can't make breakfast today." I whimper slightly, as Mist's cooking is terrible.

"Aww, its fine. Come on, Ike and I'll help you back to your guy's tent, you need to sleep more." She stands up, and I do the same.

We help Oscar stand up, then we help him to our tent. We let him lay down carefully. I sit down beside him, smiling as he softly pets my head. Mia stands back up.

"I'll be out there, waiting for everyone else to get up. Ike, come get me if he needs anything." Mia turns to leave, but stops as I snort at her.

"Ike will take care of Oscar just fine." I turn around to the green haired Beorc, who is already asleep.

She huffs back at me, leaving the tent afterwards. I look back to Oscar. I lie down beside him, snuggling up to him. He moans in his sleep, turning over and pressing his face into my chest.

"Kieran," I hear him mumble against my chest, his face red with a small smile.

I feel my heart jump as I stare down at him in confusion.

-Shinon-

My face is hot and I can barely look at him without blushing and wanting to hide. I hold back the moans I want to make as best I can. I look back down at him.

"Well, all I have to say is that Gatrie needs to be much nicer." Rhys sits up.

"So… How long will… The bruises stay?" I ask quietly.

"Probably a couple days, unless you want me to heal them. Of course we should save that for if someone gets actually injured, but I could if you want." The healer shrugs.

"No, it's best if we save that. How am I supposed to…?" I blush again, looking away.

"Have Gatrie help you. Just make sure you don't get hard as he does it, and you'll do it eventually. It might take a long time though. As long as you relax the bruised muscles enough, you should have no problem. Also, no sex. Not until you're healed." The orange haired man stands up.

"Rhys, I'm pretty sure if I even try to wait that long I'll die. Is there another faster way?" I beg as I stand up slowly.

"We could heal you, like I said before, but you chose not to. Of course it's not to late to change your mind." Rhys tells me.

"Ugh…" I sigh as I look down.

I fix my pants, being extremely careful. Rhys smiles at me, obviously amused with what he just had to do.

"Also, I suggest you don't let Gatrie 'fuck the drunk out of you'. There are plenty other ways to solve that problem." I watch as he leaves, smiling.

I follow him, but slowly. We get back to camp, where I see just about everyone has gotten up. Ike is sitting beside the fire, looking intently at Rolf, but I don't see Oscar. He must still be asleep. Mist made breakfast, but I'm not surprised to see that no one is eating.

"No! No, bad Ike!" Rolf slaps Ike in face as Ike tries to get something from him.

Ike backs away, whimpering and holding the side of his face. Mist gasps and kneels down beside Ike, putting her arm around her brother.

"What was that for?!" She yells at Rolf.

"He keeps trying to eat this bird!" Rolf stands up and moves away, cupping the small bird in his hand.

He looks over and sees me. He runs up to me. He holds his hands out.

"Loooook! Ike caught a bird and broke it's wing, and now he's trying to eat it! Take the bird so Ike doesn't eat it!" The short archer pleas.

I sigh, but hold my hand out. He smiles and sets the small bird down in my hand. It's just a little black bird, but its wing is broken, like Rolf said. There's no way we could let it go without it dying, and Ike would probably eat it while no one was looking.

I take it back to my tent, going inside and kneeling down. Gatrie is still asleep, and he's lying on his back, snoring loudly. I take one of my old shirts and tear a small piece off. I set the bird down carefully. It's to scared to move, so it stays there.

I carefully fix it's wing, then tie the small piece of cloth around the break. The bird chirps quietly as I pick it back up. I hold the little bird to my chest, then leave my tent again. Rolf comes up to me.

"Is the bird okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." I tell him as I show it to him.

I hear flapping, then I look over as my jay lands on my shoulder. I slowly move the injured bird to my shoulder and set it down beside the jay. They look at each other, but don't do anything.

"Shinon, are you gonna keep that bird too?" Rolf asks.

"No, probably not. This one should go back to the forest when it's healed." I deny him.

"Aww…" He sighs. "Can I keep it? I promise I'll take care of it!"

"No, Oscar already told you that you can't have pets." I remind him as I carefully sit down.

He sighs and also sits down.

"I don't see why I can't have any pets, Oscar has a pet, and so does Boyd." The short archer complains, mostly to himself.

I ignore his complaints and watch as Ike runs over to the edge of the river. His tail is whipping behind him and he's growling and whimpering at it. Everyone turns around to him as well. I see large fish jumping out of the water, trying to get up the waterfall.

I stand up and go over to him. I watch as he stares at the large fish hungrily, drooling excessively. I laugh as he leans forward a little more, his fingers just barely touching the water. I lift my foot and put it on his ass.

Ike looks over quickly as I shove him into the water. He falls into the water, jumping back up and yelping. He jumps out of the water, shaking off quickly and glaring at me.

"What was that for?" Ike demands, his hair flat and the fur on his tail clumped together.

"You looked like you wanted the fish." I say innocently.

He hisses at me angrily, but stops and shakes off again. Ike turns around and sits down on the bank, saying something in Laguz that I don't understand. I go and sit back down, ignoring Mist, who is glaring at me now.

I notice Oscar is now out of his tent and is walking over to Ike. He sits down beside the soaked Beorc. Ike looks at him and tries to lie against him, but Oscar puts his hand on Ike's shoulder and pushes him away. Ike whimpers, but understands that Oscar probably just doesn't want to get wet.

I hear someone walking slowly, but heavily. Someone sits down beside me just as heavily. I look over, smiling as I see Gatrie sitting beside me, yawning with his eyes half closed. He hunches over, grumbling to himself quietly.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I lean against him.

"You left me!" Gatrie whines, leaning against me.

I smile as I keep myself up. He presses his face into my neck, sighing in contentment as he takes a deep breath. I watch Oscar stand up, then leave toward the woods. Ike jumps up and follows him quickly, his tail high in happiness.

"Hey, Gatrie, we need to talk." I say quietly.

"Uh oh… What did I do?" He sits back and looks at me.

"Don't say it like that, Gatrie. Come on, let's go somewhere more private." I stand up slowly, getting the urge to relieve myself, even though I know I can't.

I blush, cringing in pain. He puts his hand on my shoulder to help steady me. We go out into the woods, back to where I had Rhys look at me. I sit down carefully on the same log I had before. Gatrie sits beside me.

"So… What's wrong?" The blonde asks slowly.

"Last night, when we had sex, you…" I blush, looking away.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" He sounds very apologetic. "I'm sorry, if I did. I didn't mean to."

"I know, but… I can't…" I stop again.

"What's wrong?" Gatrie asks me.

"I can't pee now, because of the bruises you left." I finally say.

"Oh…" His face turns red as well. "I'm sorry, I…" He also stops.

"No, it's fine. I don't remember much of last night though. Don't worry about it; Rhys said I'll be okay, as long as I manage to go before something bad happens." I tell my large, muscular lover.

"Is there any way I could help?" he blonde offers.

"Yeah, Rhys said you could help by… Helping me relax, as long as I don't get hard." I look up at him.

"Well… I guess I could help if you want." Gatrie moves so he's sitting between my legs.

"Gatrie, he said make sure I don't get hard." I remind him.

"I know, I know." The blonde smiles.

"You don't look like you know." I point out.

"Now, don't pee on me, or I will make you hard, then leave." I feel my face go pale as he says that.

-Oscar-

I stop walking. I've lost Ike now, and I've been looking for him for about an hour. I keep calling his name, but he doesn't answer, and I can't hear his bell jingling. He must be pretty far away for me not to be able to hear that annoying bell.

"Ike!" I call out again, hoping I find him soon.

I wonder how far from camp I am. We've been gone about two hours, and I know covering large distances in small amounts of time is something we all have no problem with. I sigh as I get no reply. I keep walking, noticing that the trees are starting to thin out.

I speed up a little, hoping Ike might be around here. I hear voices, all of which I recognize. I stop immediately. How close to the capital are we? I go quietly to the edge of the bushes. I look around the trees, seeing exactly who I thought I would.

I lean against the tree, hoping no one will notice me, but what if they've seen Ike? I sigh as I watch a tent open, and a familiar, bright blue haired man comes out. I notice a chain in his hand, as well as choke collar. What does he need that for?

"Kieran, prepare to head out immediately." He calls across the camp, to where the red haired man is sitting, alone.

I notice everyone seems to be avoiding him. Kieran looks over at him, then stands. He seems rather stiff and tired. I watch as Geoffrey walks up to him, grabbing the collar of his armor. Kieran looks at him in confusion.

"I said prepare to head out immediately." Geoffrey repeats, glaring down at him.

I sigh unhappily. Why does he have to be so mean? He's doing what he asked! I watch Kieran turn and start packing camp without saying anything. I notice that he's limping. What happened to him? Makalov comes out of his tent, laughing as he sees that Kieran is limping.

What the hell did he ever do to any of them?! I realize I'm getting overly angered by this, to the point I'm digging my nails into the tree I'm leaning against. I sigh and calm down slightly, but my anger returns immediately as I watch Makalov go over to Kieran and trip him.

Kieran stands back up almost immediately, not saying anything. He just looks away, as if that didn't happen. How can he take something like that? When I knew him, he would have almost killed Makalov, and I know he wouldn't have been silent when Geoffrey grabbed him.

"Ha! You're just as stupid as Astrid said." The pink haired man sits down, watching Kieran amusedly. "I think it's funny you act like this now, when all you're getting is what you deserve."

"Makalov, leave him alone! Tyr treating people with a little more respect for once!" Marcia goes over to him, standing in front of him so he can't see Kieran anymore.

"Why? He's nothing but filth anyways. Last I checked no one treats _filth_ with respect." He spits.

"It doesn't matter what you think of him, you can't do that!" She snaps.

I watch as Marcia walks over to Kieran, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asks, but he completely ignores her.

"Get away from him, he might abuse you." Makalov gets up again, laughing as he walks away.

"I don't believe that you'll hurt me just because I'm standing beside you." She says comfortingly, but all Kieran does is keep doing as Geoffrey said.

He doesn't even look at Marcia. I walk out of the trees and over to them. I hear Marcia gasp as she sees me. I wrap my arms around Kieran's stomach, pulling him back against me, fighting back the tears that want to well up in my eyes.

I burry my face into his shoulder, taking a deep breath. I've missed his musky scent, how comforting I always found it. I pull away slightly and see him staring straight forward as if he's trying to ignore that someone is holding onto him. He seems slightly… Afraid.

"Kieran! Get back to work!" I hear Geoffrey snap at him.

I let him go and back away. Geoffrey walks up to us, not yet noticing me. Marcia is just staring at me in confusion.

"Kieran, why are you just- Standing…?" He grabs a hold of Kieran's armor and pulls him away from me.

I watch as he throws him on the ground, holding him down with his foot. Kieran lifts his head, but Geoffrey leans down and puts the choke collar on him. He jerks Kieran away from me roughly.

The red haired knight quickly stands up, following the blue haired man quickly, staying close to him so the collar doesn't choke him. I watch as he chains Kieran to a tree at the edge of the clearing. He shoves him against the tree roughly, then turns and walks back over to me.

I watch behind him as Kieran slowly lets himself fall to the ground, rolling over and sitting against it. I look to Geoffrey angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner, he could have hurt you, I'm so sorry." The blue haired knight apologizes.

"_Sorry_? I am not the one you should be saying sorry to! What the hell was all that?" I demand angrily.

"What? What are you talking about?" He looks at me confusedly.

"Don't pretend that I didn't see what you just did! What the hell was that?! I don't understand why everyone is abusing him! Why the hell is everyone treating him like that?" I push past him and go over to Kieran.

He's looking at me in shock. I kneel down in front of him, almost on edge. I reach forward and softly caress his cheek. He just keeps staring at me, keeping silent like he did with everyone else. He stares at me pleadingly. At least he acknowledges me, unlike the others.

"I can't believe everything I just saw." I growl.

"Don't bother talking to him." Geoffrey walks over to us.

"Why?" I demand angrily.

"Well… It'll heal, it's only temporary, but…" He looks away, backing away slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" I look back to the red haired knight. "What's wrong?"

"It… Was against everything I told them… I swear, I tried to get them not to." Geoffrey sounds like he just watched someone get brutally murdered and is being questioned.

"What's wrong?" I demand again.

"You… You can show him, but… Please, I didn't have anything to do with it… I promise, I tried to get them not to, it's… Corporal punishment, you know this." I look over at Geoffrey.

"_What_ is _corporal punishment_?" I stand up slowly, turning to him in rage.

"Well… We… Couldn't… Cut… The tendons in his wrists… Because we need him in the Royal Knights… So… They." He backs up as I walk toward him.

"What did you do to him!?" I demand loudly.

"They…" He leans back slightly, lowering his head. "They spilt his tongue, so he can't talk… It's only temporary, it'll heal, I swear. Please, I didn't have anything to do with it! I tried to get them not to."

"You… You…" I stop talking and turn around to Kieran.

He's watching worriedly. What is he so worried about?

"I'm taking him." I finally spit out.

I go over to him and take the choke collar off him. I see that it left a couple scratches when Geoffrey pulled him over here. I sigh and softly stroke his neck.

"Come on, I'm going to take you back to our camp." I help him stand, but he doesn't move.

I can tell he's scared of Geoffrey stopping him, but I take his hand.

"Come on, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." I say as I pull him toward me.

He comes up to me, ignoring the fact that everyone is watching. His head is down as he slowly follows me.

"You can't take him!" Geoffrey points out, almost angrily.

"Yes, I can. And I will." I call back, but don't stop.

"No, Oscar, bring him back! Why the hell are you even caring about all of this? Shouldn't you be happy? He abused you! He _raped_ you!" I hear the knight come up to me.

I stop walking. I feel something pull on my arm. Kieran is standing as far away from me as he can. I move closer to him. I tug gently on his hand.

"None of that matters to me once I see someone I love being pointlessly abused." I say, then lead Kieran into the woods.

"Oscar!" Geoffrey calls to me. "Come back!"

"I'm so sorry Kieran." I whisper as tears come to my eyes.

We walk, of course in silence. I look back at Kieran as we walk. He looks like he has so much he wants to say. He is still limping, and the more we walk the worse it gets. I look back. We got back to where I first lost Ike quickly.

After that, we get back to my camp. The hour or so long walk has made limping almost impossible, and he's leaning against me, keeping off that leg as much as possible. I hear a gasp, several gasps, actually, and I look up.

Everyone is just staring at me, and I see Ike is back at camp. The blue haired Beorc jumps up, growling as soon as he sees Kieran. Just as he goes to run over here and probably attack Kieran, Gatrie lunges forward and grabs his collar.

Ike snarls and jerks on it, trying desperately to get away. I can clearly see the hatred in his eyes. It tears me apart to know he hates him all for a lie. It tears me apart to know _everyone_ hates him and abuses him for a lie.

"Rhys, I need your help." I call to the healer.

Rhys knows our secret. Rhys and Geoffrey are the only ones. Geoffrey doesn't believe it, but he knows. The healer gets up and comes over to me quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he looks at Kieran. "And where did you find him?"

"I was looking for Ike, but I found them camped on the other side of the woods. I… I couldn't just stand there as they all did that!" I insist, obviously distraught.

"Come on, you can tell me about it in a minute, let's get him healed." Rhys leads me over to my tent, where we go inside and I lay him down.

Kieran looks up at me unsurely. I sit down beside him, softly taking his hand as I do.

"Alright, I'll go get my supplies. You're lucky I'm always paranoid something bad will happen." Rhys gets up and leaves, closing the tent afterwards.

"Don't worry, I promise no one here will abuse you." I softly pet his cheek, watching as he stares at me through half closed eyes.

"You do know you have to go back though, right?" I ask.

He nods his head yes.

"Maybe not right now, but soon. You can't stay with me, and you know it." I don't know why I bother asking anything other than a yes or no question.

"Alright, I've got everything." Rhys sets them down, then moves over to Kieran and tries to move him, but he can't.

Rhys sits back panting. He blushes as he looks up at me.

"Can you move him over?" The healer asks sheepishly.

I smile, but move Kieran carefully toward him. Rhys takes no time in starting to remove the other's armor, then pulls his pant leg up.

"So, tell me what you know about what happened." Rhys looks up at me momentarily before looking down again.

"Well I was walking through the woods looking for Ike, and I got to this clearing. I saw that they were all there, but I'm not sure why. Geoffrey yelled at Kieran and grabbed him. It's like Geoffrey thinks that even if he's doing what he was told it's not good enough. And of course he was doing it very quickly, he's been limping since he first stood up." I feel anger welling up inside as I explain to Rhys what happened.

I explain everything to the orange haired healer, watching as he nods and looks up at me to show he's still listening. I clench a fist at how mean they are, especially since he's never done anything.

"I don't know why he's limping, and I don't know when they cut his tongue." My voice is quiet now, trying to suppress my anger.

"I thought Geoffrey knew? Aren't Geoffrey and I the only ones who know?" Rhys sits back, finished wrapping the knight's ankle.

"He does know, but he doesn't believe it." I sit back slightly.

"Well there's nothing I can do about his tongue unfortunately, but if he keeps off that foot that limp should go away in a do or so. Does Geoffrey know you have him?" Rhys stands.

"Yes, but he doesn't know where we are. He's probably looking for us right now." I also stand, watching as Kieran looks at both of us, probably hoping we don't leave him.

"Well… He can't leave, he's injured. And going back to them won't help since all they'll do is abuse him more. So for now at least, keep him here, and if they do show up, just make sure they don't find him. So in other words, keep him in here." The healer grabs all his supplies again and leaves the tent.

"I'll be right back," I tell Kieran, then follow him out.

I see Gatrie sitting behind Ike, and there's now rope attached to his collar. Gatrie stands back up. He had tied Ike to the tree. What is it with everyone chaining or tying people to trees? Ike sees me and whimpers, pulling the rope as far as it can go.

He reaches out toward me, but I follow Rhys. I hear Ike say something in Laguz, but of course, I don't know what he said. I ignore him. Shinon comes up to us, leaning toward Rhys. Rhys turns to him. Shinon tells something to the healer quietly, his face red.

"Well that's good." Rhys tells the archer.

Shinon leaves again, going over to Gatrie. He sits down and the blonde puts his arm around him, pulling Shinon against his side. I turn back to Rhys.

"Rhys, he can't just stay in there the whole time. That's mean. Besides, it'll be good for him to be out. It'll be less stressful then sitting pent up in there all the time." I point out quietly.

"But what if Geoffrey comes here?" The healer takes his supplies into his tent, then comes back out. "What if they see him here, they'll surely take him. If he stays in there, we can say he went back and they just missed him or something like that."

"Rhys, Geoffrey isn't stupid. He knows I wouldn't let Kieran go wander through the woods looking for them while he's injured." I remind him.

"Well… I don't know, he doesn't have to stay in there I guess, but keep him away from Ike and Shinon." Rhys agrees.

"Okay, I would have done that anyway." I turn to the two he mentioned.

"Hey, I've got an idea. I'll convince everyone to leave, so you and Kieran can sit and… Sort of talk. Sort all of this out. It's about time something was done about his whole situation." Rhys puts his hand on my shoulder as he walks past me.

I turn around and go sit down on the log with everyone else, listening to Rhys talk with Mia, Titania and Mist. All three of them look at each other, then stand up and leave, laughing and talking. I knew they would be easy to persuade.

He looks at Boyd and Rolf, but Boyd already stands up.

"I've got to go pee!" I watch as Boyd runs off into the woods.

Rhys and I both watch him suspiciously.

"He doesn't have to pee, he's going and seeing his boyfriend." Rolf stands up angrily. "I heard them talking last night after everyone went to sleep."

"Okay… Why don't you see if Shinon can take you to go hunting?" Rhys suggest to the light green haired archer.

"You guys just want all of us gone." Though he's right, he turns and asks anyways.

After a minute or so of talking, Shinon stands up, taking his bow with him. They all, including Gatrie, leave, all three of Shinon's birds sitting on his shoulders. I stand up and go over to Ike. I kneel down in front of him.

"Why is Kieran here? Why is Oscar helping Kieran?" Ike demands immediately.

"Ike, maybe some other time I'll explain everything, but right now, you just need to go. Go out into the woods, it doesn't matter where you go or what you do, just be back before dark and be safe." I reach up and untie the rope from the ring on his collar.

"But…" He looks at me sadly. "What if Kieran hurts Oscar? Ike will not be here to protect Oscar if Ike leaves."

"Don't worry, Kieran is hurt right now, he can't do anything to me." I softly pet his cheek, pushing his hair back as I do.

"Please Ike; just go for a little while." I stand back up.

I watch Ike stand as well. He moves closer to me, slowly reaching forward and putting his arms around me. I lay my head against his shoulder as he hugs me. He pulls away slightly. I look up at him. Ike leans down, pressing his lips to mine.

I kiss back, knowing this hurts him. I don't mean to hurt him; I don't mean to make him feel so horrible. He pulls away all the way and leaves. I watch him go into the woods in the same direction Shinon and Rolf went.

I look around for Soren, but it seems as if he's already gone. Rhys walks up to me.

"Do you want me gone? I'll go too if you want." He offers.

"No, you can stay." I tell him. "You already know about everything."

"No, I'll go. Just to give you two some privacy." Rhys says, then turns and leaves.

He goes down the river, probably looking for the herbs that grow well around here. I go back into my tent. I see Kieran still lying there, but he looks asleep. I sit down on my knees beside him. I wish he wasn't asleep. So much for talking about this.

I reach forward and softly pet his cheek with the back of my hand. I hate how everyone hates him. There's no reason to, yeah he's hard headed and sometimes annoying, but ever since he's been accused of abusing me he's completely changed.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. All of this stupid pain and abuse for one simple secret." I sigh quietly.

I look at him in surprise as he turns his head toward me, staring up at me sadly. I reach forward, carefully lifting him up and pulling him into my lap. Kieran looks up at me unsurely. I feel my cheeks flush as he turns and presses his face into my stomach. Is this his form of apology?

"Come on, let's go out there. It's nice today, I don't want to sit here, and I'm sure you don't either." I stand up, then carefully help Kieran do the same.

We go out of the tent, where I lead him over to the log. I sit down heavily. Kieran stands behind me. I tilt my head back and look at him. I smile at the knight, but he just keeps staring at me. I lift my arms, reaching behind me and holding onto his sides.

I pull Kieran closer, until I can feel the back of my head against his stomach. I smile contently. The red haired knight holds my shoulders in return, a little more at ease now.

-Ike-

I don't know how far out into the woods I've gone, but I know I haven't run into anyone else. I hear voices ahead. I lower myself into the bushes, slinking forward silently. The bell jingles, but I can tell they haven't noticed.

My ears twitch with the familiarity of the voices. Now I've found someone else. I slip to the edge of the bushes and blush as I see something I _never_, never wanted to. Boyd is lying on the ground, missing his pants, but he still has his boots and all other clothing on.

Ulki is holding his legs to his chest, leaning over him as he does. The two are too wrapped up in each other to notice me, even though I would have expected Ulki to have heard my bell. I slowly back into the bushes, my tail between my legs.

I get to the other side of the bush, backing away slowly, when I feel something press to my ass. My face goes pale as I slowly look up. I'm confused to see the hawk king staring down at me, along with Janaff sitting in a tree just above him.

"_I hope you're not looking for Ulki…_" I say quietly.

"_Well we are_." The hawk king replies with. "_Do you know where he is_?"

"_Unfortunately, yes._" I point to the bushes behind me. "_I don't suggest going over there though. He's a little… Busy."_

"_Well this is important business."_ Tibarn walks around me, going around the bush. "_He's just going to have to… N-never… Mind…"_

"_I told you."_ I say as he quickly turns around, jumping up and landing in the tree with Janaff.

I watch as he tackles the smaller hawk, burying his face into the other's much smaller chest.

"_King Tibarn, what are you doing?_" Janaff demands, trying to push him off.

"_No… Just, stay there… Just help me, please… I… Ike, do you have any eye bleach?_" The hawk king's voice is muffled.

"_No, I wish_." I stand up and turn back towards camp. "_I'm getting away from here before I puke everywhere."_

I start off into the trees quickly as I hear Tibarn say something to Janaff.

"_Please, Janaff, carry me home. I don't think I can fly right now_."

"_I can't do that, and you know it."_

I climb up the nearest tree, thankful for my claws, which Oscar harps on me about all the time because I claw him. I get onto the lowest branch, then jump up onto another, easily climbing up it. I get to a branch close to the tree right next to it and bunch up.

I sit for a moment, but soon jump from the branch and land on the other, clutching to it so I don't fall as it sways. Once I get my balance, I climb down a ways until reaching the other side of the tree, where I jump into the next.

I make my way through the tree tops, making birds chirp and fly out of the trees in fear. I get silently to the edge of a branch, where I stop as I see a grey squirrel sitting in the neighboring oak tree. I crouch down slightly.

I know I already ate, but I enjoy bringing Oscar gifts, even if he is slightly appalled by them. I lower my head, raising my backside slightly as I watch it intently. I bunch up, then expertly leap toward it, arms outstretched to grab it.

Apparently I miscalculated my jump, because I miss the branch by just a centimeter, making the squirrel run off quickly. I fall down, but grab onto a lower branch. I whimper as I claw at it, trying to get back up.

I whine, flailing around as I dangle there. I stop moving and try to pull myself up, but it doesn't work. I try again, straining my arms and hands as I claw myself back up into the tree. I get one leg over it, then roll over onto it.

Growling and panting at the same time, I glare up into the top most branches where the squirrel was. Well so much for getting Oscar a gift. I look down at the ground. I stand back up, then climb down to the bottom branch.

I look down in confusion. I see a familiar, orange haired man staring up at me. He looks amused, but worried at the same time.

"I didn't realize you enjoyed hunting squirrels." Rhys laughs at me.

I hiss, then jump down from the tree. I stand back up in front of him.

"Are you okay? You should be more careful, you could have just been severely hurt." The healer sets down the small, brown bag he was holding.

"…Rhys saw Ike falling from the tree?" I ask embarrassedly.

"Yes, I did and it was rather amusing." He says, then takes my right arm, pulling it toward him.

He looks over the underside of my wrist, then does the same to the other. He puts my arm down again.

"Be careful, Ike." He reminds me as he takes up the bag again and starts off.

I turn and watch him go. Why am I finding everyone now? Am I close to camp? I can hear the river close by, so I go off in the direction of it. It doesn't take long before I'm pushing through the reeds to the river bank.

The river here isn't very wide, and it isn't very deep either. It doesn't look much deeper than my ankle. I walk into the river, crossing it easily. I get out on the other side, going through the woods afterwards. The trees on this side are thinner, but closer together.

Scraggly, light green moss and stringy plants line the tree canopy. Long threads of mosses hang from broken, disheveled branches. Looking around and listening, I see no animals and hear no birds. I start into the trees slowly.

No bushes or grasses cover the forest floor. I walk into the shaded forest, looking around tentatively. I hear a raven call, making me stop moving. There are ravens around here? I look around. I hear growling. I lower my head, tensing all my muscles.

I let out a low growl, checking my surroundings again. Who's there? I see eyes in the dark trees. Light blue eyes, obviously the eyes of a cat.

"_Hey! You there,"_ I call out, wondering if it's another Laguz.

"_Ah… Ike."_ Suddenly a blue light shines in the dark, and just afterwards, the blue cat I had met a while back comes out of the trees. "_You're a lucky soul. There're ravens around here, I don't know why though. I chased one off just a moment ago."_

"_How do you keep appearing everywhere?" _I demand as I relax.

"_I don't, apparently we both just get around a lot. Where are your Beorc friends?" _He asks as he leans against one of the slim trees.

"_Around the woods, at camp."_ I shrug.

"_Ah, so that camp was yours? I thought I recognized your scent. There's uh… Two Beorcs there right now, one with green hair and another with red hair. I'm guessing you know them? Or are they raiding camp?" _He tells me.

"_No, I know them. That's Oscar and Kieran." _I dismiss the subject by looking away.

"_You've laid claim on the green haired one, haven't you?" _His question makes me look back in confusion.

"_What? How did you know?" _I ask in shock.

"_The same as you can smell the scent of another cat's mate on them; I can smell your mark on him." _He smirks at me.

"_I didn't think that it would stay, since he isn't Laguz." _I mumble.

"_Yeah, I can. It's not really that strong, but it's definitely there. And I think that red haired Beorc wants to claim your mate." _The blue cat stands up straight.

"_He does." _I agree.

"_Well, see you around again. I've got some more ravens to pluck." _I watch the cat leave, waving at me as he does.

I watch him disappear before I turn and start back to camp. I get to the river and wade through it. I follow my own scent back to where I almost fell out of the tree and met Rhys. He must be going back to camp, so I lean down and find his scent.

I pick it up and follow it through the woods. Thankfully he _was_ going back to camp, as I see the tents pitched through the trees. I get to the edge of camp, but stop. I feel my head tip to the side as I see Oscar lying on the ground with Kieran on top of him.

The green haired man looks like a total mess, but a very happy, content mess. He's holding a wooden spoon in his hand, as well. I watch as Kieran gets up off him, backing away slightly. He helps Oscar stand up. The red haired knight hugs Oscar afterwards.

"It's okay; I know you didn't fall on me on purpose." Oscar laughs as he leans against Kieran.

I hiss quietly as I watch Kieran lean down, obviously wanting to kiss _my mate_. I clench a fist as I walk over to them. Oscar notices me and backs away from Kieran quickly; the look on his face is one of fear and worry.

Kieran looks over in the direction Oscar is looking confusedly. He sees me and understands immediately. He also backs away from me, standing in front of Oscar as if trying to threaten me, or trying to protect Oscar. I hiss angrily.

"Stay away from Oscar!" I snap at him, swinging out and going to claw him, but my claws his something else.

Something harder, something harder that sends a painful shiver up my arm. I back away in confusion. I look at him, shocked to see that there's a large stick being held up between us. I look over and see Gatrie holding it out in front of me.

He moves it and throws it to the side. He reaches forward and grabs my collar, pulling me away. I choke painfully, pulling away as best I can. I look back to Kieran and Oscar as Gatrie drags me over to the tree he had me tied to before.

He ties me up again past my struggling. I growl and pull on it, wanting desperately to get away. I hiss in rage at Kieran. Oscar stands beside him.

"Don't worry about Ike. I'm sorry he keeps trying to attack you." He leans against the other knight.

Kieran is still looking at me in confusion. Gatrie sits down and Shinon sits right beside him. Of course we all decide to come back at the same time. Rolf runs up to Oscar, standing between him and Kieran. He glares at the red haired knight, then presses against Oscar.

I sigh as I sit down, pulling on the collar to where it's choking me. I move back over to the tree in defeat. I don't understand why he's being so lovey with him.

-Oscar-

I softly pet the side of Rolf's head. I had been making lunch for everyone when Kieran came over to me and tripped over something. He fell on me, but I think Ike thought it was something totally different. I look at him, then go back over to the fire.

I finish the food I was making. Just about everyone but Ike, Rhys and Soren had come back, so I started making lunch. I look over and see Kieran isn't outside anymore. I look around. Where did he go? Everyone is out now, sitting around in the shade since it's getting to be the hottest part of the day.

I look back to Ike. I see the rope, but I don't see Ike. I go over to the tree in confusion, as the rope is up in the tree now. Ike is lying on one of the lowest branches, half asleep. He looks down at me as I come up to the tree.

"Hi, Ike." I say, softly stroking his tail, which is hanging down from the tree.

He moves his tail, draping it over his legs so I can't reach it. He closes his eyes again. I sigh and turn away. I figured he'd be mad at me.

"If you want to… Be happy, I'll be down here. Just tell me and we'll go somewhere else." I say as I walk away.

I don't notice him watching me as I leave. I go over to Rolf, who is sitting right beside Shinon.

"Hey," I hand him the spoon I was holding. "Stir lunch for me."

"Okay." He takes it from me.

I go over to my tent. It's really hot inside of it, especially since its right in the sun. I immediately want to leave, but I stop. My face flushes as I see Kieran sitting in my makeshift bed, taking his shirt off. I sit there as he lifts it above his head, all his muscles tensing.

He puts his shirt down beside him, stretching afterwards. I'm completely immobilized. I can't even try to move. I can't tell if I'm so hot from the heat in the tent, or I'm burning up from watching him. Kieran turns around and sees me, blushing.

He looks away again, since he can't say anything. I shake my head slightly.

"I was just wondering where you went, I looked over and you were gone." I say, my voice quiet. "It's to hot for you to be in here, you could get heat stroke. Why don't you come over and sit with me out there? It's much cooler."

He just looks back at me. I walk up to him, kneeling down right beside him. I reach forward and take his arm.

"Come on, you can't be in here." He looks up at me pleadingly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He just stares at me pleadingly. He pulls away slightly.

"With you not being able to talk, this is really hard. Uh… Is it because everyone is out there?" I suggest.

He nods his head yes. I sigh. I understand that he's on edge about them, especially since they all, with the exception of Rhys, think Kieran abuses me. I let him go. I know he's got a good reason not to want to be out there, but it's to hot in here.

"Okay, let's go outside, and we'll sit at the edge of the camp, no one will bother you there." I insist.

He sighs as he gives up. I smile and stand up. I help him do the same, then lead him out of the tent. I take him to the edge of the camp, to a shaded area under a tree. I help him sit down. Afterwards, I stand up again.

"Alright, I'm going to finish lunch. I'll be right back." I smile as I turn around.

I go back over as Rolf is stirring the food. He looks at me and smiles.

"Is it done?" He asks.

I look down at it. I stand back.

"Yes, you can take some if you want." I offer.

"Okay." I watch as he serves everyone, then gets his own.

Since Ike is up in the tree asleep, he sets his plate under the tree. He'll smell it soon enough and get down. I take my own and go back over to the tree beside Kieran. I smile as I see that he's asleep. I look down at the food.

I'm not hungry, but if Kieran is asleep, I'll just leave it here in case he wakes up and wants it. I stare at him for a minute, then sit down. I lean against his side a little harder than I thought I had, and he falls over onto his side.

I gasp quietly, but he doesn't do anything. I watch as he just groans and curls up. I smile and lie down on his side. It's so hot even Mia isn't talking. I hear scuffing, so I lift my head and look over. Ike had climbed down from the tree and is eating his food like he always does, quickly and ravenously.

I shudder in disgust. Afterwards, he sits up, licking his lips a couple times. He sits down and licks the back of his hand, then rubs it on his cheek. I smile. It's so cute when he does that. He stands up again and goes toward the river, but the rope doesn't reach that far.

It only allows him to be literally centimeters from the water's edge. I can't help but feel bad as he tries to reach it, but can't. He lies down stretched out, his eyes half closed and his head to the side, panting heavily.

I stand up off Kieran and go over to Ike. He looks over as I come up to him. He just stares at me, still panting. I untie the rope from the tree and tie it to another, smaller tree that's right at the river bank. I stand back.

"You can reach the river now." I point out, then go back over to Kieran.

Ike doesn't pay any attention to me as he stands up and walks into the river, sitting down again. He lies down on his stomach, pulling a large rock toward him. I watch as he moves it just under his chin, then rests his head on it.

He lies in the shallow water, closing his eyes. That looks like a really good idea. I lie down against Kieran again. I don't notice how tired I am as I slowly fall asleep on his side.

-Later, About One Hour After He Fell Asleep-

I feel someone move beneath me. I sit up slightly, my hands on either side of him. I look down and see Kieran looking at me through half closed eyes. It's even hotter than before. I sigh and lie my head back down on his arm.

I look over in camp uninterestedly. All the girls are wearing their skimpy bathing suits now and are sitting in the river, piling sand and small shells on Ike, while Ike is still asleep in the same spot he was before, not even noticing them piling things on him. No body but Rolf and Rhys have their shirts on, and I notice that mine is now gone, too, even though I fell asleep with it on.

I look down and see Kieran using it as a pillow. I smile, looking back at everyone. It's hot, almost miserably hot, but everyone still seems happy. Gatrie is asleep against a tree. Shinon is sitting beside him, holding his jay on his finger.

I watch as he softly pets the bird's blue, feathered head. The black bird and his sparrow are nestled into his neck watching everything. I look back to Kieran. He's staring off into the woods. I'm sure he has so much he wants to say, I just wish they wouldn't have done something so horrible to him.

I turn my head and lean down, softly pressing my lips to his shoulder. The knight looks back to me as I do. I look at him as well, lying my head down again. He looks so lost and miserable. I sigh, wrapping my arms around him.

Just as I go to sit up, I'm rolled over onto my back. I blush and look up to see Kieran staring down at me. I want to hide my face in embarrassment, but once I try to turn my head, Kieran softly pushes my head back to where it was.

It's as if he's completely forgotten about all the people sitting right there. None of them are looking, but someone could easily see. I feel him grab my thighs, pulling my legs toward my chest. I blush as he does.

He moves, his legs now pressed to mine and his hands on either side of my head. His muscled legs are on either side of my hips. I blush, hoping more than anything that no one looks over. Just as I think he's going to do something sexual, he just lies down.

I look down at the knight. He closes his eyes, resting his chin on my chest. I smile in relief. I wrap my legs around his waist, laying my head back comfortably. I put one hand on top of Kieran's head, then the other just rests on my stomach.

I fall asleep again, a lot faster than I would have if Kieran wasn't here.

-Night Time! Everyone Loves Camping Trips At Night!-

I realize that I'm actually awake as I lie here. I moan quietly as I look over toward camp. It's just after sunset. I smile almost immediately as I see Ike pulling on his rope, trying to catch a moth that's flying in circles around a small oil lamp that's beside him.

He can just barely reach it, since it's sitting on the end of the log. Everyone is sitting around the fire, talking. I sit up slightly. Kieran is still in the same spot he was before I fell asleep. They're all talking about their own things, but somehow they're all talking to each other.

I watch Shinon take the small black bird off his shoulder and set it on Rolf's shoulder. My little brother looks really happy and excited that the little bird stays there. I sit up slightly, softly shaking Kieran's shoulder.

His crimson eyes open slowly. He looks up at me. I look over at Ike. He's sitting straight up, his tail straight out and fluffed. At first I think he's watching me, but he's not quite looking at me. Suddenly a hand reaches down in front of me.

I gasp as the person grabs Kieran by the back of his neck and lifts him up off me. He's tossed to the side, then held down quickly. Everyone looks over as I sit up as fast as I can. I see Geoffrey holding him down. The red haired knight doesn't do anything; he just lies there, allowing the other, bright blue haired knight to hold him down.

Ike is growling and trying to get off the rope, but not having any luck with it. I stand up to help Kieran, but someone stands in front of me. I step back, looking at Makalov incredulously. I step past him, but he grabs my wrists.

Kieran sees him grab me and immediately looks enraged. Geoffrey leans down and grabs the other's arms, tying them behind his back. He puts the choke collar back on him, then jerks on it, pulling him forward.

Kieran tries to stand up, but can't with his hands tied behind him. Geoffrey stars pulling him into the woods while the knight keeps trying to stand up. Makalov follows them, letting go of my wrists. I turn and go to chase them, but I feel arms around my waist.

I look back and see Boyd holding me. Ike, who is chewing on the rope and has almost chewed through it, lets the rope go. He stands up near the tree and runs away from the tree. The rope snaps and he tumbles forward a couple times.

Just after he gets up and shakes off. I watch him run out of camp and into the woods. He soon disappears into the dark forest, chasing Geoffrey.

"Ike!" I call out to him, tears threatening to edge my vision.

Great, Kieran is being taken again, and who knows what will happen to Ike. I sit and stare where they all left, choking with sadness and fear. I feel Boyd is more hugging me now than holding me back. I relax now as Rhys comes up beside me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ike and Kieran will be okay." He reassures me quietly.

Just as he says that, Ike drops from the tree above me. He lands right in front of me, then stands up and turns around.

"Oscar, Ike knows where they are camped." He says quietly.

"What?" I stand up straight as Boyd lets me go.

"Beorc and Kieran are above the waterfall. Beorc with blue hair is beating Kieran, and Kieran is chained to a tree, like Gatrie did to Ike. The Beorc with pink hair is on look out, but all the other Beorcs are asleep." Ike tells me.

"But… Why are you telling me this? What do you care? I can't go get him anyway; he's supposed to be with them." I sigh as I go to turn away.

"Because Ike knows Oscar cares about Kieran a lot. Ike does not know why, but Rhys says that Kieran is not what Ike thinks, and that Ike should not hate Kieran. So since Soren is very smart and is there now distracting the pink hair Beorc, Oscar should get Gatrie and Shinon and come with Ike." I watch as Ike jumps back up into the tree.

"Ike, we can't do that, and you know it." I point out as I look up at him.

"Yes Oscar can, Geoffrey does not own Kieran, Kieran does not have to be there." Ike looks back down at me.

"No, I mean Gatrie can't climb trees and neither can I. Maybe Shinon can, but we can't. Find a different way to get there." I tell him, happy Ike isn't so angry with Kieran anymore.

"Oh… Ike did not think of that." He jumps back down from the tree.

Shinon and Gatrie, who already heard, come up beside us.

"Oscar, I'm sorry, but I am not helping you get Kieran back here. I don't know why you even want him back here." Shinon says.

"Its fine, I understand." I tell him. "I… Just understand this, what Rhys told Ike is true. What you all think is wrong."

"Maybe when you get back you can explain, but I will not help support him being here until I know the truth. So long as he is not a threat to you or anyone else, I'll leave him alone, but I still will not help." I watch him go back over and sit down.

"I'll help, but I don't get why you want him here either." Gatrie shrugs.

"I promise I'll explain everything afterwards." I tell them.

"Brother! I'll go!" Rolf runs up to me holding his bow.

"Oscar, Rolf can be very helpful." Ike says from beside me.

"Okay," I agree hesitantly.

"Ike will carry Rolf through the trees, Oscar and Gatrie have to be very very quiet and go to the edge of their camp. The fire is still going, so it is very easy to see, so stay low." I watch as Rolf gets up into Ike's back.

The blue haired Beorc jumps up into the tree, making Rolf gasp and hold onto him tighter. I look up at him. Ike turns back to us.

"Gatrie, Kieran is chained to the tree, but Soren should have broken the chain by now. If it is not, just take the collar off. Oscar, please do not do anything. Ike does not want Oscar to get hurt." Ike turns and climbs up through the tree branches.

I watch as he expertly jumps into the next tree. I look to Gatrie, but he's already starting into the woods. I follow him quickly and quietly. Just as Ike said, their camp is very easy to find, since the fire is still lit. It is just at the top of the waterfall, but hidden behind the trees so it can't be seen from below.

We stay low, though I doubt that helps Gatrie any. We get to the edge of camp. From the other side and can see Ike sitting in a tree. He doesn't have Rolf anymore. My younger brother is in another tree, an arrow loaded in his bow in case anything happens.

I look around. Soren must have made a good distraction, because Makalov is nowhere to be seen. I feel my heart twist as I see Kieran laying in front the tree Ike is in on his side. He's bloody and I hope he's just asleep.

Gatrie and I make our way over there, being almost completely silent. One of tents are still lit by the light of a lamp, and I'm assuming it's Geoffrey's. Ike silently jumps down from the tree he's in. He leans down, nudging the knight with his nose.

Kieran doesn't do anything. He looks around the camp. We get to the tree. Ike sniffs the air, probably having smelt us.

"Gatrie, Kieran is not waking up." Ike comes up to the bush, whispering.

"Well that's even better." Gatrie carefully, quietly comes out of the bush and beside Kieran.

I stay where I am. I look up as I see a shadow move in the lit tent. I gasp and quickly go over to Ike.

"Ike, someone's-"

"I figured you'd try to take him back." Geoffrey's voice cuts me off.

Ike hisses and turns around, standing in front of Geoffrey, who is holding his lance. Ike jumps on him, knocking the knight over. They wrestle with each other, giving us a chance to get Kieran.

"Hurry, get Kieran!" I tell Gatrie.

The blonde is trying to figure out how to undo the collar, since the chain isn't undone. I look at it. I have no idea how it's supposed to come off. I notice that part of it looks melted where the collar should latch together. I growl to myself, seeing that they had welded it closed and welded the chain to the collar. I look closer as Gatrie grabs the chain and pulls on it, trying to get it off the tree.

"Gatrie, you have to get it off the tree, they melted the metal together." I tell him as I grab the chain and help him pull on it.

I go around to the other side and start pulling on the stake, but it's in really well. I hear a loud thud and I look over. Ike is lying on the ground, sitting up and shaking his head. He turns around just as Geoffrey thrusts his lance into the ground.

Ike had jumped out of the way just in time. Geoffrey swings out toward Ike, trying to finally get him, but Ike keeps jumping out of the way. They both miss all of their attacks, unable to get each other. I turn back to the stake again.

I suddenly feel hands on my sides and I'm jerked away from the tree. I gasp as I'm held out. I see Ike jump toward me, but he falls on his face and looks up. He growls and stands back up. There's a muscled arm around my neck, holding me against them.

"You won't attack me now, will you coward?" Geoffrey holds me tighter.

"This is low, even for you." I choke out past his arm.

"Shut up." He holds me tighter.

I pull on his arm, but he still doesn't let me go. I hear the chain moving and I look over. Gatrie has finally gotten the stake out of the tree. He scoops Kieran up off the ground and runs. I smile in relief. I'm thrown on the ground roughly.

Ike gets to me quickly and kneels down in front of me. He softly helps me up.

"Is Oscar okay?" He asks, but he suddenly stops talking.

He yelps in pain as Geoffrey finally gets him. Ike jumps away, his side sliced open. It's not deep at all; it looks like only the tip got him. Makalov runs into camp and sees that Kieran is gone and we're here. I stand up quickly and run to the trees.

I look up at Rolf. He's looking down at me worriedly. I point to Geoffrey, hoping the blue haired knight hasn't noticed my brother. He nods and readies his bow, taking aim for the knight.

"Why are you putting Oscar in danger like this? What will you all gain in having Kieran there to abuse and rape Oscar?" Geoffrey demands as he points his lance at Ike.

"We gain nothing, but Oscar loves Kieran, so Ike will do whatever it takes to make Oscar happy, even if that means giving Oscar up to someone who abuses Oscar." Ike replies.

"You're so stupid! If Oscar wanted to be with Kieran, he wouldn't have left! Kieran is only getting what he deserves now!" Just as he raises his lance, an arrow pierces his right shoulder and he drops his lance.

It clatters noisily to the ground. Ike looks up at Rolf thankfully. Soren is standing at the edge of camp now, watching. Ike runs over to the tree and leaps up into it. He grabs Rolf by his shirt and throws him onto his back. I watch as he starts back toward camp.

I run back toward camp as well. We get to camp quickly. We get into camp. Ike is already on the ground beside Rhys and Rolf is telling Shinon all about it excitedly. I go over to Rhys. He's just finishing tying the last bandage on Kieran's arm.

I let out a sigh of relief as I sit down beside Rhys. Ike moves and leans against me. He puts his head under my chin. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I pull him closer to me, feeling him put his hands on either side of legs.

"Thank you so much Ike." I whisper into his neck as I hug him tightly.

Ike purrs, letting his eyes close as he lies against me.

"Oscar, I believe an explanation is in order." Shinon turns around so he's facing all of us.

I look up at him. I look back to Kieran.

"Yeah, what's with all this 'Kieran is abusive and raped you' and you're always perfectly fine with him being around and lying all over you." Titania asks.

"Oh, and Oscar, why do you act so scared of him when Geoffrey is around?" Mist gets up and comes over to me.

"No, Oscar will explain later, he needs to help me get Kieran settled in." Rhys stands up.

I look up at him. I stand and carefully lift Kieran, with his help. They still haven't managed to get the collar off, but they cut the chain off. Only a small part is still attached to the collar. We take him into my tent, where we lay him down on the left side of my bedroll.

I sigh and sit down beside him. Rhys looks down at me, finally letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oscar, the things you do for people you love." He sighs, but once I look at him, he's smiling.

"Rhys, I…" I look back to Kieran. "Do you think I should tell them what's wrong with me?" My voice is quiet.

"It's up to you. You've kept it a secret for so long I don't think it even matters anymore. No one will think differently of you, I can say that. Kieran didn't know at first, but he didn't change once he found out. If anything, he loved you more once he found out." Rhys sits beside me.

I look to the half open flap of the tent. I can hear every one talking. Some happy, others suspicious and confused. My gaze returns to the healer beside me. He leans against me, looking down at Kieran as he does.

"Tell them if you want, but you need to choose. Are you going to be with Kieran or Ike? You can't be with both of them. No matter who you chose, one of them will be hurt." Rhys reminds me.

"I know." I lay my head against his, not even bothering to wonder why he's sitting against me.

"Oscar?" I look over my shoulder as I hear my name.

Ike is standing half in the tent on his hands and knees.

"What Ike?" I ask as I turn around to him.

"Will Oscar please tell Ike what Rhys meant earlier?" He questions, sitting down where he was standing.

I sigh and stand.

"Alright, go back out there. I'll explain everything to everyone. I'll be out in just a moment." I tell the muscular Beorc.

Rhys stands up and goes to the entrance of my tent.

"I'll give them the gist of it; I'll let you explain the rest." The healer leaves after that.

I nod as he closes the tent. I listen to them as I turn back to Kieran. He's shifting in his sleep, as if he was a small child having a nightmare. He groans, rolling over onto his side. I watch as he curls up slightly, clutching his stomach.

I lean down and softly pet his cheek. I pull my hand away, wiping it on my pants since he's all sweaty. I wonder what's wrong. I hate that I can't ask, so I have to play the guessing game every time I talk to him. I stand up and quickly run out of the tent as I get an Idea.

"Soren, do you have any paper?" I ask as I go up beside him.

"Huh?" He looks over his shoulder at me. "Oh, yes, in my tent. I'll get it."

He gets up and walks over to his tent, leaning in to it. I hear him rummaging through some things, and I wonder what the hell he brought. He comes back out with paper, a quill and a vat of ink. He hands it to me. I take it, thanking him, then going back to my tent.

Kieran is still in the same position he was before I left, but his eyes are open now slightly. I set the things down and look at him.

"If you need to tell me something, write it down, okay?" I tell him.

He looks at me, then closes his eyes again. I softly pet his cheek as I stand once more.

"I'll be back soon. Try to get some sleep." I whisper, then exit the tent.

Everyone turns to me as I come back out. I start suddenly feeling very shy with everyone staring at me. I go and sit down beside Ike, not looking at any one. Ike moves a little closer to me once I sit down. I find myself clawing at my other hand as I listen to Rhys explain to everyone everything that has happened.

I don't notice that Shinon is watching me. Ike leans against me more, nudging me with his nose to get me to pet him. I look away as I absentmindedly put my hand on top of Ike's head. I softly rub his head, messing up his hair on accident.

"So… Oscar, if what Rhys just told us is true, why did you leave? If Kieran doesn't really abuse you because he wants to, what reason did you have to leave him behind?" Mist asks me.

I look up at her, then look down. "I… I didn't trust myself to be around him anymore. I knew what I was making him do would someday cost him his life, so I left. I never knew Geoffrey, even though he knows the truth, would torture him like this."

Anger and confusion are such common feelings now. Just thinking of everything I've made Kieran do to me makes me want to go back and slap myself in the face. Several times.

"Why did you make him hit you? And why so often?" She questions.

"Because I made him mad. I thought it made him feel better because he wasn't so mad afterwards." I shrug, still looking down.

"So… Now, Kieran is being abused and tortured because of that, and he's taking it to protect you? What is he protecting you from exactly?" Shinon says before Mist can ask something else.

"I don't know, all I know is that he told me he was protecting me so I wouldn't be the one punished. I don't know why I would be punished for what I did, or if I even would get punished. I don't know what Kieran thinks he's protecting me from." I admit quietly.

"If Geoffrey knows the truth, why does he still torture and abuse Kieran?" Titania questions.

"He doesn't believe what we told him. He thinks that Kieran made me tell him that so he wouldn't be punished for it. I think Geoffrey just hates Kieran and wants a reason to hurt him though." I suggest.

"I agree with that." Gatrie laughs.

I smile, as I do believe that's true. Ike softly licks my cheek, so I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"Well I guess I don't really hate Kieran anymore." Shinon shrugs. "Oscar, I just have one more question. Why would you ever, _ever_ make someone hit you? What is so wrong with you that you believe someone, Kieran especially, should hit you so they won't be mad anymore?"

"I-…" I stop, not being able to answer.

I don't know why I did it, all I know is that Kieran seemed like he wasn't mad afterwards, so I thought it made him happy.

"Shinon, don't be so rude. Besides, I already knew he did that." Gatrie points out.

I know that he already knows. I had done the same thing to him I did to Kieran a couple years ago. I had run into him in the hallway, and he was already in a bad mood. He got mad and yelled at me, so I made him hit me. He slapped me eventually, after I tried to get him to over and over.

"Alright, alright, come on, stop it guys." Rhys stands up and sits down beside me, softly leaning against me.

"So… Does… Anyone think differently of me now?" I ask quietly.

"No, we all still love you." Rolf says confidently.

I look up at him.

"Yeah, at least now we know that you weren't hurt, and that Kieran is bad." Mia points out.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of him around now that we all know." Shinon looks behind me.

I look over my shoulder in confusion. I blush, holding back a gasp, as I see Kieran standing behind me. He's holding the paper.

"Why aren't you laying down?" I demand as I sit up.

He hands me the paper. I take it and look down.

_You need to come back, I can't sleep without you._

I look back up at him. He's blushing and looking away from me. I stand up, turning around to him.

"Oscar, are you going back with him? Because I still have a couple things I want to ask you." Titania's voice makes me turn around.

I look back at Kieran. He looks nervous to be around so many of the others, who all used to think he abused me. I take his hand and pull him toward me. Kieran looks back to me unsurely. I pull him against me, then help him carefully sit down.

Several of the others are looking at him, but others are paying him no mind at all. I wrap my arm around his stomach, pulling him against me. I give him the paper back, and he takes it. I hear Rolf ask Shinon something, and they start talking.

Just after, everyone else start slowly getting into their own conversations. I'm glad even though Titania said she had other questions she isn't asking them. Everyone seems so at ease, even with Kieran around. I feel something nudge my arm.

I look back to Kieran. He hands me the paper again, and I take it. I read it.

_Does everyone know what happened now? Is that why no one is trying to kill me?_

I give him the paper back. "Yes, everyone knows now." I reply.

I watch as he writes something else down.

_Now that they now, you all won't let Geoffrey take me again, right?_

I look back to him. I can tell he really is scared of going back to Geoffrey.

"No, I won't let Geoffrey take you again." I reassure him.

_But I have to go back. You said so yourself. You know I can't stay with you. Even if I did Geoffrey would come try to get me anyways. _

"Yes, but…" I sigh. "Honestly I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that tomorrow we're moving to a different part of the woods to set up camp. Hopefully Geoffrey won't follow us and will just wait until your healed and go back on your own."

"We are moving tomorrow?" I hear Ike ask.

I look over at him. He looks excited, and his tail is curled over his back.

"Yes, we can't stay here, Geoffrey knows we're here. So early tomorrow morning we'll head out for a different part of the woods." I explain to the extremely excited man.

He purrs and jumps off the log we're sitting on. I watch as he goes over to the river and sits down, looking out over the water. I look back to Kieran. His head is hanging and he looks asleep, but he's probably not.

I watch as he sways slightly. Maybe he _is_ asleep. I look to the fire, watching the embers burn while listening to everyone's chatter. They all sound so content, so worry free. I cross my legs, resting my elbow on them.

I lay my chin in the palm of my hand as I stare into the fire blankly. I hear Rolf talking about when he and Ike caught the deer again. He really loves talking about that, I notice. Shinon laughs mockingly at something Rolf had said, and now the two are arguing.

I hear someone stand up, so I look over without moving my head. I see Shinon standing up. He stretches, then stands normally again.

"I'll be right back." He turns and goes over to his tent.

Gatrie watches him the entire time.

"Hey Gatrie, check out _dat ass_." I huff to myself as Boyd elbows the larger blonde haired man and points to where Shinon is standing, bent over, picking something up off the ground that he dropped.

"That's _my_ ass." Gatrie elbows my brother back, making the younger gasp and almost fall over.

Everyone laughs at that comment, while Shinon just glares, his face red. I hear a loud thud, making me jump. I look over to my side where I heard it. I gasp as I see Kieran had fallen backwards off the log in his sleep, and is somehow still asleep.

I get up quickly and turn around to him. I stand between his legs and grab his arms, pulling him back up. I grunt in effort as I pull him up and onto the log again. I look up and see that he's half-awake now. He makes a weird groaning noise and turns his head away, probably wondering why I'm pulling him back up.

I sit him on the log again, then pull him against me. He lays his head on my shoulder, moaning and pressing closer to me. I wrap one arm around his stomach, holding his waist. I look down at him. He's staring at the ground through half closed, crimson eyes.

I softly rub his hip as he wraps his arms around me. The red haired knight turns, burying his face into my neck and wrapping his arms tightly around me. I blush as I feel him nuzzling me slowly. I let him sit there, not bringing any attention to it, even though a couple people are already watching.

I bite my lip as I feel teeth on my neck. One of his hands slip down slightly, slipping just under my shirt. Kieran kisses my neck slowly, thankfully not sexually, even though just having him kissing my neck sends a light shiver down my spine.

I blush as he bites down again. He kisses more, but his kisses are lazy and slow. After a little, I realize that he's not kissing anymore. I glance over at him, but I can't see him. I lay my head against his.

"Kieran?" I whisper.

"He's asleep." I hear Rhys tell me.

I look over at the healer as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, that's what I was wondering." I say.

"He was right, he can't sleep without you." Rhys chuckles and looks over at the fire.

"Huh? You read that?" I feel my head tip to the side.

"Well it is right here," The orange haired man points to the paper which is right between us.

"It's okay, I don't really care, I just forgot where I put that." I state.

"So how long will we be camping?" He asks.

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter how long we're out, we don't have any work." I shrug.

"I was just wondering, because we might need more supplies for Kieran, if anything happens again." The healer stretches after speaking. "Well it's getting really late, so I'm going to go get some sleep before we leave tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Rhys." I watch him stand, then step over the log.

"Good night, Oscar." He nods to me as he goes over to his tent.

I look around camp. I notice Mia is already gone, and Rolf is asleep against Shinon. Gatrie pushes Rolf against Boyd, then moves Shinon away. The red haired archer lets Gatrie move him without saying or doing anything, just continuing to stare into the fire.

Gatrie lays his head against Shinon's. I watch as Rolf pushes Boyd over on accident, making him fall into Titania. She shoves Boyd over, glaring at him as she fixes her clothes. The two glare at one another for a minute, then Boyd stands up, taking Rolf with him.

He goes into his tent. Just after Titania and Mist go off to their tents. I look back over at Ike. He's still sitting at the edge of the water.

"Ike!" I call to him fairy quietly.

He looks over his shoulder at me. He stands up just after and comes over to me. Ike looks down at me.

"Are you going to sleep soon?" I ask him.

"No." he shakes his head no.

I know he stays up a lot at night, so that was kind of a stupid question.

"Okay, just remember to put the fire out before you do go to bed." I remind him.

"Okay, Ike will." I watch as he goes back over to the river and sits down.

I watch Gatrie stand up, then lift Shinon with one of his muscled arms just under the other's arms. Shinon growls as he's lifted off the log like that. He grabs onto the other man's shoulders and fixes the way he's being held. Afterwards, they go into their tent.

The only one left is Soren, and he's sitting at the edge of camp, just now getting up and going into his own tent. Now that it's only me, Kieran and Ike, it's surprisingly lonely. I look over at Ike. He's still sitting there, staring at the sky.

I wonder what he's thinking about. I carefully push Kieran off me, then wait until he's balanced. I stand up and go over to Ike. I watch as he looks over at me, of course he heard me. I kneel beside the Beorc, staring into the water.

"So… I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you away. I'm not trying to, I swear. I do love you." I say, not looking at him.

I don't think he'd believe me whether I looked at him or not.

"Ike understands that Oscar and Kieran have been together much longer than Ike has even known Oscar. Ike loves Oscar a lot, but if Oscar does not want to be with Ike, Ike understands." I can just feel him staring at me, but I don't look in fear that he might be crying.

I don't want to make him feel like that. I want him to be happy, and I know because I still love Kieran he's unhappy. I feel Ike lay his head against my shoulder. He sits there for a second, then moves and presses against my side.

He rubs his cheek on mine. I let him, hoping he isn't mad.

"Ike loves Oscar, and because Ike loves Oscar, Ike will let Oscar be with whoever Oscar wants. Ike will stay; just in case Oscar decides that Ike is the one Oscar wants to be with and so Ike can protect Oscar." Ike whispers, then softly licks my cheek.

I turn and hold the back of his head. I lean forward, pressing my lips to his. I feel Ike kiss back and his hands are put on my shoulders. We pull away slightly.

"Thank you Ike, for being so understanding. Thank you for not hating me for being with someone else when I'm supposed to be with you. Just… Thank you for everything." I pull him closer, hugging him tightly.

"Oscar does not need to thank Ike. Ike is only doing what Ike should do for someone Ike loves." We pull away from each other again.

I stand up, and Ike looks up at me, but doesn't move.

"You can still sleep in my tent with me, but Kieran will be in there." I remind him.

"Okay, but Ike will probably just sleep out here. Ike prefers to sleep outside anyway." He looks back to the water.

"Be careful, I don't want anything trying to eat you." I softly pet the back of his head as I walk back over to Kieran.

I carefully lift him up off the log so he's standing. It sounded like he tried to say something, but since his tongue is cut he can't speak properly. He leans against me, making it a little harder to lead him over to my tent. We finally make it inside and I lay him down on my makeshift bed.

I turn around, securely closing the tent flap. I turn back around, picking up a small oil lamp from the foot of my bedspread, lighting it and hanging it from the top of the tent. I move the piece of paper, quill and ink to the other side of tent, but they're still easily in reach. I look down at Kieran. He's still asleep.

I sigh and start removing my clothes, setting them where I had picked up the lantern. Once I'm only in my undershirt and underwear, I push Kieran over slightly and fix the blankets. To restless to even bother trying to go to sleep, I fluff the pillows pointlessly.

Setting them back down, I look to Kieran. He's lying on his side half curled up, using his own arm for a pillow instead of one of the ones right beside his head. I put my hand softly on his muscled side. I roll him over onto his back.

Though I'm blushing, I slip up onto his stomach, putting my hands on his chest afterwards. I notice a change in his expression, not so much that it's completely noticeable, but enough that I noticed. He's awake now, I know he is.

I let my hands softly move across his warm, muscled chest. I softly trace the long scars, remembering when he had gotten a lot of these. My fingers slip up farther toward his neck, lightly touching his distinct collar bone.

I lean down as my hands finally get to his thick, muscled neck. Once I'm close enough to touch, I move one hand up and slide my fingers through his short, red hair. I press my lips to his, pulling away slightly afterwards.

A quiet 'hmm?' escapes his lips as his eyes open slightly. I sit back, now embarrassed even though a minute ago I was just fine. Though I'm sure he already knows, I put my hands down in front of me so he can't see my crotch, which is getting slightly hard.

I blush harder, wishing I wasn't so turned on by him right now. Kieran is looking at me, smiling slightly. I look down at him again.

"What are you smiling about?" I huff, suddenly defensive about it.

He smiles more, then moves his hand and pushes my hands aside. I hold back a surprised moan as his hand presses to my hard on. He presses on it, rubbing slowly until I finally grab his hand and push it away.

I get a confused look, but as I sit up enough to take the last of my clothes off, the look disappears. I sit back down on his stomach, taking my own member into my hand and stroking slowly. Kieran watches me masturbate on top of him, blushing and moving his hands to my thighs.

His grip gets a little tighter as my pumping speeds up, moaning quietly as I do. The red haired knight pulls slightly on my legs, trying to get me to move closer. I move closer, watching as he leans forward and softly licks the tip of my cock.

I let it go and lean over, putting my hands down to hold myself up. I moan as I feel him take more of my cock into his mouth. I feel his tongue, easily feeling the long cut, from the middle of his tongue down, against the underside of my cock.

I moan, letting my head drop as he grabs onto my waist, pulling me closer and swallowing more of my hard on. I hear shuffling, making me lift my head in confusion.

"Oscar!" I jump at Rhys's voice.

I look over quickly to see him standing half way in the tent. I sit back, pulling myself out of Kieran's mouth. I sit back on his stomach, covering my crotch, my face bright red.

"He hasn't even been here _one_ day! Put your clothes on!" Rhys snaps at me.

I slip off Kieran and quickly put all my clothes back on. The healer reaches over and grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me out of my tent. I get up and scramble over to him, my face still red and confused at Rhys's sudden anger.

He lets me go near the log. I notice Ike is still awake and is watching from the river bank. I turn around just as I'm hit in the face with my pants and over shirt. I take them off my face and look back. Rhys is standing angrily in front of my tent.

"What is wrong with you? He is not healed! You can't just go shoving your d-"

"Rhys, I get it!" I interrupt him quickly.

He huffs and turns around, mumbling something about what he just saw. He goes into my tent.

"It's okay Kieran. I'm sorry he's making you do that when you're not feeling well. I'll make sure he doesn't do that anymore. Oscar is really mean, huh?" He sounds as if he's talking to a five year old.

Of course Kieran doesn't reply. I sigh and put my clothes down, getting my pants and putting them on and putting my shirt back on afterwards. I hear something, so I look over as Ike jumps up onto the log. He smiles at me.

I sigh and sit down against the log, trying to ignore the fact that my hard on is pressing painfully to my pants. Ike looks down at me from his spot on the log curiously.

"…Ike can see that Oscar has a problem." He finally says after a while of staring.

"Yes, I know." I grumble, pulling my legs up to my chest so he can't see anymore.

"Ike will help, if Oscar wants." I feel lips on the back of my neck.

It sends a shiver down my spine, making me lower my legs slightly. I blush and turn my head away.

"No, I'll be fine." I deny him.

Ike jumps down from the log and lies beside me, leaning against my side. I don't notice one of his hands between my legs until I feel it rubbing the tip of my hard on through the rough fabric. I groan, clenching my jaw.

I grab onto his wrist, but not hard. He keeps rubbing slowly, making me try desperately to hold back a moan. After having Kieran sucking it, it's aching from being held down and from lack of pleasure. I watch as Ike moves so he's sitting in my lap.

I grunt in pain as he holds my member down with his ass. He puts his hands on my shoulders as he stares down at me.

"Oscar, can Ike… Will Oscar mark Ike?" His voice is quiet and his face is red.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Will Oscar mark Ike?" He questions again, rubbing his ass on my crotch.

Finally I get what he means. I blush and hold onto his sides. I move my hands down and pull off his baggy pants, watching as his face turns darker red than mine. Once his pants are down to his knees, he kicks them off and kneels over me.

His lips press to mine as he pulls my pants off as well. Once we're both half naked, I reach over and, with great effort grab the bottle of cooking oil sitting near the log. I pour some out onto my hand, then reach back down and grab my cock.

I moan as I start stroking, evenly coating my cock in the oil. Ike leans down and bites my neck. I finish and put my clean hand on Ike's shoulder, pushing him back. He sits up straight, raising himself over my hard on.

"Will you be okay?" I ask quietly, as I haven't prepared him.

He nods his head yes as he presses my head to his entrance. I hold back a moan as he pushes down on my hard on. His tight muscles stretch and clamp down on me, making it hard to hold back moans. He gets down about half way before he lifts up again.

Ike is the one who now can't hold back his moans and cries of pleasure as he rides my cock. I bite back my moans, hoping not to draw attention to us. Ike obviously doesn't care, as he's bouncing on my cock, moaning recklessly.

"Ike, Ike, be quiet," I pant out as I grab onto his cock and start stroking.

He pushes down harder. His head goes back in a loud, pleasured cry as he presses my head into his prostate. Something about the blue haired Beorc bouncing on me, crying out in pleasure with a strong blush on his face makes my hard on throb inside him.

"Ike, I-I'm not gonna last much longer," I warn him, in case he doesn't want me to come inside him.

He presses down farther, pre-cum smearing my hand. Ike keeps moving, his inner walls clamping down on me tightly. He throws his head back and he cries out my name. I can't help but gasp his name as I too release.

His seed sprays onto his chest and hand. I fill him, feeling him shudder with release. Finally, he leans down over me, holding himself up with his hands on the log. Both of us are panting hard. After a couple breathless moments, Ike sits up and pulls off me.

Not even bothering to scold him about getting his come all over my clean shirt, I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him against me more.

"Oscar, Ike loves Oscar. Please choose Ike and not Kieran." Is all I hear before Ike falls asleep on top of me.

I sigh as I softly pet his head. I reach down and pull his pants on him, then pull mine back on afterwards too. I fall asleep just after, Ike's spiky blue hair tickling my nose.

**What happened to Shinon, that is actually possible, because it happened to my gay buddy and he told me all about it. Which was very awkward on my part, but it gave me filler ideas. He's a good friend, and his name is Oscar, which I thought was great when he told me that Oscar is his favorite Fire Emblem character. I also love Kieran's name. Kieran didn't lose his voice; his tongue just got split, so he can't say any actual words. **

**Ha ha ha ha Rolf shot Geoffrey. **


End file.
